Poseyendo el Alma
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Manege (Trios). Algo más caliente que un hombre en uniforme es imaginarlo fuera de éste… Ellos pueden hacer cumplir las reglas, pero cuando los hombres en uniforme están fuera de servicio y bajo las sábanas, son expertos en romperlas. En esta abrasadora y sexy historia, Maya Banks nos presenta a hombres con el uniforme… abierto… Serena pasa una noche caliente con dos detectives..
1. Chapter 1

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

**Algo más caliente que un hombre en uniforme es imaginarlo fuera de éste…**

Ellos pueden hacer cumplir las reglas, pero cuando los hombres en uniforme están fuera de servicio y bajo las sábanas, son expertos en romperlas. En esta abrasadora y sexy historia, Maya Banks nos presenta a hombres con el uniforme… abierto…

Serenapasa una noche caliente con dos detectives tan sexys-como-el-pecado, sólo para luego ser acusada de homicidio al día siguiente. Pero cuando ella se convierte en el objetivo de un asesino en serie, ambos detectives lo arriesgarán todo para traerla de vuelta a sus brazos… y a sus camas…

**Capítulo 1**

"**E**ste caso me está fastidiando", le dijo Nicolás a su compañero, mientras tomaba la botella de su cerveza y bebía la mitad del contenido.

Darien sonrió y dio un sorbo a su cerveza, con su mirada recorriendo el lugar. Nicolás sabía a quién estaba observando. Era un ritual que él y Dar habían repetido durante semanas.

Serena Tsukino. Una hermosa muñeca de ojos azules con una de las sonrisas más dulces que él alguna vez vio en una mujer. Sus rizos rubios de color miel eran tan espesos, que ansiaba hundir sus dedos en esa densa masa.

Ellos coqueteaban con ella y le hacían proposiciones cada vez que entraba, y ella siempre flirteaba de vuelta y luego los rechazaba de plano.

No parecía estar muy sorprendida que la proposición los incluyera a ellos dos. De hecho, su rostro se tornaba con el más lindo tono rosa cada vez que le prometían una noche que nunca olvidaría. La cuestión era que, lucía francamente interesada, razón por la cual ellos persistían.

Ella iba a ceder. Nicolás y Darien lo sabían. Mientras tanto, era divertido como el infierno subir las apuestas.

"Este bastardo tiene que cometer un error tarde o temprano", dijo Darien, quitando su mirada de Serena y dirigiéndola a su compañero.

"¿Qué clase de cabrón enfermo se estimula torturando a las mujeres y luego las suelta en el bosque para cazarlas? Quiero atrapar a este hijo de puta. Lo quiero desesperadamente".

Nicolás asintió. Las imágenes de las víctimas aún ardían en su mente.

Cortes, moretones, sangre. Mucha sangre. Bañadas en barro y suciedad, tenían arañazos de la cabeza a los pies. Todas ellas corrían a ciegas a través del denso bosque hasta que el bastardo que las rastreaba terminaba su mórbido asecho con una bala de rifle de alto poder.

Ellas no tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar, y aún así él les daba esperanza al dejarlas libre después de aterrorizarlas y torturarlas por

Dios sabe cuanto tiempo. Desnudas y sangrando, corrían por sus vidas.

La policía no había podido determinar un vínculo entre las mujeres.

No existían factores comunes. Todo era terriblemente aleatorio, lo que frustraba a Nicolás y Darien y a su departamento al extremo.

Los medios habían etiquetado al cabrón como el Gran Asesino del Bosque. No demasiado original, pero igualmente se ajustaba a la descripción. No se halló ninguna pista. Los forenses habían sido un fracaso hasta ahora. El bastardo era muy meticuloso o tenía mucha suerte.

La única forma en que la policía sabía que debía buscar un cuerpo, era debido a que después de cada asesinato, el arrogante hijo de perra daba aviso. Incluyendo las coordenadas de un GPS1.

¿Quién sabía cuántas mujeres este psicópata había asesinado antes de decidir hacerlo público? ¿Con cuántos conejillos de indias había experimentado antes de llevar el juego hasta el siguiente nivel al desafiar a la policía a que lo atrapara?

Nicolás se terminó la cerveza y volvió a colocar la botella de vuelta en la mesa con un ruido sordo. Era su primera noche libre en días. Tenían una montaña de casos acumulados y aún se hallaban dándole vueltas al asunto del asesino en serie. Odiaba quedarse sentado esperando a que el bastardo hiciera su siguiente movimiento. ¿Cuántas mujeres inocentes iban a perder sus vidas antes de que lo atraparan?

"Olvídalo, hombre", dijo Darien, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Al menos por esta noche".

Nicolás levantó la mirada, buscando a Serena entre la multitud. Algunas veces los imbéciles que les gustaba frecuentar el bar, disfrutaban dándole un mal rato, y le gustaba cuidar de ella cuando él y Darien se encontraban allí. Él deseaba estar ahí más a menudo, pero últimamente las noches libres eran escasas.

Era una mujer hermosa, pero más que ser bella, tenía una cálida personalidad que lo derretía. Y cuando sonreía… Dios, su sonrisa le provocaba un cosquilleo en su pecho y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

No la encontró inmediatamente. Tal vez se dirigió a la parte de atrás para buscar algo.

"Vamos a llevarla a casa esta noche", anunció Nicolás.

Darien enarcó las cejas. "¿Perdiendo la paciencia? ¿Qué pasa si ella no está lista?"

"Está lista. Ha estado coqueteando con nosotros por semanas. Es adorablemente tímida, pero está interesada. Nos busca tanto como la buscamos a ella. Creo que sólo debemos presionarla un poco más. Estoy cansado de quedarme sentado a esperar. No somos los únicos que venimos aquí a babear por ella, y si no hacemos algo, va a terminar yéndose a casa con alguien más".

"Bueno, cuando lo pones así", dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras.

"No quiero asustarla, pero estoy malditamente seguro que no la quiero en la cama de otro".

Nicolás frunció el ceño cuando finalmente la localizó. "Se ve alterada por algo. Hazle un gesto como si quisiéramos otra cerveza. Quiero asegurarme que todo está bien y entonces averiguaremos a qué hora sale".

Darien siguió la mirada de Nicolás y sus ojos se estrecharon. Levantó su mano cuando se encontró con sus ojos y le hizo una seña con el dedo.

Serena salió de la oficina de Beryl, con los labios apretados y la ira desplazándose a través de ella. Le hubiera gustado poder arrancar el cabello de Beryl hasta las raíces. La muy perra tuvo el descaro de acusarla de sacar dinero de la caja registradora y luego la despidió.

Ella generosamente le dijo a Serena que podía terminar su turno, y si Serena no necesitara el dinero de manera desesperada, le podría haber dicho a Beryl que se lo metiera por donde pudiera.

Serena ni siquiera se acercó a la caja registradora. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que estaría robando de ésta? Denise, la barman, vigilaba la caja registradora como una amante celosa y miraba acusadoramente a cualquiera que se aproximara a menos de un metro.

¿Y aún así, Serena iba a tener que asumir la culpa por unos pocos cientos de dólares que Beryl dijo que desaparecieron misteriosamente?

Estaba tan enfadada que quería arrojar una silla a través de la habitación. Normalmente no era un tipo de persona vengativa, pero ahora mismo deseaba que el Karma mordiera a Beryl en el trasero.

Beryl era una dictadora, una perra mojigata con la que era un monstruo trabajar. Pero pagaba buenos salarios y Serena hacía buenas propinas en el popular Pub. Sus clientes frecuentes siempre la cuidaban.

El dinero hizo valer la pena de toda la mierda que Serena tuvo que aguantar.

Sus hombros se hundieron y sus manos aún temblaban por la confrontación con Beryl. Ya tenían muy poco personal y Serena realmente quería mandarlos al diablo y largarse, porque entonces Beryl tendría que salir y ayudar a atender el bar y odiaba ser sacada de la oficina por cualquier razón.

Lo único que hizo sentir mejor a Serena fue que le dijo a Beryl exactamente lo que pensaba de ella. Se marchó diciéndole que esperaba que fuera arrollada por un autobús. Está bien, tal vez no fue una salida con clase, pero de verdad, ¿cómo es que ser la Señorita Modales iba a ayudarla? No era como si por ser amable, ella de pronto recuperaría su trabajo.

"¿Algún problema, Serena?" Gritó Denise por detrás del mostrador."Tienes clientes esperando. Pon tu culo en marcha".

"Vete a la mierda", espetó Serena. Oh, Dios, eso se sintió bien. Casi se largó a reír ante la mirada sorprendida de Denise.

Se giró para ver a Darien Chiba haciendo un gesto por otra ronda de cervezas. Su mandíbula se cayó al darse cuenta que ésta sería la última noche que tendría para atender a los sexys detectives. Echaría de menos coquetear con ellos, y a esas ardientes miradas que enviaban en su dirección cuando pensaban que no estaba viendo. O, diablos, quizás ya lo sabían.

Habían estado intentando llevársela a la cama durante semanas y ella siempre los rechazaba. La idea de tener un trío era chocante, pero también estimulante y en una excitante manera de oh-Dios-Mío, aunque nunca reunió el coraje para hacerlo.

No era virgen, pero se hallaba deplorablemente retrasada en el departamento de educación sexual, y de alguna forma sabía que estaban tan fuera de su alcance que no estaba segura si podría satisfacerlos a ambos.

Eran chicos malos y ella era una chica buena y dulce, y si eso no fuera suficiente para disgustarla, no tenía muy claro lo que era.

Aún así, no le importaría inscribirse para las clases de educación sexual que ellos impartían.

Nicolás era rudo y melancólico. Más introspectivo que Darien. Su cabello caía hasta sus hombros, liso y negro, simplemente hecho para los dedos de una mujer. Se encontraba fascinada por un hombre que tenía las palabras _Coraje_, _Honor _y _Corazón _tatuadas alrededor de su muñeca como un brazalete. Le hacía preguntarse todo tipo de cosas sobre sus ocultas profundidades y cuánto le gustaría dilucidarlas.

Darien no era un tipo menos rudo y, en cierto modo, lucía más feroz que Nicolás. Él era grande y de hombros anchos, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Nicolás con un cuerpo de físico culturista. Usaba un arete en una de sus orejas, pero había estado lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que tenía ambas perforadas.

Bandas espirales con puntas afiladas y bordes fluidos circulaban por los dos brazos y desaparecían dentro de sus mangas. Se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaban sus tatuajes, y qué otros secretos se escondían debajo de la camiseta y vaqueros que usaba.

Los dos hombres alimentaban unas notables fantasías de chica-mala.

Ella podría ser mala. Podía ser _totalmente _mala, dada la correcta provocación y, maldita sea, ellos la incitaban a desear ser muy, pero muy traviesa.

Suspiró. Un día. Quizás. ¿Pero entonces, por qué no esta noche?

Tomó algunas botellas y se abrió camino a través de la multitud, intentando sonreír a pesar de sus deseos de llorar. Odiaba buscar trabajo. Odiaba entrar en lugar y pedir una solicitud. Odiaba ser evidente en estas situaciones, y siempre se sentía como si todo el mundo la estuviera observando y juzgando.

Y ahora tendría que comenzar ese proceso nuevamente y no tenía ningún día de sobra para estar sin trabajo. El dinero era escaso y no podía perderse sus clases. No cuando el semestre casi comenzaba.

A medio camino por el suelo, alguien chocó con ella y todo su peso recayó en su rodilla lesionada. Se dobló y cayó al piso, pero se las arregló para mantener las botellas de cerveza en alto, un hecho del que estaba absurdamente feliz.

El dolor le atravesó la pierna y se mordió el labio para no gritar. El tipo que la empujó, rápidamente se inclinó, con una sola expresión de arrepentimiento. Pero antes de que pudiera ofrecerle ayuda, Darien y Nicolás se agacharon, con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

"Serena, ¿estás bien?" demandó Darien.

Avergonzada al ser el centro de atención en un bar lleno de gente, ella asintió, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

"Deja que te ayude, cariño", dijo Nicolás, mientras suavemente la levantaba sobre sus pies.

Su rodilla cedió de inmediato y Darien la arrastró hacia su lado hasta que se mantuvo estable. Ella le ofreció una temblorosa sonrisa y luego mostró las cervezas.

"Al menos no derramé sus cervezas", bromeó.

"Me importa un carajo la cerveza", gruñó Darien. "Ven, siéntate. Estás herida".

La ayudaron a llegar hasta su mesa y la sentaron en una de las sillas.

Nicolás se inclinó sobre una rodilla y deslizó sus manos por su pierna desnuda. Frunció el ceño cuando descubrió unas de las cicatrices alrededor de su rodilla.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Ella intentó alejar su pierna, pero él la mantuvo firmemente sujeta.

Sus dedos eran gentiles, pero no le permitió escapar.

"Accidente automovilístico", murmuró. "Mi rodilla aún me da problemas a veces".

"¿Qué diablos estás pensando al trabajar en un lugar que requiere que estés de pie todo el tiempo si tienes una rodilla lesionada?" Exigió Darien.

Esta vez, Nicolás la soltó de su agarre cuando ella intentó apartarse.

Metió ambas piernas bajo la mesa y dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, aliviada al notar que todos habían ido a ocuparse de sus asuntos y rápidamente se olvidaron de ella.

"¿Te duele, cariño?" Preguntó Nicolás en una voz que la hizo derretirse.

Tenía una manera coqueta de pronunciar las palabras que siempre la golpeaba en los lugares correctos. Sólo que esta vez no utilizó mucho el flirteo y parecía más preocupado, le gustó eso considerable más.

"Estaré bien", dijo, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Sólo puse demasiado peso en la rodilla muy rápido".

"No hay que preocuparse. Nicolás y yo hemos planeado llevarte a casa con nosotros después que salgas del trabajo. Te consentiremos hasta que te hayas olvidado de la rodilla", dijo Darien en voz baja y ronca.

Sus piernas temblaron y puso las manos en su regazo bajo la mesa para que no vieran lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Lo que era ridículo porque ellos coqueteaban, ella flirteaba, y nada resultaba de ello. Pero esta noche… bueno, esta noche era diferente en todos los sentidos. Ella continuó mirándolo, esperando a que se burlara o guiñara un ojo, pero parecía mortalmente serio, y eso envió otro aleteo de conciencia volando a través de su cuerpo.

La verdad es que ella podría usar algo de esos mimos y lo que sea que decidieran hacer después de la noche que tuvo. No pudo pensar en una sola razón para rechazarlos.

Para saber si hablaban en serio, tenía una manera de averiguarlo. Si ella hacía el ridículo, no era como si fuera a verlos de nuevo.

"Da la casualidad que puedo marcharme en cualquier momento",dijo."¿Todas esas atenciones de las que hablas vienen con un masaje de pies?"

De pronto, los ojos de Nicolás tuvieron un brillo oscuro, haciéndola temblar por dentro. Darien se quedó en silencio y los tatuajes de sus brazos ondularon junto con sus músculos al flexionarlos.

"Diablos, viene con mucho más", dijo Darien. "¿Acabas de decir que sí? No te burles, Serena. Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para que nos saques de nuestra miseria".

Su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Se sentía visiblemente mareada. Realmente no estuvieron coqueteando o bromeando. Hablaban muy en serio, y justo ahora, ambos la observaban con los ojos tan calientes, que ella estaba a punto de derretirse. Esperaban. A que los sacara de su miseria.

Bueno, que la condenaran, pero eso le hacía sentir mariposas.

"Sólo déjenme marcar mi salida e iré por mis llaves", acertó en decir."Los veré en el estacionamiento".

**Continuara…**

**1** _**El GPS **_(Global Positioning System: sistema de posicionamiento global) es un sistema global de navegación por satélite (GNSS), que permite determinar en todo el mundo la posición de un objeto, una persona o un vehículo con una precisión hasta de centímetros. (N. de la T.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Nicolás y Darien estaban esperando junto al coche cuando ella entró en el estacionamiento.

"No deberías estar conduciendo con tu rodilla lesionada", dijo Darien mientras le arrebataba las llaves de su mano. "Yo iré en tu vehículo. Tú irás con Nicolás".

Ella hizo una mueca, miró a Darien y luego a su destartalado coche viejo. La idea de que él intentara acomodar su enorme figura en su Toyota Corolla de diez años era irrisoria.

"Puedo conducir", dijo. "Nunca podrás entrar".

La atrajo hacia él hasta que estuvo apretada contra su pecho. Dios, el hombre olía tan bien como lucía y le encantó sentir su cuerpo duro.

Bajó la cabeza y le besó la punta de la nariz. Luego la empujó hacia Nicolás y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero. Ella suspiró, rodó los ojos, pero dejó que Nicolás la guiara a la camioneta mientras que Darien se subía a su auto.

Nicolás cerró la puerta del copiloto después que Serena estuviera dentro y entonces caminó rodeando el frente para entrar en el lado del conductor.

"¿Todo listo?", preguntó mientras ponía las llaves en el encendido.

Ella asintió, repentinamente nerviosa cuando la comprensión la golpeó. Realmente iba a hacerlo. Iba a ir a casa con dos pecaminosamente atractivos hombres que iban a hacer cosas pecaminosamente decadentes a su cuerpo.

La espera iba a volverla loca.

Él se adentró en la carretera y Serena miró por el espejo retrovisor para ver a Darien conducir detrás de ellos. Se sorprendió cuando Nicolás alzó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él, dejándola descansar en la parte superior de su muslo.

Era algo insignificante, pero se sentía muy íntimo.

"¿Está todo bien?", preguntó.

Sorprendida, lo miró extrañada.

"Lucías molesta en el bar. Justo antes de caerte. ¿Necesitas que patee el trasero de alguien?"

Se le escapó una risa y algo del estrés de la noche se alivianó. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora, y no iba a dejar que Beryl arruinara lo que posiblemente sería la mejor noche de su vida.

"No, pero gracias por la oferta. Es agradable tener a una persona que esté dispuesta a patearle el trasero a alguien con sólo pedirlo".

"Cuando quieras", dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa. "Sólo házmelo saber. Dar y yo estaremos más que felices de encargarnos de eso".

"Ustedes dos son insólitos".

La observó de soslayo. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Agachó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada y, de pronto, sintiéndose muy tímida.

"¿Serena?", la incentivó con voz zalamera.

"Han estado coqueteando conmigo durante semanas. Realmente no pensé que fuera en serio. Bueno, hasta esta noche, cuando decidí arriesgarme a hacer el ridículo".

Él gimió. "¿Me estás diciendo que habrías aceptado mucho antes si te hubieras dado cuenta que hablábamos absolutamente en serio?"

"Bueeeno. ¿Quizás?"

Suspiró. "Claramente tenemos que mejorar nuestra presentación".

Ella sonrió. "De cualquier manera necesitaba el tiempo para armarme de valor. Darien y tú son… intimidantes".

"Cariño, lo último que queremos es intimidarte".

Él apretó su mano, luego la cogió y se la llevó hasta su boca. Sus labios se sintieron como una cálida descarga sobre su palma. Y entonces, como si eso no fuera suficiente, lamió la punta de sus dedos y gentilmente succionó uno con su boca.

Maldición, el hombre la había reducido a una enorme masa sin palabras en treinta segundos.

"Si tuvieras alguna idea de lo mucho que he fantaseado acerca de ti, sabrías que me tienes evidentemente agarrado por las pelotas y estoy a tu entera disposición", le dijo con diversión.

No tenía nada que decir ante eso.

Diez minutos después, se detuvieron en la entrada de una pequeña casa de ladrillo que lucía igual que todas las otras casas de ladrillo en el vecindario.

Era una subdivisión prefabricada. Se sintió nostálgica. Mientras que otros sueñan con grandes casas y enormes terrenos con construcciones individuales, su hogar soñado estaba en un vecindario tranquilo con gente agradable, donde los niños jugaran en la calle y sus casas fueran todas parecidas y ordenadas.

Pero cualquier cosa que no fuera su eficiente departamento, en un barrio no-tan-tranquilo en el centro de la ciudad en la subdivisión de clase media, sonaba bien para ella.

Aún así, le dio algo en qué soñar. Algún día superaría sus actuales circunstancias. Se aferró a esa esperanza y sabía que tenía el poder de hacerla realidad. El trabajo duro y una actitud de nunca rendirse la habían ayudado a sobreponerse del devastador accidente. La ayudaría a sobreponerse de su estado de desempleo actual.

Y, al menos, por esta noche, tenía planeado dejarse llevar, divertirse un poco y olvidar temporalmente sus circunstancias no tan ideales.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de abrir la puerta, Darien apareció junto a la ventana y la abrió. Extendió su mano y la ayudó a bajar, manteniéndola apoyada contra él hasta que estuvo seguro que su rodilla no cedería.

Su pecho se hundió ante la seriedad de su gesto.

Nicolás pasó por delante de ellos y abrió la puerta. Ella y Darien lo siguieron y miró con curiosidad a su alrededor cuando él encendió las luces.

Si esperaba un desaliñado apartamento de soltero, se equivocaba. La sala estaba limpia y ordenada. Un masculino sofá de cuero marrón oscuro se alineaba en la pared frente a un televisor de pantalla plana montado en el muro opuesto. Había dos sillones reclinables a cada lado del sofá y una sólida mesita de roble en el centro.

Tenía un aspecto acogedor y hogareño, con el que se sintió atraída de inmediato.

"Así que, ¿quién de ustedes vive aquí? ¿O ambos lo hacen?"

"Él vive aquí temporalmente", dijo Darien, haciendo un gesto hacia Nicolás. "El contrato de su departamento finalizó, por lo que se está quedando conmigo hasta que decida qué es lo que quiere comprar y en donde".

¿Por qué le sorprendía que esta fuera la casa de Darien? No estaba segura. Él tenía un lado salvaje que se contradecía con el orden y aspecto de la casa. Era muy _tradicional_. Esa era la palabra que buscaba y Darien parecía cualquier cosa menos tradicional.

Darien cruzó un brazo alrededor de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Primero la besó en la frente, pero luego bajó su boca para capturar sus labios en un cálido beso que le curvó los dedos de los pies.

La lujuria la golpeó como un martillo. Puso todo su peso sobre su pierna buena, porque si no lo hacía, sabía que se iría abajo como una roca.

Darien debió sentir que cambió de peso, porque se apartó y entonces la condujo hacia el sofá. Se sentó y él se arrodilló frente ella, sus enormes manos se cerraron alrededor de su adolorida rodilla.

Tan pronto la tocó, ella dejó salir un suave gemido. Cálidas y gentiles, sus palmas acariciaron su piel. Le quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó a unos pocos metros mientras que Nicolás se acomodaba a su lado.

"Probablemente debería ser paciente y sensible justo ahora, dado que has estado sobre tus pies toda la noche y tu rodilla está lesionada, pero lo que realmente quiero es desnudarte. Luego voy a adorar todo tu cuerpo", dijo Nicolás mientras le daba un beso en el hombro.

"Él es el impaciente", señaló Darien rodando los ojos. "Tiene tanta delicadeza como un toro en celo".

"¿Y tú no quieres tenerla desnuda?", inquirió Nicolás ligeramente.

"Diablos sí, quiero tenerla desnuda. Pero estas cosas deben ser degustadas. He fantaseado con este momento por tanto tiempo, que lo último que deseo es que todo termine en dos segundos. Quiero quitarle la ropa poco a poco y disfrutar de cada maldito minuto".

Esto no estaba sucediendo. Simplemente no estaba sucediendo. La única explicación era que ella se encontraba en su casa y todas sus fantasías se estaban manifestando por sí mismas en un asombrosamente realista sueño. Un realmente fantástico, nunca-quiero-que-termine, sueño.

Ella aclaró su garganta con delicadeza. "¿Cómo funciona esto exactamente?" Entonces, quiso morirse por la vergüenza. Sonaba como una idiota.

Nicolás sonrió. "Cariño, tienes el rubor femenino más hermoso que he visto. Me encanta cuando tus mejillas se sonrojan. Me dan ganas de hacer todo tipo de cosas escandalosas para que lo hagas de nuevo".

"Sé que sueno como una idiota", murmuró. "Es sólo que nunca he tenido sexo con dos hombres. Al mismo tiempo, quiero decir. No estoy muy segura de qué es lo que debo hacer".

Darien pasó una mano por su pierna y la dejó descansar en su cintura.

"No tienes que hacer nada más que recostarte y dejar que Nicolás y yo te hagamos sentir bien. Vamos a tocarte…" Él se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó para deslizar su boca sobre la de ella. "Y besarte…" Se movió hacia abajo, por la mandíbula y luego puso su cuello en un cierto ángulo para mordisquearlo en la zona más sensible de su oreja. "Y entonces vamos a follarte".

Reaccionó fuertemente ante la imagen que pintó en su mente. La comparación entre los lentos y sensuales besos y caricias, culminando con una caliente y sudorosa follada, casi la dejan jadeando.

"Pero para hacer eso, hay que quitarte la ropa", murmuró Darien justo debajo de su oreja.

Las manos de Nicolás se deslizaron por su cuerpo, tirando con suavidad de su camiseta. Se liberó de sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla y se la quitó por encima de su cabeza, dejándola sólo con el sujetador.

"Muy bonito", dijo Darien cuando se inclinó para mordisquearle por encima de la correa del hombro.

Arrastró el tirante, bajándolo por su brazo mientras que Nicolás jalaba del botón de sus pantalones cortos.

"Ponte de pie por un momento, querida", dijo Nicolás. "Apóyate en mí para que no hagas peso sobre tu rodilla. Te desvestiré en sólo un minuto y podremos llevar esto al dormitorio".

Darien tiró de ella hacia arriba y se aferró a los hombros de Nicolás mientras que Darien sostenía su otro brazo. Nicolás abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones cortos y se los bajó, dejando al descubierto la fina seda de sus bragas.

Los pantalones cortos se deslizaron por sus piernas. El sujetador se hallaba medio abierto, medio cerrado. Nicolás y Darien engancharon un dedo en la cinturilla de sus bragas y tiraron de ésta hacia abajo.

"Maldición. Dorada, como el resto de tu cuerpo", Darien respiró entrecortadamente mientras acariciaba con los dedos los rizos entre sus piernas. "Linda y dulce. No puedo esperar a saborearte".

Sus piernas temblaron incontrolablemente. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el hombro de Nicolás cuando ella inclinó su peso en la pierna derecha. Nicolás rápidamente alzó las manos para desabrochar el sostén y luego lo lanzó al sofá.

Antes que pudiera ser consiente de su propia desnudez, Darien se levantó y la acercó con sus brazos. Él siguió a Nicolás por el pasillo hacia la habitación en el otro extremo y cuando entró, la puso gentilmente sobre la cama.

Ambos hombres se pararon frente a ella, devorándola con la mirada.

Y entonces comenzaron a desvestirse.

Yació ahí, clavando su vista en ellos mientras se quitaban la ropa. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien se sacó la camisa y reveló los intrincados patrones de sus tatuajes que serpenteaban por sus brazos y sobre sus hombros. En la firme extensión de su abdomen, y alrededor de su ombligo, había una espiral a juego de marcas de Bengala.

El cuerpo de Nicolás carecía de tatuajes a excepción del que tenía en la muñeca, y aún seguía preguntándose por su significado. Si te tomabas el tiempo de entintar tu piel con alguna frase, entonces ésta debía significar algo.

Cuando los dos fueron por sus pantalones, a ella se lo olvidó respirar.

Darien fue el primero en bajarse los vaqueros y la ropa interior. Su polla sobresalía hacia arriba, gruesa y larga. Sus musculosos muslos, junto con su delgado y sólido abdomen, lo hacían parecer más grande y temible.

Nicolás se bajó más lentamente sus vaqueros, pero no era menos impresionante cuando finalmente quedó desnudo cerca de la cama.

Rodeado por un vello oscuro y sedoso, su verga se extendía orgullosamente hasta su ombligo, era sorprendente, tanto en longitud y grosor.

Diablos, no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer con estas dos pollas, pero estaba malditamente segura que se lo iba a pasar en grande descubriéndolo.

Darien se quedó mirando a la diosa dorada que yacía en su cama e hizo todo lo posible para recordar su nombre y cómo respirar. En el momento en que posó sus ojos en Serena cuando comenzó a trabajar en el bar en donde a él y Nicolás les gustaba pasar el rato, estuvo total y completamente fascinado.

No era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Pero había una dulzura en ella que los atraía. Él y Nicolás no fueron los únicos que lo notaron. Tenía a todos los hombres, que iban al maldito bar, absolutamente embelesados. Y era completamente ajena a ello.

No, ella podría no ser la mujer más bella del mundo, pero era la mujer más bella en el _mundo de Darien_, y él estaba en contacto con mujeres todos los días.

Él y Nicolás salían con mujeres por separado. No era como si anduvieran buscando un trío todo el tiempo. Pero ambos miraron a Serena y ninguno de los dos iba a retirarse. Así que el único recurso que tenían era seducirla juntos. Lo cual, bueno, era extraño, pero diablos, no iba a hacerse a un lado para que Nicolás fuera por ella.

"Eres tan malditamente hermosa", murmuró.

El rostro de Serena se iluminó con una sonrisa tan dulce que le hizo doler los dientes. Sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente rosadas y los observaba a ambos con esos grandes y tímidos ojos marrones.

Nicolás gruñó y luego se arrastró sobre la cama a su lado derecho. Bajó sus labios hasta los de ella y la tomó. No había otra manera de describir el salvajismo con el que poseyó su boca.

Tomando ventaja de su distracción, Darien deslizó una mano por su rodilla adolorida, acariciándola un instante antes de depararle las piernas.

Los suaves rizos dorados se abrieron y su femenina carne de color rosa apareció a la vista, hinchada y brillante con su humedad. Por encima él, Nicolás bajó hasta sus pechos y comenzó a chupar y mordisquear los pezones hasta que estuvieron erectos y de un tono más oscuro.

Infiernos, no sabía qué quería saborear primero, su coño o sus senos. Pero como Nicolás ya había reclamado sus deliciosos pechos turgentes, Darien se colocó entre sus muslos y cuidadosamente deslizó un dedo por su grieta mojada.

Ella gimió suavemente y arqueó sus delgadas caderas hacia arriba. Él sonrió y acarició con su nariz los pliegues hasta que su boca tocó el resbaladizo fuego.

Barrió con su lengua, degustando la primera explosión de sabor mientras llenaba su boca. Luego, lamió la pequeña entrada por sobre la delicada cubierta que envolvía su clítoris.

Trazó un camino alrededor de la tensa protuberancia y entonces la succionó delicadamente con su boca, teniendo cuidado de no herirla.

Ella se retorcía inquietamente debajo de él y podía oír a Nicolás chupándole los senos.

El sonido era caliente. Erótico. El único ruido mejor era el eco de las caderas chocando contra el culo y el ligero sonido de succión del coño alrededor de la polla.

Dios, no podía esperar a sumergirse en ella.

Lamió su entrada. Ella se estremeció poderosamente. Él deslizó la lengua en su interior, saboreándola, bebiendo de su esencia. Era igual que beber miel y rayos de sol.

"Maldita sea, Darien. Vas a tener que moverte antes que muera aquí", gruñó Nicolás.

Darien alzó la cabeza para ver a Nicolás succionando con fuerza un pezón antes de girar su mirada hacia Darien. Él tenía el rostro enloquecido, como si estuviera muy cerca de correrse.

Darien sonrió. "Tú ocúpate de su boca. Esta concha es toda mía".

"Diablos, no podemos hacer que se ponga sobre sus manos y rodillas", dijo Nicolás. "Le haremos daño".

"Pon su cabeza en el borde de la cama".

Serena se levantó sobre sus codos, con los ojos vidriosos, sus labios y senos estaban hinchados y rojos gracias a las atenciones de Nicolás.

"¿Dónde me quieren?" preguntó con voz ronca, era un tono lleno de pasión, que hizo que Darien rechinara desesperadamente los dientes para impedir que su semen saliera disparado por todos lados.

"Sólo da la vuelta, querida", dijo Nicolás. "Gira para que tu cabeza quede fuera de la cama hacia mi lado".

Los dos hombres la ayudaron a posicionarse y tan pronto ella niveló su cabeza boca arriba, Nicolás se acomodó a horcajadas y deslizó su verga dentro de su boca.

Por un momento, Darien se quedó mirando fijamente la erótica visión de Nicolás follando su boca. Maldición, la vista de su garganta abultada para acomodar los profundos embistes hizo que las pelotas de Darien estuvieran a punto de estallar.

Él abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, con dedos temblorosos sacó una caja de condones y cogió uno. Rompió la envoltura, lo hizo rodar sobre su adolorida polla, y entonces se subió a la cama y se posicionó entre sus muslos.

"Detente un minuto, Nicolás", dijo Darien.

Nicolás sacó su verga, ahora brillante con su saliva. La cabeza estaba tan hinchada y púrpura que lucía malditamente doloroso. Nicolás de inclinó hacia abajo y levantó a Serena para que pudiera mirar a Darien.

Parecía ebria. Drogada por el placer. Deliciosamente despeinada, con el pelo desordenado, y esa follable boca inflamada que rogaba por ser besada y luego follada un poco más.

"Estoy a punto de penetrarte, Serena", dijo Darien. "No quiero herirte, cariño. Si lo hago, si cualquiera de nosotros te hace sentir incómoda o te provoca algún daño, llamarás la atención de Nicolás, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora mismo, ambos somos dos impacientes hijos de puta, porque verte completamente abierta y desnuda frente a nosotros nos tiene locos, pero queremos hacer que esto sea bueno para ti y planeamos pasar toda la noche haciéndote gritar nuestros nombres".

Ella asintió en silencio, sus ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados.

Entonces Nicolás bajó su cabeza y empujó su polla de nuevo entre sus labios.

Ah diablos, Darien no podría contenerse un minuto más. Él deslizó su verga arriba y abajo de su humedad para lubricar el condón y luego se colocó fuera de su pequeña abertura y se introdujo en su interior.

Se detuvo después de unos centímetros porque, joder, estaba apretada. Era como forzar su polla dentro de un puño cerrado. Nunca iba a lograrlo de esta manera.

Tocando el clítoris con su pulgar y luego, frotando con caricias ligeras como plumas, se tensó y entonces empujó duro.

Ella se abrió a su alrededor pero su cuerpo luchó contra la repentina invasión. Se sacudió y se apoderó de él con tanta fuerza que casi perdió el conocimiento. Nunca había sentido algo tan increíble en toda su vida.

Nicolás estaba embistiendo su boca con fuerza y Darien supo que no podría hacerle el amor lenta y dulcemente esta vez. Se retiró y empujó duro y profundo, con su pulgar acariciando su carne.

Las manos de ella se alzaron para aferrarse a los brazos de Nicolás que se encontraban sosteniendo su cabeza mientras follaba su boca. Por un momento, Darien pensó que rogaba para que se detuvieran, así que se quedó inmóvil, y maldita sea si no estuvo a punto de matarlo. Nicolás hizo lo mismo, saliéndose a toda prisa.

"No", jadeó ella. "Oh Dios, no, Por favor no se detengan".

Incluso mientras lo imploraba, su cuerpo se arqueaba y ondulaba al borde del orgasmo.

Ambos hombres embistieron nuevamente su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a montarla a un ritmo implacable. Darien cerró sus ojos mientras sus bolas se endurecían y su liberación se empujaba dolorosamente por su verga.

Sin pensarlo, bombeaba dentro de ella, sin tener cuidado. No estaba preocupando si le hacía daño. Sólo pensaba en que si no se movía, moriría.

Él escuchó gritar a Nicolás, sintió que Serena lo apretaba con su funda de terciopelo y luego se humedeció a su alrededor, bañándolo con su calor.

Comenzó a correrse, bombeando más fuerte, eyaculando incluso más duro. Una y otra vez en interminables chorros. Incluso, cuando finalmente cayó sobre ella, podía sentir su polla aún palpitando en su interior, sintiendo el caliente y suave semen subiendo por el condón alrededor de su verga.

Mierda.

Con un gemido rodó hacia un lado, saliéndose para que el condón no se filtrara. Diablos, se había derramado tanto que se preguntaba cómo no había estallado.

Rápidamente se deshizo de él y regresó con Serena. Nicolás limpiaba el semen de su boca manera tierna y luego la levantó y giró para que ella estuviera completamente sobre la cama.

Darien la jaló dentro de sus brazos y ella se acurrucó apretadamente en su contra. Nicolás se colocó detrás en posición de cuchara y yacieron ahí, jadeando, con sus corazones acelerados.

"Maldita sea", dijo Nicolás con voz ronca. "Mis fantasías ni siquiera se acercaban a la realidad".

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**Hay pero que intenso se puso la cosa kami-sama te pido que me des dos polis así de ardientes bien dotados */o/* también te pido el mejor sexo de mi vida con estos papis si me llegan en navidad *)3.**

**Quien de ustedes se puso caliente que tuvo que ir a ducharse mas de una vez con solo leer, por que yo si estoy pero ardiendo jajajaja. **

**Bueno seriedad jajaja no lo creo XD aquí os dejamos 5 capis solo para ustedes y si quieren 4 para el viernes nos dejan Reviews esa es nuestra motivación muajajajaj. Saludos.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 3**

Serena descansaba entre Nicolás y Darien, su mente luchaba por entender lo que acababa de suceder. No habían mentido. La habían cogido. Duro.

Y había sido glorioso.

No hubo nada agradable y dulce en su posesión. La habían tomado, se habían adueñado de ella. Y le habían dado el orgasmo más alucinante de su vida.

Ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo, su clítoris todavía pulsaba, sensible incluso ante el más leve movimiento.

Nicolás le besó el hombro y luego deslizó su mano por la longitud de su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvo posesivamente en la cadera.

"¿Estás bien?", murmuró.

Ella se acurrucó un poco más en el cuello de Darien. "Mmm Mmm".

Darien se rió entre dientes. "Eres un pequeño bichito acurrucado y si te acercas un poco más, te vas a encontrar sobre tu espalda y conmigo dentro de ti otra vez".

"Yo creo que ese placer será mío ahora", gruñó Nicolás.

Ella se echó a reír. Estaba tendida entre dos hombres que se peleaban por ella como si fuera la reina del universo. Ciertamente sabían cómo alagar al ego de una chica.

"¿De que te ríes?" Exigió Nicolás.

"Ustedes dos discutiendo acerca quién va a follar conmigo y en donde", dijo ella, con la voz ahogada sobre el cuello de Darien. "Me gusta".

"Antes de que termine la noche, te vamos a follar en todas las formas imaginables", prometió Darien. "Así que no hay discusión. Tal vez sólo impaciencia".

Luego sacó la cabeza de Serena hacia atrás para poder besarla y suavizó su voz. "¿Te lastimamos? ¿Fuimos demasiado rudos?"

Ella sonrió. "No. Fue perfecto. De verdad, realmente perfecto".

"Si piensas que fue perfecto, eres muy fácil de complacer", se quejó Nicolás. "Fue demasiado rápido y no pasamos suficiente tiempo haciéndolo bueno para ti".

"Bueno, como has dicho, tenemos toda la noche", dijo ella con picardía. "Aunque, tengo que decir, no tengo ninguna queja hasta ahora. Si lo pueden hacer mejor, tal vez no sobreviva".

Darien acarició la curva de su trasero y le frotó la mejilla regordeta.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo anal?"

Estaba segura que sus pómulos estaban de color rosa otra vez.

Ambas mejillas. Ella sacudió la cabeza, demasiado mortificada para chillar un no.

"¿Te gustaría probarlo?"

Nicolás le mordisqueó el hombro y su mano fue a su culo, apretando y masajeando como si estuviera diciéndole su opinión acerca de la propuesta.

"Tal vez. He oído que es... doloroso".

"Bueno, si lo haces con un imbécil insensible que sólo quiere meterla, sí, te va a doler. Pero vamos a hacerlo agradable y lento. Vamos a hacer que sea bueno para ti, cariño. Lo haremos muy bueno. Puedes tomar a uno de nosotros en el culo y al otro en tu coño".

"Creía que las únicas personas que hacían eso eran estrellas del porno", murmuró.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?", preguntó Nicolás con fingida sorpresa.

"Una chica puede ver porno también", se defendió ella. "Nos gusta el sexo, lo mismo que a los hombres".

"No puedo hablar por las estrellas del porno, pero es muy, muy caliente", dijo Darien. "No hay nada como la sensación de tener una mujer al mismo tiempo, con ella entre los dos, pequeña y delicada, mientras que la follan por ambos extremos".

Ella se estremeció ante la crudeza y la intensidad con la que él describía el acto. Fue de repente algo que quería experimentar. Y si ésta iba a ser su única noche de libertinaje, mientras más libertina, mejor.

¿Cuándo podría tener otra oportunidad como esta, maldita sea? No era como si tuviera chicos haciendo cola para pedirle hacer un trío con ellos.

"La idea es dejarte tan caliente, tan increíblemente excitada, que aceptes cualquier cosa", bromeó Nicolás.

"Ya casi estoy ahí", murmuró.

"No hay prisa", dijo Darien con voz relajada. "No tenemos que hacerlo todo ahora. Siempre hay otra noche, mañana. O la siguiente. Pero si quieres intentarlo hoy, sin duda vamos a ayudar".

No sabía muy bien qué decir a eso. Sonaba como si quisieran más que una aventura, más que una aventura de una noche, pero ¿cómo funcionaría con más de dos personas involucradas? ¿Deseaban una compañera para el sexo de manera regular?

Aunque no se oponía a las relaciones sexuales por el gusto del sexo, nunca había sido algo que ella hiciera así nada más. No es que fuera una mojigata, simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad. Tampoco había tenido un chico con el que quisiera comprometerse a tener relaciones con frecuencia.

"Háblame de tu rodilla", dijo Nicolás en su hombro. "Dijiste que habías tenido un accidente de coche. No debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo si es que todavía te molesta".

"Fue hace dos años", dijo en voz baja.

Darien frunció el ceño. "¿Dos años? ¿Y la rodilla todavía te duele?"

"Fue... un accidente grave. Me tomó mucho tiempo recuperarme. He tenido seis cirugías en mi pierna y rodilla. Tuvieron que reconstruir por completo parte de los huesos".

"¿Por qué diablos estás trabajando como camarera? Eso no puede ser bueno para la pierna", dijo Nicolás.

"Yo estaba en la escuela cuando ocurrió el accidente. Tuve que dejarla. Empecé de nuevo, pero es difícil encontrar un trabajo que funcione alrededor de mi horario de clases. Tengo facturas que pagar, por lo que no puedo ser demasiado exigente con el trabajo, ¿sabes?"

Ninguno de los dos parecía feliz con su respuesta, pero lo dejaron pasar. Lo último que quería era entrar en el tema de que ya no tenía un trabajo.

Tenía que haber una manera de convencer a Beryl que ella no había robado el dinero. De repente, la idea de no ver a Nicolás y Darien de manera regular la deprimió enormemente. Ellos siempre se las arreglaban para animarle el día sin importar cuan jodido había sido hasta entonces.

No era una desertora. Si fuera por ella, habría renunciado hace mucho tiempo cuando las probabilidades de caminar de nuevo estaban en su contra. Puede que no sea el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero era de ella y era muy buena en él, y no iba a dejar que la idiota de su jefa le echara la culpa por la falta de dinero.

"Oye, ¿por qué esa expresión tan fiera?", Preguntó Darien.

Se relajó y sonrió. "Oh, nada. Sólo me preguntaba cuando comienza el segundo acto. Tal vez sea nueva para todo esto de estar en la cama con dos magníficos ejemplares masculinos, pero he decidido que debo aprovechar la oportunidad".

Nicolás se rió entre dientes y la mordió en el cuello, enviando escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Darien bajó la cabeza y tiró de un pezón con la boca y jugó con él hasta que ella gimió bajo en su garganta.

"Eres absolutamente deliciosa", dijo Darien mientras la recostaba de modo que los dos pechos estuvieran disponibles para él.

Nicolás se deslizó en la cama para dar más espacio y Serena se movió hacia él, con ganas de tocarlo. Ella no había sido capaz de tocar a ninguno de los dos todavía. Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido.

Deslizó sus dedos por el cabello Nicolás mientras Darien atormentaba sus pezones.

"Me encanta tu pelo", dijo.

Nicolás parecía incómodo con los elogios, pero sus ojos brillaban cuando se volvió para mirarla. Él le tomó la mano mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por las sedosas puntas y le besó la palma de la mano.

"Y a mí me encanta el tuyo", dijo Darien mientras acariciaba sus gruesos rizos. "He estado muriendo por pasar mis manos por él desde la primera vez que te vi".

Nicolás se rió. "Seamos realistas, hombre, has estado muriendo por tocarla desde que la vimos".

Darien se encogió de hombros. "Sí, eso también".

"No lo entiendo", dijo, maravillada por sus palabras.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" Preguntó Nicolás.

"¿Por qué yo? Me refiero a que ambos actúan como si yo fuera algo especial. Me siento como una diosa por la forma en que dos me miran y hablan de mí".

"Así es como se supone que debes sentirte", dijo Darien, alejándose, con los ojos brillantes. "En cuanto a porqué tú, cariño, eres la indicada. No hay otra manera de explicarlo. Te vi y fue algo así como recibir un balazo".

Ella frunció el ceño. "No estoy segura que esa es la manera en que quiero ser inmortalizada. ¿Alguna vez has recibido un disparo?"

"Él no, yo sí", dijo Nicolás secamente. "Si lo hubiera hecho, no estaría usando esa descripción tan colorida".

Darien sonrió. "Tengo una buena imaginación".

Serena se levantó y se puso de rodillas para poder mirar hacia abajo a los dos hombres en la cama con ella. Era un festín de hombres y no podía controlar sus dedos ávidos. Puso las manos en sus pechos y las dejó vagar a través de los huecos y crestas de los músculos y bajó sobre sus vientres tensos.

Ella distraídamente trazó el contorno del tatuaje de Darien, mientras su mano se detuvo sobre la pelvis de Nicolás, justo encima de la mancha oscura de pelo que rodeaba su polla.

"Me encantan tus tatuajes", murmuró. "Solía mirarte y preguntarme hasta qué punto de tu cuerpo llegarían". Ella se volvió y quitó la mano del abdomen de Nicolás para después tomar su mano. "¿Por qué tienes

_Valor_, _Honor_, y _Corazón _tatuado en la muñeca? ¿Tienen un significado especial?"

Una sombra oscura cruzó la cara de Nicolás, mientras miraba hacia abajo en las palabras que rodeaban la muñeca. "Son por mi hermano. Él era un policía también. Fue asesinado en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Eran su credo. Las palabras por las que él vivió toda su vida. Valores que nuestro padre nos enseñó a respetar todos los días de nuestras vidas".

"Ambos suenan como personas impresionantes", dijo en voz baja.

"Lo eran", respondió Nicolás. "El mundo no es lo mismo sin ellos".

"¿Qué pasó con tu padre?", preguntó.

"Él se retiró de la fuerza y luego, un año más tarde, murió de un ataque al corazón. El mismo año mi hermano fue asesinado".

Su corazón se estremeció por él, se agachó y tiró de él hacia sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. "Lo siento. Debe ser muy doloroso para ti".

Cuando ella se apartó, Nicolás parecía un poco aturdido. Luego extendió la mano, le acarició la mejilla y sonrió. "Gracias. Nadie me ha abrazado desde que mi padre murió. Se sintió... agradable".

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Me alegro de ser la primera entonces".

Volvió a bajar su mano, por su abdomen, y luego con timidez fue más abajo hasta que sus dedos rozaron su erección.

Palpitaba caliente y duro contra la palma de su mano mientras lo envolvía alrededor de la suave piel satinada.

Darien se inclinó y le acarició la oreja. "¿Por qué no saltas sobre él? Tengo una idea. Si dejas que Nicolás cuide de ti por un tiempo, me pondré un poco de lubricante y te ayudaré para que puedas tomarnos a los dos".

Contuvo el aliento mientras su mente destellaba con las imágenes de ella sobre Nicolás, y Darien a su espalda. Era tan oscuramente erótica, como nada de lo que había imaginado. Pero ahora que la idea había sido plantada, estaba fascinada, intrigada, y tremendamente excitada.

Nicolás buscó a ciegas un condón, incluso mientras Serena con cautela subía por encima de sus piernas y acomodaba sus rodillas a cada lado de él.

Pero cuando lanzó el condón abierto al colchón junto Serena, la buscó y comenzó a tirar de ella sobre su cuerpo.

"No he probado tu dulce coño todavía", murmuró. "Y no hay forma que quiera que me tomes si no estás preparada. Muévete hacia arriba y ponte a horcajadas sobre mi cara".

Su rostro ardía. Podía sentir el ardor avanzando sobre su cuerpo. Le temblaban las manos mientras él la ayudaba a escalar su cuerpo musculoso. Oh Dios, ella no era una diosa del sexo. ¿Cómo iba a sacar esto adelante?

Pero en el momento en que ella misma se situó sobre la cara, se olvidó de todas sus inhibiciones. Lo único que quería era sentir la magia de su lengua.

Él agarró sus caderas y la guió hacia abajo.

"Ábrete para mí, cariño".

Tragándose el nerviosismo, bajó despacio, deslizando sus dedos en la carne húmeda e hinchada. Ella extendió sus pliegues y la lengua recorrió su apertura hasta su clítoris.

"Perfecto", suspiró. "Malditamente perfecto. Quédate justo así, muñeca".

Pronto, quedarse quieta fue imposible. Ella se movió hacia atrás y adelante, guiando a su boca a los lugares en los que más quería sentir su lengua. Él acariciaba, mordisqueaba y lamía y ella tenía que sujetarse a la cabecera para no derrumbarse sobre él.

"Ustedes dos me están matando", gimió Darien.

Serena se tensó mientras un orgasmo se construía rápidamente, ardiendo como un fuego intenso. Nicolás la acomodó hacia atrás hasta que ella se sentó sobre su pecho y se miraron el uno al otro, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"No quiero que te corras todavía", dijo. "Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando eso suceda".

Alargó la mano hacia el condón y ella se movió hacia atrás. Con las manos temblorosas hizo rodar el látex sobre su polla rígida y luego le tendió la mano a ella.

Ella deslizó sus dedos entre los de él, alcanzando su pene con la otra mano para acomodarlo. Ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando la cabeza tocó su entrada.

Se deslizó lentamente hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos a la exquisita plenitud. Se estiró y tensó al límite. Extendiéndose a su alrededor, tomándolo más profundamente, y se preguntó si ella incluso sería capaz de tomarlo todo en esta posición.

"Ve despacio, cariño. No te vayas a lastimar", jadeó. Pero estaba decidida a llevarlos al placer supremo.

Ella avanzó hacia abajo, conteniendo el aliento. Estaba mareada con la decadente emoción de ser poseída. ¿O era ella quien poseía?

Cuando su trasero se posó en la parte superior de los muslos de Nicolás, ella hizo una pausa, absorbiendo la sensación de tener una gran polla dentro de su coño. Se sentía increíblemente plena y tensa.

Unas manos cálidas se deslizaron sensualmente por su espalda y ella se arqueó al contacto de Darien como si fuera un gato. Avanzó hacia ella lentamente y después la tomó desde atrás, pasando sus dedos sobre su hendidura.

Separó sus mejillas y tocó su entrada con la punta del dedo, provocándole una exclamación de sorpresa. Empujó hacia adentro un poco y ella se sorprendió ante la facilidad con la que penetró el apretado anillo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había usado lubricante.

"Relájate y disfruta", dijo Nicolás mientras pasaba las manos sobre la cintura y luego ahuecaba sus senos. "Queremos que te sientas bien. Queremos que desees esto tanto como nosotros".

Pasó los pulgares por los pezones tensos y las ondas de placer rodaron a través de su cuerpo. Luego Darien empujó un poco más mientras le daba un tierno beso a la mitad de la espalda.

Con una mano acariciaba y amasa su trasero, mientras movía su otro dedo cuidadosamente dentro y fuera de su culo. Nicolás acarició y jugueteó con sus pezones y de vez en cuando la rozaba con su polla, enviando pequeños espasmos a través de su coño.

Ella ya se encontraba impaciente, aunque sabía que no sería capaz de tomar Darien tan pronto. Suspiró y levantó el culo cuando Darien introdujo otro dedo a través de su apertura y la acarició, esparciendo el gel frío. A continuación, deslizó un dedo hasta el fondo y ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y el placer.

"Dios, estás apretada", gruñó Darien. "Me está matando el pensar en follar tu dulce culo".

"Me pasa lo mismo", murmuró ella, retrocediendo, impaciente por más.

Cuando él añadió un tercer dedo, estirándola para dar cabida al mismo, sintió el primer pellizco de dolor. En vez de rehuir, gimió suavemente y se abrazó al calor que se extendía.

"Así se hace, mi amor", susurró Darien. "Eres tan hermosa, Serena".

Sus dedos se movieron más rápido y con más fuerza. De vez en cuando, se detenía a añadir más lubricante, siempre asegurándose de que su entrada fuera suave y fácil.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a anticipar cómo se sentiría cuando él metiera la polla en esa pequeña abertura, estirándola, obligándose a entrar, forzándola a aceptarlo.

El sudor perlaba su frente y su respiración se redujo a inhalaciones cortas, erráticas.

"Jesús, Darien, hay que darse prisa o ella se va a correr y yo ni me he movido", se quejó Nicolás.

"Ella no está lista", dijo Darien. "No voy a hacerle daño".

"Por favor, inténtalo", rogó Serena. "Te detendré si es demasiado doloroso. Lo que estás haciendo se siente tan bien. Te quiero dentro de mí. Los quiero dentro de mí".

Darien murmuró una maldición y luego sus dedos la abandonaron. Un instante después, ella sintió sus manos en el culo de nuevo, separando sus mejillas. Esta vez, la corona contundente de su pene sustituyó los dedos en su apertura. Podía sentir el frío del lubricante sobre el condón mientras empujaba hacia adelante.

En un agonizante centímetro a centímetro, el aplicaba presión, pero nunca demasiado. Cada vez que pensaba que ella quería que se detuviera, parecía sentir su malestar y hacía una pausa. Entonces él y Nicolás comenzaron a acariciarla, besarla, a darle palabras de aliento.

Nicolás jaló suavemente sus pezones, trabajándolos con sus dedos. A la par que pellizcaba cada vez más fuerte, Darien empujaba en ella, hasta estar completamente dentro de su culo.

Su espalda se curvó y echó atrás la cabeza. Ella temblaba y se tensaba como reacción al calor palpitante de dos vergas enterradas profundamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se acurrucaron contra el pecho de Nicolás, y sus dedos rebuscaban en su carne mientras se estremecía, tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus enloquecidas terminaciones nerviosas.

"Shhh, está bien, nena. Estamos ahí ahora", le susurró Darien contra su espalda. "Sólo relájate. Ajústate a nuestro tamaño. Tenemos todo el tiempo en el mundo. Dime cuando puedo moverme. No voy a hacer nada hasta que estés lista".

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, jadeando, con la boca seca, y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras luchaba con su orgasmo. Ella no quería correrse todavía. No cuando estaba empezando. Quería saber exactamente lo que se siente el ser follada duro y largamente, con su cuerpo albergando no una, sino dos enormes pollas.

"Está bien", dijo en voz baja y tensa. "Yo quiero esto. Los quiero a los dos. Es abrumador. No es doloroso. No me lastima. Sólo es algo diferente".

Nicolás se rió entre dientes y alzó la mano para enmarcarle la cara antes de levantarla y tirar de ella hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso. "Tienes habilidad con las palabras, querida".

Darien se retiró, sacando su polla a través de la apertura distendida, apenas abierta, hasta que ella gimió sin poder hacer nada, enterrando sus dedos en el pecho de Nicolás. Luego, Nicolás se lanzó hacia delante otra vez y ella se quedó sin aliento ante la plenitud instantánea.

Finalmente, Nicolás la agarró por los muslos. Darien puso las manos arriba en la cintura. Ambos la sujetaron con fuerza y comenzaron a moverse con movimientos lentos y sensuales.

Su cerebro rápidamente se derritió.

Su orgasmo se elevó agudo e implacable. Ella ya no podía controlar el impulso. Llegaba sobre ella con la fuerza de un maremoto.

Su grito era agudo y penetrante. Todo su cuerpo temblaba hasta el punto de dolor. La presión era insoportable y bella al mismo tiempo.

Los dos hombres irrumpieron en ella, una y otra vez, tomando, poseyéndola, manejándola sin piedad. Ella les rogó que se detuvieran y después exigió que no lo hicieran.

Entonces la mano Darien se enredó en su pelo y tiró bruscamente, doblándole el cuello hacia atrás para poder besárselo. La mordió una vez y luego hundió sus dientes en su punto de pulso.

Ella se derritió. Literalmente, se hizo pedazos, cada uno de los cuales iba en una dirección diferente. Su visión se hizo borrosa, su mente quedó en blanco, y ella estaba a la deriva en una nube de euforia absoluta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había derrumbado sobre el pecho de Nicolás, hasta que poco a poco notó que su mejilla estaba apoyada sobre su corazón mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento.

Darien estaba presionado fuertemente a su espalda y su pecho se hinchaba contra ella, mientras también luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Nicolás la besó en la cabeza y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

Ambos seguían dentro de ella. Ella estaba tan sensible que temía cualquier movimiento. Al mínimo toque de ellos, gritaría.

"No te muevas, nena, mientras salgo", dijo Darien.

Ella contuvo el aliento, pero él era exquisitamente tierno, deslizándose con cuidado de su cuerpo con sólo una ligera punzada. Ella suspiró y se relajó contra Nicolás, con toda la energía minada por su intenso orgasmo.

"No quiero moverme", murmuró Serena contra el pecho de Nicolás.

Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, mimándola.

"Nadie dice que tienes que hacerlo, querida. Sólo recuéstate aquí un rato y déjame abrazarte".

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 4**

Serena estaba cubierta por Nicolás, cálida y completamente blanda, su suave y uniforme respiración indicaba que dormía. Nicolás sonrió y pasó los dedos por los rizos gruesos, entrelazando los extremos alrededor de sus manos.

"¿Ella está durmiendo?", Preguntó Darien mientras se ponía un pantalón y una camiseta. Se subió a la cama y se tendió a su lado, mirándola con ojos hambrientos.

No importaba que acabaran de estar con ella hace un momento, Nicolás sentía la misma hambre. No tenía idea de lo que pensaba Darien. Él era... Bueno, era impredecible. Uno nunca podía decir de dónde venía.

Él supo muy pronto cuán profundos eran los sentimientos de su amigo para el pequeño ángel en los brazos de Nicolás.

"No voy a dejarla irse de aquí", dijo Nicolás.

Miró por encima para evaluar la reacción de Darien a su declaración.

Darien frunció el ceño, pero permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato. Sus labios temblaban como si quisiera decir algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que era todavía.

Entonces maldijo. "Diablos, Nicolás, ¿Va a ser un problema? Porque sabes muy bien que no voy a dejarla irse tampoco".

Nicolás se encogió de hombros. "No tiene que ser. O podría ser. Eso depende enteramente de lo que quieres y lo que esperas".

"Y lo que ella quiera y esté dispuesta a aceptar", dijo Darien sombrío.

Nicolás asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Ese es el aspecto clave".

Darien resopló. "Jesús. Yo realmente no quería complicarme en estos momentos".

Una risa escapó Nicolás y rápidamente se quedó en silencio para no despertar a Serena con el ruido o el movimiento de su pecho.

Darien se dejó caer sobre su espalda para mirar hacia el techo. Nicolás podría decir que tenía una expresión contrariada en su rostro y que probablemente estaba murmurando en voz baja.

"No tiene por qué ser complicado", dijo Nicolás ligeramente. "Ya hemos superado el obstáculo más difícil. Ella ha tenido relaciones sexuales con los dos. Y no se asustó. Y está, obviamente, atraída por los dos. ¿Quién dice que tiene que ser una complicación? ¿No podemos tomarlo con calma, ver a dónde nos lleva?"

Darien rodó otra vez. "No, no podemos. Yo no quiero que ella duerma con nadie más. Caray, yo no quiero ni que mire a nadie más. Eso es una complicación. No importa cómo se mire, porque si yo no la quiero con otro hombre, eso significa que nos estamos comprometiendo a algo más profundo aquí. No quiero mirar a otra mujer, no después de ella, mierda. Esto lleva complicado escrito por todas partes. No me gusta la forma en que me estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Como una apuesta, con mis bolas aleteando en el viento".

Una risa silenciosa sacudió a Nicolás. Igual que Darien. Tenso. Siempre pensando demasiado las cosas. Nicolás meneó la cabeza. "Eres un desastre hombre. En serio. Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales con ella dos veces.

¿Cómo sabes que eso no es todo lo que quiere? Tal vez ella no va a querer quedarse por aquí. Tenemos que venderle la idea de quedarse con nosotros antes de poder preocuparse de si otro hombre la está mirando".

"Soy un maricón de mierda", dijo Darien con disgusto. "Te juro que en el momento que la vi supe que estaba jodido. Acabado. Hasta el cuello. Y lo peor de todo es, que ni siquiera me importa".

"Deja de quejarte. Te estás superando a ti mismo".

"¡Oh, como si no estuvieras pensando la misma maldita cosa!", murmuró Darien. "Estás ahí pensando en cómo convencerla de que permanezca con nosotros. No quieres que regrese al trabajo. Quieres mantenerla en casa para que puedas revolotear alrededor de ella y su rodilla lastimada".

"¿Soy tan obvio?"

"No, sólo te conozco. Te gusta tomar el control. Eres un hombre que ve las cosas en blanco y negro. Ves lo que quieres, urdes un plan y a continuación, lo llevas a cabo al pie de la letra".

"Creo que he oído un insulto en alguna parte".

"No, es lo que te hace un buen policía. Te concentras".

"Bueno, tal vez quiera que se quede. Quizá me gustaría eso, pero también sé que cuando se despierte, soltamos ese tipo de mierda después de sólo estar con ella unas pocas horas, va a pensar que estamos locos y probablemente se le romperá el cuello saliendo a toda velocidad. Y, diablos, no la culpo. El policía en mí aconsejaría a cualquier mujer alejarse de un hombre que está pensando en las cosas que estoy pensando".

Darien frunció el ceño otra vez. "Esto es una locura. Estamos locos".

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero no importa lo loco que estemos, maldita sea, no quiero que ella se vaya con la idea de que esto es una aventura de una sola vez y que la estamos agregando a las muescas en nuestra cama".

"Habla por ti mismo. He sido célibe. Más o menos".

Serena se agitó, volvió la cabeza para que su otra mejilla descansara sobre el pecho de Nicolás. Ella hizo uno de esos movimientos dulces y suspiró como si estuviera plenamente satisfecha. Nicolás le acariciaba el pelo.

"No sé lo que tiene", dijo Nicolás en voz baja. "Pero tienes razón. Ella es todo. Cuando la veo no puedo apartar la mirada. Hay algo que es simplemente irresistible en ella. Y lo cierto es que es tan dulce como parece. Ella me abrazó por amor de Dios".

"Awww, ¿estás triste porque no te he abrazado?", dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras.

Nicolás frunció el ceño y alzó su dedo medio. "Vete a la mierda, hombre".

Darien se rió entre dientes. Luego se estiró y puso su brazo sobre su cabeza. "Estoy cansado. Ha sido una semana larga. Si no estamos pensando en dejarla ir, voy a votar por dormir un poco, dejarla descansar y pasar el día follándola hasta mañana".

"Sutil", dijo Nicolás. "Jodidamente sutil". Sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

Darien era... así, él era Darien. Después de haber sido socios durante cinco años, Nicolás sabía que era inútil hacer comentarios sobre la falta de tacto Darien.

Darien podría pelear sus propias batallas de todos modos. Si Serena iba a estar con ellos durante mucho tiempo, ella iba a aprender a tratar con la rudeza de Darien. O no.

Con cuidado, él rodó, facilitándole a Serena moverse hacia abajo sobre la cama entre él y Darien. Darien se apresuró a meter un brazo alrededor de Serena y tirar de ella hacia su pecho.

"Ponte algo de ropa maldita sea", se quejó Darien. "Serena no está despierta y no quiero ver tu culo desnudo".

Nicolás sacó las piernas por encima de la cama y luego fue a buscar un par de pantalones cortos a su habitación. En el momento de su regreso, Darien estaba profundamente dormido, con la mejilla apoyada en el oído de Serena.

Sí, su compañero lo tenía mal. Pero Nicolás no podía decir una maldita palabra, porque él lo tenía igual de mal.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 5**

Serena se despertó, el cuarto oscuro a su alrededor. Era consciente de un cuerpo duro detrás de ella, pero podía sentir el calor de otro delante de ella.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y entornó los ojos ante la idea de que estaba recostada ahí, ruborizándose en la oscuridad, porque había tenido una noche salvaje de sexo con dos chicos calientes como el infierno.

Ella levantó la cabeza, buscando a su alrededor un reloj, pero no vio nada que fuera visible. Bueno, ella tenía que orinar de todos modos.

Cuidadosamente, se movió sobre la cama, no arrastrándose sobre ellos. No tenía idea de si tenían que trabajar hoy o no y pensó que necesitaban descansar después de estar despiertos hasta tan tarde.

Ella tanteó buscando su ropa y sacó, del bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos, su teléfono para comprobar la hora. Era temprano. O tarde, dependiendo de su horario. A menudo, Serena no se metía en la cama hasta después de una larga noche de limpieza en el bar.

Beryl todavía estaría en su oficina como siempre lo hacía, hasta las 6:00 a.m. todas las mañanas. Se encerraba haciendo Dios sabe qué, murmurando sobre los gastos. Las camareras la escuchaban quejarse con regularidad sobre la reducción de costes.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, Serena se sentó en el asiento del inodoro durante un largo momento, sopesando sus opciones. Ayer por la noche había estado molesta y dispuesta a mandar todo a la mierda y encontrar un nuevo empleo. Pero no podía permitirse perder incluso unos pocos días y no había ninguna garantía de que iba a encontrar otro trabajo tan rápido.

Lo que significaba que realmente necesitaba tragarse su orgullo y tratar de convencer nuevamente a Beryl que ella no había robado el dinero y rogar por su trabajo de vuelta.

Hizo una mueca, porque, hombre, era difícil tragarse su orgullo.

Nunca había sido buena en eso. Se frotó distraídamente la rodilla y luego se quedó mirando las cicatrices que se alineaban a ambos lados de la pierna.

Los cobradores no eran particularmente comprensivos, y ella tenía que comer y pagar la matrícula. Si tenía alguna esperanza de volver a estar de pie, tanto literal como figurativamente, tenía que aguantar y volver al bar.

Si salía ahora, podría estar de regreso a tiempo para cocinar el desayuno para los chicos. Ni siquiera sabrían que había estado fuera si las cosas iban bien con Beryl. Y en el peor de los casos, recogería sus propinas y su cheque de pago y se resignaría a tener que buscar otro empleo en lugar de tomarse un día de descanso largo.

Los sábados eran el único día que ella se daba para sí misma. El resto de su tiempo lo dedicaba a estudiar o trabajar.

Se apresuró a vestirse, se echó agua en la cara, tiró de la masa rebelde de su pelo hacia atrás y se lo retorció en un nudo. Luego Salió de puntillas por la habitación, deteniéndose en la cocina para dejar una nota rápida. Sólo en caso de que se levantaran antes que ella regresara.

Pensándolo bien, mejor comprobaba si tenían lo necesario para el desayuno, de lo contrario necesitaría hacer una parada en la tienda. Los huevos eran baratos, así como el queso y los champiñones. Podría hacer una tortilla y bizcochos.

Sacudió la cabeza después de buscar en la nevera. A juzgar por los restos de comida para llevar y las cajas de pizza, comían mucha comida rápida y casi no cocinaban.

Satisfecha con su plan, silenciosamente salió de la casa y se dirigió a su coche.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se detuvo en el estacionamiento del Pub Powell‟s. Como era de esperar, el jeep de Beryl estaba estacionado a un lado, pero el resto del lote había sido abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Buscó en su bolso la llave que aún no había regresado, se bajó y corrió hacia la puerta. Después de entrar, ella se dirigió hacia el despacho de Beryl en la parte posterior y, por supuesto, la luz brilló por debajo de la puerta.

Serena hizo una pausa, contuvo el aliento, enderezó los hombros, y llamó.

"¿Quién demonios es?" Beryl exigió. "Tengo un arma de fuego, para que lo sepas".

Serena sabía bien de la pistola que Beryl mantenía en su escritorio.

A Beryl le gustaba andar por ahí, dejando saber que estaba armada.

Decía que desalentaba a los idiotas de tratar de conseguir dinero fácil.

"Es Serena, Beryl. Tengo que hablar contigo".

Hubo una larga pausa. "Adelante".

Serena abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver a Beryl sentada detrás de su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Tienes un montón de nervios para volver aquí después de salir ayer por la noche".

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. "¡Tú me despediste! ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?"

"Parecías lo suficientemente interesada en trabajar hasta que esos dos policías comenzaron a revolotear a tu alrededor".

Serena estaba convencida de que esa mujer nunca había sonreído en su vida. Estaba arrugada, aparentaba alrededor de setenta años, a pesar de que Serena sabía que tenía unos cincuenta años, y tenía el tono áspero de un fumador empedernido.

"Mira, Beryl, yo no te he robado nada. No tienes pruebas y quiero mi trabajo de vuelta".

Serena estaba absurdamente orgullosa de lo segura y contundente que sonaba.

Los labios de Beryl hicieron un movimiento. "Yo sé que no robaste el dinero. Pero no estoy feliz de que te fueras de aquí ayer por la noche, así que no he decidido si recuperarás tu trabajo todavía".

Una vez más la boca de Serena se abrió. "¿Sabes que yo no he robado el dinero? ¿Y me despediste de todas formas? ¿Estás loca?"

"No me estás haciendo fácil el volverte a contratar", dijo Beryl secamente. "Yo no me enteré que no robaste el dinero hasta después del cierre. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. Ahora me hace falta un empleado, por lo que si pones tu culo en el trabajo de esta noche, para cubrirlo, puede ser que te devuelvan tu trabajo".

Por un momento, Serena se quedó sin palabras. Ella había esperado tener que luchar. Había estado preparada para luchar. Luego sus ojos se estrecharon, porque, en realidad, había sido demasiado fácil y Beryl no era nada fácil.

Beryl frunció el ceño. "No te embobes. Cometí un error. No me escucharás decirlo otra vez. ¿Quieres tu trabajo de nuevo o no?, pero decídete para saber si tengo que contratar a dos nuevos empleados.

Serena sonrió. "Sí, señora. Estaré aquí esta noche".

Beryl agitó la mano despidiéndola. "Entonces ya puedes irte. Tengo trabajo que terminar para que pueda regresar a casa e ir a la cama".

Sintiéndose mareada y triunfante, Serena se volvió y salió corriendo de la oficina.

"¡No te olvides de cerrar la puerta al salir!" Gritó Beryl detrás de ella.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta antes de dirigirse a su coche. A mitad de camino, se detuvo y apretó el puño en señal de triunfo. El día estaba, sin duda, mejorando.

Y tuvo tiempo para correr por la tienda y estar de vuelta antes de que los chicos estuvieran incluso fuera de la cama.

Darien se agitó y automáticamente extendió la mano sólo para sentir el aire. Le dio unas palmaditas al lugar donde había estado Serena y frunció el ceño cuando sintió la frescura del lugar. Levantó la cabeza, parpadeando con los ojos lagañosos para ver a Nicolás tendido en el otro lado de la cama.

Aspiró a través de sus fosas nasales el aroma de comida que flotaba en el aire. Fuera lo que fuese, olía muy bien. Su estómago gruñó y se dio la vuelta, frotándose el abdomen. Verdadera comida casera era una novedad. Él y Nicolás comían fuera, a domicilio, o comida enlatada. Habían renunciado a cocinar en el microondas, porque, bueno, sabía a mierda.

Se debatió entre la posibilidad de ducharse o ir a ver primero lo que Serena estaba haciendo. Finalmente decidió ir a verla, por si acaso ella tuviera planes de irse en cualquier momento.

Se encaminó a la cocina para encontrar a Serena agachada mirando en el horno. Su lindo culo se tensaba en los diminutos pantaloncillos de mezclilla y su erección de la mañana sólo se puso más dura.

Dios, él tenía que aprender a controlarse a sí mismo alrededor de ella.

Luego cerró el horno y se volvió, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando lo vio. Esa mirada lo calentó hasta los dedos de los pies.

"¡Oh, Dios, te has levantado! El desayuno estará listo en unos diez minutos".

"¿Tengo tiempo para una ducha?". Él miró tímidamente hacia abajo a su aspecto desaliñado. Tuvo suerte que ella no había salido corriendo y gritando en la dirección opuesta. Él se frotó el mentón y decidió que tendría que ser extra rápido en la ducha porque tenía que afeitarse también.

"Si te das prisa", dijo, con ojos brillantes. "Los bizcochos no son buenos cuando están fríos".

"¿Bizcochos?" Casi gimió. "¿Hablas de bizcochos caseros o de los que vienen en lata?"

"Mi abuela se retorcería en su tumba ante la idea de bizcochos de lata", dijo Serena con una sonrisa. "Ahora vete o tendrás que comer frío".

"Me voy, me voy", dijo mientras se volvía y corría al baño.

Para cuando regresó, exactamente ocho minutos más tarde, con una cortada que mostraba su precipitación al rasurarse, Nicolás ya estaba sentado a la mesa del desayuno, mientras que Serena ponía los platos.

Ella sonrió de nuevo cuando vio a Darien y él sintió ese cosquilleo en el pecho de nuevo.

"Toma asiento. Estoy sirviendo las tortillas. Los bizcochos están listos para salir del horno y la salsa ya está".

"Ah, infiernos. Salsa", respiró Darien.

Nicolás se rió entre dientes. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos algo parecido a una verdadera comida casera. Podríamos caer rendidos besando tus pies".

Serena arqueó una ceja y movió los labios. "Podría gustarme eso".

Hizo un gesto a Darien para que se sentara y luego corrió alrededor del mostrador. Ella estaba de vuelta en un segundo con la tortilla para regresar a la cocina. Dos viajes más y había bizcochos ligeros y esponjosos sobre la mesa, junto con un plato de humeante salsa marrón.

El olor era divino.

Darien tomó una porción de comida y cuando llegó a su lengua, sintió como un orgasmo de nuevo.

"¿Bueno?", preguntó Serena.

Nicolás tenía la boca llena y los ojos cerrados de placer.

"Eres un sueño", dijo Darien cuando su boca quedó libre de alimentos.

"Eres hermosa, dulce, y ¡cocinas!, ¿Tienes algún defecto?"

Ella se ruborizó con un bonito color rosa otra vez, y el placer brilló en sus ojos.

Durante la media hora siguiente, él y Nicolás comieron como si no hubieran sido alimentados en una semana. Su estómago estaba, probablemente, a punto de gritar: ¿Qué carajo?, ya que no estaba siendo envenenado con mierda enlatada.

Cuando el plato estaba limpio y habían acabado con el último bizcocho, Darien se reclinó en su asiento y suspiró. Serena se levantó para recoger la mesa, pero Nicolás envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca y tiró de ella hacia abajo para sentarla.

"No es necesario que canses esa rodilla después de que te lesionaste anoche. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? Darien y yo nos haremos cargo de los platos más tarde".

"Está bien. Quizá debería descansar ahora de todos modos. Tengo que trabajar esta noche. Vamos a estar cortos de personal".

Darien se inclinó hacia delante al igual que Nicolás y pasó los dedos sobre la muñeca de Serena. Nicolás estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

Nicolás maldijo y Darien se quejó. "Ahora no. En cualquier momento, pero no ahora".

Serena les lanzó una mirada de desconcierto.

"El Jefe tiene su propio tono", dijo Nicolás secamente. "Lo siento cariño, tengo que contestar".

Sacó su celular e hizo un breve saludo. Darien observó agudamente cómo Nicolás fruncía el ceño y miraba rápidamente en dirección de Serena antes de enfocar su mirada en Darien.

Fuera lo que fuese, no podía ser bueno si el Jefe los estaba llamando en su día libre. Esperaba que el asesino en serie no hubiera atacado de nuevo.

"Estaremos allí", dijo Nicolás en tono grave.

Colgó y echó una mirada inquieta en dirección a Darien de nuevo.

Luego tiró de la mano de Serena llevándola hacia él y le frotó los dedos por los nudillos.

"Darien y yo tenemos que salir y no sé cuánto tiempo vamos a tardar. Pero quiero que te quedes aquí. Descansa un poco. Haz lo que tienes que hacer. Yo te llamo. Dame tu número de celular".

Serena frunció el ceño, pero recitó su número mientras Nicolás lo guardaba en su teléfono. A continuación, Nicolás se levantó e hizo un gesto a Darien.

"Vamos. Te lo contaré en el camino".

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 6**

Nicolás revisó el cuerpo de Beryl Powell y exhaló. Esto iba a ser muy difícil, en más de una manera. Miró a Darien, que también parecía resignado. Pero al menos Serena no tendría que ir a trabajar esta noche.

De soslayo, Nicolás escuchó a uno de los otros detectives que habían sido llamados a la escena, mencionar el nombre de Serena. Rápidamente se puso al corriente y se acercó interrumpiendo la conversación.

"¿Qué sucede con Serena Tsukino?" preguntó Nicolás.

Trevor "Taiki" Seiya entrecerró los ojos, visiblemente enojado por la interrupción, "¿La conoces?"

"Sí, la conozco. Darien y yo venimos seguido a este lugar. Serena es una mesera. Ella trabajo anoche".

"Bueno, tu mesera es nuestra principal sospechosa en este caso. Por lo que tenemos hasta el momento, podría decirse que es pan comido".

"¿Qué diablos?" Darien exigió mientras se abría paso.

"Ella no está en su departamento. Ya envié a Jones a buscarla. ¿Saben dónde encontrarla?" preguntó Taiki.

Nicolás y Darien se miraron. Esto era una gran casa de puta. Ahora no podrían tomar el caso. No si Serena estaba involucrada. Pero al menos podrían librarla de culpas.

"¿Dónde está el jefe?" preguntó Nicolás, "él necesita escuchar esto".

"Viene en camino. Beryl Powell era una vieja amiga. Está ansioso por clavar a su asesino en la pared".

Justo cuando el Jefe Markham entraba en la oficina, Jud Hennessee estaba poniendo una sábana sobre la cabeza de Beryl. El Jefe detuvo a Hennessee y con cuidado apartó la sábana hacia atrás lo suficiente para ver el rostro ensangrentado de Beryl.

"Jesús", murmuró el Jefe. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Nicolás y Darien estaban con Taiki. "¿Tienen alguna pista?" exigió el Jefe.

Taiki asintió.

"Quiero al maldito que hizo esto", gruñó el Jefe.

"Mire, Jefe, tenemos que decirle algo. E involucra a la principal sospechosa del caso. No tengo todo los hechos. Taiki estaba por contármelos. Pero Serena Tsukino no pudo haber asesinado a Beryl Powell porque ella estaba… estuvo conmigo toda la noche", terminó Nicolás con firmeza. "Ella estuvo con Darien y conmigo. La acabamos de dejar hace unos minutos".

El Jefe fulminó con la mirada a Taiki, "¿Y esa es tu principal sospechosa?"

Taiki miró fijamente a Nicolás y Darien, en una forma que cabreó a Nicolás.

Como si no les creyera o como si él lo estuviera inventando para proteger a Serena.

"Tenemos testigos que señalan que la vieron en el bar alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, que es la data de muerte", dijo Taiki.

"Mentira", respondió Darien, "ella estaba en la cama conmigo".

El Jefe levantó una ceja. "Creí que estaba en la cama con Nicolás.

Decídanse".

"Estaba en la cama con los dos, ¿de acuerdo?" masculló Nicolás, "Lo importante no es con quien ella estaba teniendo sexo. Lo importante es que ella tiene una coartada".

Taiki cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, "¿Anoche a qué hora se fueron con ella del bar?"

"¿Dudas de nosotros?" Lo desafió Darien.

El Jefe levantó las manos, "Afuera, todos ustedes".

Los cuatro hombres salieron del bar hacia el auto del Jefe. Éste se apoyó en su coche y miró a Nicolás, luego a Darien y finalmente a Taiki.

"Terminemos con esto lo más pronto posible. Respondan la pregunta de Taiki. Si ella estaba con ustedes en ese momento esto se resolverá rápidamente, pero si los dos están involucrados, tenemos que aclararlo y seguir de acuerdo al procedimiento".

"Nos fuimos como a las once", dijo Nicolás.

"¿Y esa es su hora habitual de salida?" preguntó Taiki.

Darien negó, "No, por lo general ella cierra. Pero se lastimó la rodilla y dijo que se podía ir".

"Bien, esto es lo que yo sé", dijo Taiki con tranquilidad. "Ella fue despedida anoche. Tengo dos testigos, además de una anotación en el libro de asistencia, donde se señala que Serena era sospechosa de robar dinero y Beryl la echó. Eso fue aproximadamente a las 10:45. Los testigos también escucharon que Serena la amenazó. Bien, ustedes dicen que ella se fue con ustedes a las once. ¿Les dijo algo de que había perdido su trabajo?"

Una bola comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Nicolás. Miró a Darien que parecía perturbado.

"No", murmuró Darien, "dijo que tenía que estar esta noche porque estaban cortos de personal. Nos los dijo hace un rato atrás".

"Bien. ¿Qué tan seguro están de su paradero a las cinco de la mañana?" continuó Taiki.

Nicolás tragó. "No me desperté hasta las siete. Ella estaba en la cocina cocinando".

Darien asintió. "Sí, yo me desperté sólo unos minutos antes. Nos quedamos dormidos como a las tres".

"¿Exactamente cuál es su relación con la señorita Tsukino?" intervino el Jefe. "¿Hace cuánto la conocen?"

A Nicolás no le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando esto y la bola era cada vez más grande en sus entrañas.

"Hace unas semanas. Entramos, tomamos unos tragos. Flirteamos. Le hicimos una propuesta".

"¿Y alguna vez aceptó su oferta?" preguntó Taiki.

Darien negó. "No hasta anoche".

"¿Sabía que ustedes eran policías?" intervino el jefe.

Nicolás asintió. "Sí. Lo sabía. No era un secreto".

Taiki y el Jefe se quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Darien parecía un poco indispuesto. Luego murmuró. "Imposible. No me importa cómo se vea esto. Ella no lo hizo. Ella es demasiado… dulce".

Nicolás pasó su mano por su cabello y miró hacia otro lado. Se sentía como un tonto y no le gustaba sentirse así. ¿Habían sido engañados por un par de ojos celestes?

"¿Se les ha ocurrido que ella aprovechó esto como una coartada?" les preguntó el Jefe con tranquilidad. "La despiden, se enoja con su jefa, ve una forma de tomar venganza y tiene una coartada perfecta. Es decir, ¿Quién dudaría de la palabra de dos detectives cuando dicen que estuvieron con ella toda la noche en la cama?"

Darien acarició su vientre, con una mueca formándose en su rostro. Él estaba moviendo su cabeza, negando.

Por mucho que le doliera a Nicolás, él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"¿En verdad la conocemos, Dar?" luego se giró hacia Taiki. "¿Tus testigos son confiables?"

"Dos empleados informaron haber escuchado la discusión entre la Srta. Tsukino y la Srta. Powell anoche. Esta mañana su auto fue visto estacionado fuera del bar por un guardia fuera de servicio y una persona que corre todos las mañanas cerca del bar".

"Mierda", maldijo Nicolás.

Darien estaba completa y absolutamente en silencio. Sus cejas hallaban juntas como una oscura sombra y su mandíbula apretada.

"Bien, ustedes dos están fuera del caso. Taiki estás a cargo. Quiero que por el momento se mantengan alejados de Serena Tsukino. Se les interrogará formalmente a los dos en la estación si ella los señala como coartada y niega haber estado en el bar esta mañana".

El teléfono de Taiki sonó y él levantó un dedo mientras se giraba a responder. Nicolás no puso atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Su mente estaba bloqueada por la desconfianza. Se sentía un completo idiota.

La coincidencia de que ella hubiese decidido ir a casa con él y Darien la misma noche que fue despedida y que amenazara a su jefa, era muy sorprendente para ser ignorada. Taiki terminó la llamada y se giró, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Dijeron que dejaron a Serena en su casa cuando los llamaron?"

"Sí", dijo Nicolás.

"Jones la acaba de recoger en el departamento de ella. La está trayendo en estos momentos".

Serena se sentó en la sala de interrogatorio de la estación de policías, su estómago estaba apretado y los nervios a flor de piel. Nadie le había dicho porqué carajo se encontraba ahí, sólo que sería interrogada. ¿Para qué? Y ¿Por qué?

Ella suponía que no debería haber accedido a venir. Ellos no la estaban arrestando así que tenía todo el derecho a rehusarse, ¿o no? La verdad era que se había sentido tan intimidada por el corpulento oficial de policía, quien le había "pedido", no muy amablemente, que fuera a la estación con él, que ella se había subido mecánicamente en el coche… en el asiento trasero de su auto como una maldita prisionera.

Ella estaba mortificada por la idea de que alguien la hubiese visto, y por las miradas que le dieran cuando el oficial la escoltaba a la estación.

Él la sentó en un pequeño cuarto que sólo tenía una mesa y sillas.

Era frío y estéril y aumentaban su inquietud.

¿Le habían pasado algo a Darien y a Nicolás? Pero seguramente nadie le avisaría a ella. ¿Al menos que ellos la hubiesen mencionado alguna vez?

Ella negó. No era bueno especular. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y luego podría irse a casa.

Estuvo sentada lo que le pareció una eternidad. Estaba en silencioso y vacío. De seguro podría salir. No podían retenerla ahí. La puerta estaba abierta. ¿Era una prueba?

Ella negó una vez más. Estaba volviéndose loca y siendo paranoica.

Finalmente dos hombres entraron en el cuarto. Uno era un hombre de edad con cabellos canosos, cejas oscuras y abundantes, y arrugas alrededor de sus penetrantes ojos. Se movía con autoridad, pero no fue él quien se sentó frente a ella. Él se quedó de pie al lado, con los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba fijamente.

Desconcertada por su mirada, puso su atención en el hombre frente a ella. Luego tragó, porque él la miraba como si pudiera aplastarla como a un insecto.

"Señorita Tsukino. Soy el detective Seiya. Me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas".

"Bien", ella exhaló. "¿Sobre qué? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Nicolás o a Darien?"

El detective Seiya entrecerró los ojos. "Soy yo quien hace las preguntas. Temprano esta mañana, Beryl Powell fue encontrada muerta en su oficina en el Pub Powell‟s".

Serena abrió su boca. Ella golpeó con su mano sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. "¡Eso es imposible! Ella estaba viva. Yo hablé con ella. Y cerré el lugar después de irme".

Los ojos del detective se abrieron y miró al hombre mayor quien seguía de pie al lado.

"Así que admite haber estado en el pub esta mañana".

Serena frunció el ceño y volvió asentarse, "Por supuesto. Fui a verla por mi trabajo. Hablamos alrededor de unos diez minutos y después me fui".

"¿A qué hora fue eso?"

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la frotó. "Las cinco, ¿creo? Estaba cerrado a la cinco. Me desperté temprano y sé que ella se va a las seis y necesitaba hablar con ella".

"¿Estaba enojada? ¿Discutieron?"

"No. Para nada. Tenía toda la intención de discutir mi caso. Verá, la noche anterior fui acusada de robar un dinero de la caja, pero era una mentira porque nunca he tocado la caja. Ella me despidió y al principio pensé dejarlo pasar, pero no puedo perder ni un día. Así que fui a su oficina a hablar con ella, de que era una tontería, y que necesitaba mi trabajo. Pero cuando llegué ella me dijo que sabía que yo no había tomado el dinero y que se enteró antes de cerrar, pero que se había molestado porque me había ido más temprano, ¡aunque me había despedido!"

Ella se calló lo suficiente para tomar aire.

"Continúe", señaló el detective.

"Así que me dijo que estaban cortos de personal. Asumí que ella había despedido a quien quiera que le hubiese robado. No lo sé, pero me dijo que si quería devuelta mi trabajo, tenía que ir esta noche a trabajar".

"Entiendo".

Nuevamente observó al hombre mayor, y Serena miró rápidamente a los dos mientras se daba cuenta de la situación. Está bien, ella era lenta, pero de repente era claro como el cristal del porqué ella estaba siendo "interrogada".

"Creen que yo lo hice", susurró.

El detective se inclinó hacia delante. "Bueno, déjeme decirle cómo nos lo contaron los testigos. La Sra. Powell la llamó a su oficina. La despide por robar dinero. Comienza a discutir. La amenaza. Unos minutos después, se marcha con unos policías. Se va a su casa con ellos. Se divierte un rato. Luego se escabulle cuando ellos están durmiendo, regresa al pub, tiene otra pelea con la Sra. Powell y cuando ella no le regresa su trabajo, la mata. Luego regresa a la casa de Darien Chiba, entra sigilosamente mientras ellos aún duermen, hace el desayuno, pretende que nada pasó, le dice que tiene que ir a trabajar y luego se va tan pronto como ellos salen. ¿Estoy en lo correcto hasta el momento?"

El rostro de Serena quedó sin color. Estaba tan aturdida y asustada que juraba por Dios que no podía abrir la boca. ¿Era eso lo que ellos creían? ¿Era lo que Darien y Nicolás pensaban? Ya le habrían dicho todo a este detective sino ¿como podría saberlo?

"¿Está sugiriendo que los usé para poder asesinar a alguien?" gruñó ella.

La idea sonaba tan descabellada que lo único que ella podía hacer era quedarse sentada y mirar aturdida mientras el detective la juzgaba fríamente.

"Lo que pienso es que es demasiado conveniente que usted de repente haya aceptado la propuesta de Nicolás y Darien cuando los había rechazado por semanas. Y justo la noche que es despedida de su trabajo y amenaza a su jefa. Ella resulta muerta justo a la mañana siguiente y usted estaba presente en la escena del crimen. De hecho, tal parece que usted fue la última persona en verla viva. Ahora dígame, ¿Cómo se ve eso?"

Ella se puso de pie nuevamente. "Me importa una mierda como se vea. Yo no lo hice. ¡Ella me regresó el trabajo! Es obvio que despidió a alguien más. ¿Por qué no interroga a los demás empleados?"

"Oh, los interrogaremos. Ya hemos interrogado a varios. No se ve nada bien para usted, señorita Tsukino. Porqué no hace las cosas más fáciles para nosotros y nos dice lo que realmente sucedió. Tal vez sí fue con la intención de hablar con ella, tal vez se enojó cuando ella se rehusó. El fiscal podría considerar un cargo menor de homicidio involuntario si nos dice exactamente lo que sucedió".

Lágrimas de rabias comenzaron a llenar sus ojos y le molestó que estos imbéciles pudieran verla llorar. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no golpear al condescendiente imbécil en su rostro.

"No hice nada", masculló, "y al menos que me estén arrestando, me largo. No se me acerquen sin una orden".

"Lo haría mucho más fácil para usted si cooperara".

Por primera vez, el hombre mayor habló y Serena volvió su ira contra él.

"Vete a la mierda. Me voy".

Se dirigió hacia la puerta pisando fuerte y casi choca contra Darien y Nicolás que estaban justo afuera en el pasillo. Dio un paso precipitado hacia atrás mientras el alivio la recorría.

"Gracias a Dios que están aquí", susurró ella, "díganles que yo no lo hice. Hagan que lo entiendan".

"No podemos, Serena", dijo Nicolás con una voz muy formal.

Su frente se arrugó por la confusión mientras miraba a los dos hombres. Nicolás se veía… estoico. Darien se veía enojado y confundido. Sí, bueno, únete al club.

La realidad la golpeó como un gran bloque de concreto. Ellos creían que ella lo había hecho. La miraban como si los hubiera traicionado.

Como si los hubiera usado. La decepción fue tan grande que casi la hace caer de rodillas. Entonces se armó de valor, porque no podía permitirles que supieran cuánto le dolía que la vieran como lo hacían.

"No lo hice", dijo tranquilamente, "por favor, créanme".

Algo brilló en los ojos de Nicolás. Él vaciló y parecía… desgarrado.

¿Quería creerle? Ella no lo sabía. Él era tan difícil de leer. Ella quería ver la duda en sus ojos, y tal vez ahí estaba, pero ¿cómo sabía que no era sólo una gran ilusión?

"¿Por qué te fuiste tanto rato, Serena?" le preguntó Darien, "dijiste que estuviste en el pub tan sólo unos diez minutos. La línea de tiempo no tiene sentido. Danos algo con lo que trabajar. Dinos que pasó para que podamos ayudarte".

Ella los miró, entumeciéndose más a cada minuto. "Pasé a la tienda a comprar cosas para hacerles el desayuno".

Al no poder soportar su escrutinio, o la idea de que ellos pensaran que ella podría hacerlo, aunque sea sólo un por un momento, se giró y pasó entre ellos caminando por el pasillo, al principio, lentamente, pero luego aceleró el paso. Escuchó que uno de ellos la llamaba, pero no quiso girarse.

Verían cuán devastada se encontraba.

Salió rápidamente por las puertas y bajó las escaleras hacia la calle, sin un destino claro, no podía estar ni un minuto más en ese lugar tan hostil. Dios, todos creían que ella había _matado _a otra persona a sangre fría. Ellos estaban locos, pero la parte aterradora era cuán serios estaban y eso la asustaba a muerte.

¿Qué había pasado con lo dulce que ellos pensaban que era ella? ¿O lo tierna y hermosa y bla, bla, bla? Le dolía la cabeza el saber cuán tonta se sentía en estos momentos.

A tres cuadras de la estación de policías, ella sacó su celular y se sentó en la acera, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho mientras torpemente marcaba un número de teléfono.

"Por favor, por favor, contesta", susurró.

"¿Aló?"

"Rei, gracias a Dios. Soy Serena".

"¿Serena? Querida, ¿cómo estás? Suenas como si estuvieras llorando.

¿Qué pasa?"

Serena secó con rabia la lágrima que caía por su mejilla y trató de aclararse el nudo en su garganta.

"Necesito que me vengas a buscar", le dijo con una voz temblorosa.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 7**

"¿Quieres que vaya y los patee a todos en las pelotas?" preguntó Rei con una mirada de enojo.

Serena cerró sus ojos, curvó sus manos alrededor de la cálida taza de café, e inhaló el aroma. Sin importar cuán duro lo intentaba, no podía dejar de temblar. Sus brazos se agitaban, sus manos se sacudían, incluso sus dientes se mantenían castañeteando, generando un sonido muy molesto.

Ella abrió sus ojos cuando Rei gentilmente tomó el café de sus manos y lo puso en la mesa frente al sofá.

"Vas a derramártelo todo encima, cariño. Aún estás temblando como una hoja".

"Gracias por venir", le dijo Serena por no saber qué más que decir.

Estaba tan agradecida de que Rei hubiera llegado inmediatamente y la hubiese traído de nuevo a su departamento. La idea de volver a su casa sola le producía dolor de estómago.

"Deja de agradecerme. ¿Para qué están las amigas?"

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. "Tú eres la mejor amiga que podría pedir. Me has estado apoyado desde el sexto grado".

"Malditamente cierto. Y tú me has apoyado a mí".

Rei era una mujer hermosa y tenía una sonrisa cálida que atraía a las personas sin más. Era ligeramente más alta que Serena, pero mucho más delgada. Era desgarbada, con una talla que hacía a Serena ponerse verde de envidia, y se movía con una gracia que hacía a la gente detenerse para observarla pasar.

Tenía cabello castaño rojizo, largo y lacio, que a la luz del sol reflejaba seis tonos diferentes. Y los ojos de color azulado, claros y limpios. Cautivantes al mirarlos.

"No contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Debería bajar y patearles sus traseros?"

Serena sonrió. O al menos lo intentó. "No. Yo soy la imbécil en esto. Nunca debería haber ido a casa con Nicolás y Darien. Estaba enojada porque Beryl me despidió. No estaba pensando con claridad. Tenía la rodilla lastimada y ellos me estaban ofreciendo… confort".

Rei bufó. "Eso no era lo único que estaban ofreciendo".

"Cierto", reconoció Serena. "Pero de todas las noches para haber cedido. No sólo piensan que asesiné a una mujer, sino que también piensan que soy un vagabunda que sedujo a dos detectives hasta su cama para poder escabullirme y realizar mi malévolo cometido".

"Suena como algo salido de una película clase B2".

"Sí… y que lo digas". Murmuró Serena. Cubrió su cara con las manos.

"Dios, no sé qué voy a hacer. Ellos realmente piensan que lo hice. Se supone que tienen testigos. ¿Qué hago Rei? No puedo pagar un abogado. No puedo permitirme estar sin trabajo, pero ¿quién va a contratarme con todo esto cerniéndose sobre mí?"

Rei la alcanzó y apretó su mano. "Tú no lo hiciste. Por supuesto que no lo hiciste. No podrías matar ni a una mosca Serena. Trata de evitar la ansiedad por ahora. No te han arrestado. Aún tienen que armar el caso. Encontrarán al verdadero asesino de Beryl. Si sucede lo peor, puedo llamar a mi papá. Sabes que te ama como a una hija y que estará más que deseoso de ayudar".

Serena perdió la batalla contra las lágrimas y abrazó a su amiga. "Te amo", le dijo con intensidad. "Nunca olvidaré que estuviste conmigo cuando estaba hospitalizada y luchaba para poder volver a caminar".

Rei se apoyó y acarició el desordenado y sucio cabello de Serena.

"Necesitas descansar, cariño. Sé que es difícil hacerlo, estando tan asustada y enojada. Déjame darte una de mis pastillas para dormir. No te hará daño tomar algo que te ayude para eso".

Serena asintió, sus ojos cerrados en cansancio. Estaba exhausta.

Ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por sumergirse unas cuantas horas en la inconsciencia.

Cuando el teléfono de su escritorio sonó, Nicolás lo levantó y ladró un saludo. Por un minuto hubo silencio antes de que sonara el extraño y familiar chisporroteo del sintetizador electrónico.

Se tensó y volteó violentamente, moviéndose desesperadamente para buscar a Darien o a cualquiera que pudiera ver.

"Buenas tardes, Detective Broughman. Debo decirlo, estoy decepcionado. Esto último ni siquiera fue un desafío. Apenas merecedor de mis habilidades. Claramente tendré que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Le daré las coordenadas, pero no les será difícil encontrarla".

El estómago de Nicolás se revolvió y antes de que pudiera responder, la llamada acabó. Se sentó pesadamente en su silla, aún sosteniendo el auricular mientras entraban el Jefe y varios policías.

"Era él. Cristo, hay otra. Él dijo que ésta no fue un desafío".

Gritaron maldiciones. El Jefe se presionó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. "Maldito. ¿Algo más?"

"Sólo que tendrá que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Dijo que ella no era merecedora de sus habilidades. Nos dio la ubicación. Dijo que no sería difícil de encontrar".

"Se está haciendo más intenso", dijo Darien. "Sólo han pasado dos semanas desde la última. La mitad del tiempo que transcurrió entre las dos últimas víctimas".

"Suena como si fuera a salir a cazar de nuevo pronto", dijo Taiki frunciendo el ceño. "Tenemos que atrapar a este hijo de puta".

"Den aviso," dijo el Jefe. "Necesitamos empezar la búsqueda. Háganlo lo más discretamente posible. No queremos alertar a la prensa antes de siquiera tener un cadáver. Las personas comenzarían a rondar los bosques y arruinar nuestra escena del crimen".

Los oficiales se dispersaron lentamente. Nicolás se pasó la mano por el cabello. Le dolía la cabeza como un hijo de puta. Esto apestaba. El momento en que ocurría apestaba. No quería tener nada que ver con la investigación que envolvía a Serena, una parte de él se rehusaba a creer que ella pudiera ser la responsable. Según lo último que había escuchado, era sólo cuestión de meras formalidades y el caso pronto sería cedido al DA3. A pesar de que se suponía que él no estaría involucrado en el proceso –o con Serena- no tenía intención de dejarlo así. Necesitaba saber por sí mismo cuál era el papel de Serena en esto.

Sólo que ahora, cada minuto de su tiempo tenía que ser destinado a la recuperación de la víctima más reciente.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, tomó el teléfono para llamar a su grupo de voluntarios. Lo último que quería era el cuerpo de otra joven perturbando sus sueños. Ella al menos merecía ser encontrada y enterrada con dignidad, no abandonada a pudrirse, sin un funeral que celebrara su vida.

Serena y Rei se sentaron de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, con un pote de helado Blue Bell en sus manos. El de crema y galletas era la perdición de Serena. De verdad. No había un helado con mejor sabor. En ningún lugar del mundo. A Rei le gustaba más el estilo fru-fru y había pedido una extraña mezcla de sabores y nueces. Serena tenía escalofríos sólo de pensar en todas esa cosas en su helado.

Rei pasaba los canales de televisión rápidamente, una costumbre que volvía loca a Serena, pero no dijo nada y en lugar de ello se concentró en su helado. Cada deliciosa caloría. Hey, cuando tu vida apesta, come helado.

"¡Santa mierda, Serena, esa eres tú!"

La cabeza de Serena se levantó bruscamente, sus ojos se estrecharon en confusión. "¿Qué?"

Rápidamente se enfocó en la pantalla mientras Rei subía el volumen. Quedó paralizada cuando vio una fotografía de sí misma extendiéndose por todos los noticieros. El presentador parloteaba acerca del accidente de la dueña de un pub de la localidad, pero lo único que Serena escuchó fue su nombre y que era la persona de interés en este caso. La historia continuó dando información acerca de Serena, incluyendo que ella fue mesera en el pub hasta haber sido despedida bajo sospecha de robo.

"¿Qué carajo?" lanzó Rei. "No lo creo. Santa mierda. ¡No pueden hacer esto! No has sido arrestada. No pueden manchar tu reputación así".

"Aunque los cargos no se han presentado oficialmente, se espera que la policía haga el arresto pronto".

El estómago de Serena languideció y su boca se secó. Ella permaneció sentada observando la televisión durante mucho tiempo después de que Rei la apagada y arrojara el control remoto al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Eso es todo! Ya estoy llamando a papá. Esto es un ultrajante. No pueden hacerte esto. ¿Una fuente dentro del departamento de policía? ¿Qué infiernos? Necesitamos saber quién te vendió y demandar sus traseros". Gruñó Rei. "No pueden andar por ahí filtrando basura a la prensa cuando no se han presentado cargos en tu contra por el crimen. ¿Qué hay con lo de "inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"? Ya te están juzgando, maldición".

Serena no podía hablar. Sentía la garganta cerrada. Esto era una pesadilla. Sí, ella había estado aterrada por ser llevada a la estación de policía para responder, y sí, la había enojado que dijeran abiertamente que creían que ella había matado a Beryl. Pero ni siquiera entonces ella había considerado realmente que todo acabaría de esta manera. Tal vez estaba en fase de negación, pero los inocentes no eran condenados en realidad, ¿o sí? Sólo en películas o novelas de misterio. Dios, se sentía como una estúpida ingenua.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" susurró para Rei.

Rei se sentó cerca de Serena y la tomó por los hombros. "Lo que vamos a hacer es contratar un abogado. Uno malditamente bueno. Papi debe conocer a alguien. Voy a llamarlo ahora mismo. Y escucha lo que digo Serena. Si vienen a buscarte, no digas ni una palabra. Ni una simple palabra. Sólo míralos y niégate a hablar hasta que tu abogado te aconseje. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Entendiste? Ni pío. Tratarán de hacerte confesar. Diablos, tratarán de hacerte decir toda clase de cosas que puedan dar vuelta en tu contra en la corte. Si no dices nada, no podrán hacerlo".

Serena asintió estúpidamente. Luego abrazó a Rei, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas. "Estoy aterrada. Estas cosas no se supone que pasen en la vida real".

Rei la apretó y luego la separó de ella. "Mañana, quiero que vayas a tu departamento y saques todas tus cosas. Te quedarás conmigo hasta que todo esto acabe".

"Pero no puedo hacer eso. Ni siquiera tengo un empleo", protestó Serena.

"Exacto. No puedes pagar la renta si no tienes trabajo y si no te quedas conmigo, te quedarás en la calle. Eso definitivamente no pasará. Puedes llevarme a trabajar, luego tomar mi auto para ir a buscar tus cosas y recogerme después de mi turno".

"Te amo", dijo Serena con firmeza.

Rei sonrió. "También te amo. Patearemos algunos traseros de policías. Ahora déjame ir a llamar a papá. Él va a ponerse furioso. Te sacaremos de ésta, Sere. Lo prometo".

**Continuara…**

**2** _**Las películas de clase B**_, son Films de bajo presupuesto para la televisión, con poca publicidad para su distribución. Puede ser un género poco ambicioso en términos artísticos. (N. de la T.)

**3** _**DA ("District Attorney")**_, fiscal de distrito, quien representa al gobierno en contra de un acusado de crimen. (N. de la T.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 8**

Incluso después de haber visto un sinnúmero de cuerpos sin vida en sus años en las fuerzas, Darien tuvo que alejar la vista de la escena de la joven mujer tendida en el piso, media cubierta en hojas, con lodo y tierra en su piel, mezclándose con la sangre proveniente de varios cortes. El asesino había estado en lo correcto. La víctima no había sido para nada difícil de encontrar, pues el imbécil la había dejado para que la encontraran en el lugar donde ellos siempre partían la búsqueda dentro del bosque.

La absoluta insensibilidad, el hecho de que el matar fuera un deporte para un hijo de puta que se emocionaba al dar caza a una mujer indefensa, llenaba a Darien de rabia.

Los últimos momentos de vida de la chica estuvieron llenos de dolor, terror y el fútil conocimiento de que iba a morir. Esta vez, el tiro no había sido a distancia. No, juzgando por las marcas en las rodillas y la posición de la herida de entrada, el bastardo había alcanzado a su presa, la había hecho arrodillarse y después, le había disparado, estilo ejecución.

O quizás él nunca la había puesto a la caza. Quizás estaba cambiando su juego. Pero, luego, él se había quejado durante su llamada con Nicolás de que la mujer no había sido un desafío. Quizás ella se había negado a correr. Quizás se había percatado de que era inútil. O quizás, simplemente, se había dado por vencida.

El laboratorio de criminalística había marcado un vasto perímetro y, más allá, otros oficiales de policía buscaban meticulosamente por alguna cosa, cualquier cosa, que el asesino pudo haber dejado detrás. Tarde o temprano, él tenía que cagarla.

Pero el bastardo incluso había recogido sus propios cartuchos, y la mierda de todo esto era que, o él tenía los pies más ligeros conocidos por el hombre o cubría sus huellas extremadamente bien, porque no habían sido capaces de encontrar ni el más mínimo disturbio en la tierra o en el piso del bosque. Sólo sangre, huellas y las marcas de la víctima.

Era una chica linda. Parecía una estudiante de universidad.

Fácilmente unos veinte años más joven que la última víctima. Sus ojos azules ya estaban cristalinos y fijados en la muerte, su cabello sucio con sangre. Darien sacudió su cabeza y exhaló un suspiro frustrado. A veces, su trabajo apestaba.

Pronto, la víctima ya estaba envuelta en una bolsa para cadáveres y fue llevada donde la furgoneta del forense esperaba. Levantaron y limpiaron la escena y, mientras el anochecer se ponía sobre el bosque, Nicolás y Darien se arrastraron junto a los otros voluntarios hacia donde los vehículos estaban estacionados. Estaban sucios, cansados y descorazonados.

El humor de Darien sólo se oscureció cuando vio las furgonetas de la prensa estacionadas alrededor de sus propios autos. El Jefe ya estaba respondiendo preguntas y la situación se veía bien encaminada para convertirse en un verdadero circo.

"Vayámonos de aquí", murmuró Nicolás. "Recojamos un pack de seis o cinco y embriaguémonos". A eso, Darien no se opuso.

Mientras subían a la camioneta de Nicolás, el celular de Darien sonó. Cuando miró la pantalla, reconoció el número de inmediato y su estómago se apretó.

"Es Taiki", le murmuró a Nicolás. Diablos, él quizás ya había arrestado a Serena. Justo lo que faltaba para cerrar un día estelar.

"Chiba", ladró Darien al teléfono.

"Darien, es Taiki. Mira, hombre, creo que deberías pasarte por la estación. Sé que ya has tenido un día muy largo, pero creo que estarás interesado en saber esto".

Darien suspiró. "Está bien. Estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible".

Metió su celular en su bolsillo y dijo. "Quiere que vayamos a la estación."

Los labios de Nicolás se apretaron. "Genial. Justo cuando pensé que el día no se podía volver más malo".

Manejaron de vuelta a la ciudad en silencio, pasando a través de las pequeñas comunidades, muchas de las cuales habían sido los hogares de las mujeres victimizadas por el Gran Asesino del Bosque.

Estacionaron fuera de la estación ya bien entrada la noche.

Darien se moría de hambre y, además, tenía una cita con un paquete de cervezas. Dejaron la camioneta de Nicolás, y Darien miró los peldaños de la entrada. "Mierda", susurró.

"Vamos. Acabemos luego con esto", Nicolás dijo cortante. "Ha sido un día infernal".

Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y Nicolás sacudió su mano al

despachador4 cuando éste los saludó con ganas.

"Hola, chicos. Taiki está en su oficina. Los ha estado esperando".

"Parece que Taiki está un poco ansioso de empujar a Serena por nuestras gargantas". Dijo Darien con voz tersa.

Los labios de Nicolás se apretaron, pero no dijo nada mientras caminaba por el largo corredor hacia la oficina de Taiki al final. Taiki estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con papeles hasta la nariz. Cuando escuchó a Nicolás y Darien, levantó la mirada y soltó su lápiz.

"¿Haz arrestado a alguien?" preguntó Nicolás, enojado.

"Si, lo he hecho".

Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una mueca. "Bien, entonces, ¿por qué necesitas que esté aquí? ¿No lo podrías haberlo dicho por teléfono?"

Taiki niveló su mirada con la de Darien. "Serena no lo hizo. Nos decía la verdad".

Nicolás se congeló y el corazón de Darien comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

"Está bien, espera", comenzó Nicolás. "Arrestaste a alguien. Y justo ayer ella estaba totalmente condenada frente a tus ojos. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"

"Siéntense. Necesitan ver esto".

Taiki se giró y apuntó con el control remoto a una televisión que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, mientras Nicolás y Darien se dejaban caer en las sillas.

Mientras miraban las noticias, que lo único que hacían era poner a Serena como una asesina, los dedos de Darien se enrollaron para formar puños apretados.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?" demandó Nicolás. "¿De dónde mierda sacaron la información? ¿Quién es el maldito soplón?"

"No lo sé", dijo Taiki. "El Jefe está furioso. Diablos, estamos todos furiosos, porque a nadie de aquí le gusta que los malditos noticieros digan mierda antes de que nosotros estemos listos".

"Hijo de puta", maldijo Darien. "Entonces ella no lo hizo, pero ahora eso no importa, porque todo el mundo _cree _que fue ella".

Taiki levantó la mano. "Ya estamos haciendo un control de daños. Tenemos una confesión y el Jefe va a manejar la conferencia de prensa él mismo para decir que se ha hecho un arresto, de que los cargos serán puestos sobre quien corresponda y que la Srta. Tsukino fue un instrumento de suma importancia para el departamento, para descubrir al verdadero asesino".

"Un poco tarde", dijo Darien amargamente. "¿Quién mierda lo hizo?"

"La coartada de Serena, que la ponía en el supermercado, fue suficiente. Ella decía la verdad sobre haber estado en ese pub no más de 10 minutos. No es que ella no hubiera podido matar a la Sra. Powell en ese lapso de tiempo, pero había mucha sangre en la escena y no hay manera en que ella pudo haber limpiado todo y haberse ido al supermercado tan rápido. Cuando comenzamos a cuestionar a otros empleados, una de las historias no coincidía y cuando presionamos a la bartender, se paralizó en los primeros treinta segundos. Ya para los cinco minutos, era una manojo de llanto y no podía declararse culpable lo suficientemente rápido".

"¿Entonces por qué diablos la información se ha filtrado?" demandó Darien. "Hijo de perra. Nada está decidido aún. No somos unos malditos principiantes. Nunca vamos a la prensa, pero está mas que claro que no vamos por ahí diciéndole a la gente quien creemos que mató a alguien".

"Quiero saber quién es el responsable tanto como tú", Taiki dijo, con una mueca. "Todo esto compromete mi investigación".

"¿Alguien le ha informado a Serena de que ya dejó de ser una sospechosa?" Cortó Nicolás. Taiki, se detuvo durante unos segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia Nicolás.

"Creí que, quizás, ustedes dos querrían hacer los honores. Lo dejo en sus manos. Ustedes son los primeros en saberlo, porque los llamé en cuanto estuve listo con la confesión que me llegó hace un par de horas atrás.

Darien se desordenó el pelo. Probablemente Serena ni siquiera les volvería a dar la hora, pero merecía saber que ya no era sospechosa.

"Gracias, Taiki. Te lo agradezco". Dijo, mientras se paraba.

Nicolás también se levantó y ambos inclinaron la cabeza en forma de despedida, para después dirigirse hacia la camioneta de Nicolás. Por un largo momento, Nicolás se sentó detrás del manubrio y sólo miraba a través del parabrisas.

"Mierda", dijo finalmente, mientras le pegaba un puñetazo al manubrio. "Nos estuvo diciendo la verdad todo este tiempo. Fue a casa con nosotros porque quería hacerlo".

Darien asintió con la cabeza. "Lo sé. La cagamos en grande. Dios. Esto es demasiado. La coincidencia de que todo esto ocurriera de esta forma tiene que ser astronómica".

"O quizás no fue una coincidencia", dijo Nicolás sombríamente. "No tenemos los detalles aún, pero es absolutamente posible que alguien vio la oportunidad e inculpó a Serena".

"Necesitamos ir a su casa. ¿Tienes la dirección?" Nicolás maldijo y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Taiki. Veinte minutos más tarde, ambos se estacionaban fuera del departamento de Serena y vieron que su coche estaba afuera. Darien respiró con alivio, porque por lo menos se encontraba en casa. Harían que Serena los escuchara. No tenía otra opción.

Los dos salieron del vehículo y justo cuando se acercaban a la puerta, ésta se abrió y Serena prácticamente se tropezó con ellos mientras arrastraba una maleta detrás de ella. Paró rápidamente, y se habría caído si Nicolás no le hubiera sujetado del brazo y la hubiera estabilizado. Darien pudo ver la mueca de dolor en su cara cuando su pierna soportó demasiado peso.

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de quienes eran, se alejó de ellos precipitadamente. La maleta cayó en la entrada con un fuerte sonido.

"¿Están aquí para arrestarme?" preguntó con voz temblorosa. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, que Darien maldijo el miedo en sus ojos y en su voz. Trató de acercarse y tocarla, para, de alguna manera, ofrecerle seguridad y tranquilidad, pero ella se alejó aún más, haciéndose más pequeña aún.

"No, cariño, no lo haremos", dijo Nicolás suavemente. "Estamos aquí para decirte que se ha hecho un arresto y que tú ya no eres sospechosa".

Serena los miró a ambos por un largo tiempo, su boca abierta. Sus ojos se turnaban entre uno y el otro, incrédulos y después, sacudió su cabeza como si no hubiera entendido completamente lo que le acababan de decir.

"¿Así de simple?" dijo, con voz ronca. "¿No me van a arrestar?"

Darien sacudió su cabeza. "No. Ya no estás bajo sospecha".

Lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena y giró su cabeza cuando las secó con la palma de sus manos. "De todas maneras, todos creen que soy culpable. Estaba en todas las noticias. Voy a tener que conseguirme un trabajo nuevo".

"Vamos a arreglar eso", prometió Darien. "El departamento está en deuda contigo. El Jefe se encargará de eso y después, nadie pensará que eres remotamente culpable".

Serena tragó con un poco de dificultad y sus mejillas se llenaron de color. "No lo puede arreglar. Ustedes no pueden controlar lo que otras personas piensen o lo que crean que conocen. Lo que la gente sabe, es que mi cara estuvo en todas las noticias. Después de un tiempo, quizás no se acuerden de la razón, pero sabrán que había algo relacionado conmigo de lo que deberían tener cuidado. Así que no, no pueden arreglar esto por mí".

Darien no lo pudo soportar más. "Cariño, vamos dentro de la casa. ¿Ibas a alguna parte?"

"Sí, me iba a ir a quedar a la casa de una amiga. Ella llamó a su papá para conseguir un abogado, porque estaba convencida de que me arrestaría en cualquier momento. Y no voy a entrar a ninguna parte contigo".

"Serena, por favor". Dijo Nicolás suavemente.

Los ojos de Serena lanzaron chispas. "¿Sabías que yo dije lo mismo?

Les dije: Por favor, créanme. Aunque entiendo que ustedes sólo estaban haciendo su trabajo. No estoy enojada, porque parecía que yo sí había matado a alguien y ustedes sólo se encontraban haciendo su trabajo.

Entiendo porqué tenían que alejarse de mí, pero ¿quieren saber lo que no entiendo y lo que, de verdad, está haciendo que me enoje con ustedes?"

Darien tragó y dejó caer su mano.

"No entiendo porqué me miraban como si yo no fuera nada para ustedes, como si yo los hubiera traicionado. Entiendo que quizás lo _pensaron_, pero me condenaron sin siquiera preguntar. Nunca, ni una miserable vez, me preguntaron si es que lo había hecho o no".

Mierda. No había nada que él pudiera decir, porque en realidad nunca preguntaron. Habían estado demasiado envueltos en su propia ira pensando que habían sido utilizados.

"Sé que tenían un trabajo que hacer, pero ¿los hubiera matado decir: sé que se ve mal, Serena, pero me puedes decir lo que pasó? ¿Les hubiera matado preguntar si yo de verdad lo había hecho? _Nunca_ preguntaron. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo. Asumieron que tenían todos los hechos y miraron directamente a través de mí y básicamente, estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de que yo era una puta que usaba sexo para cubrir un crimen".

La miseria y humillación en la cara de Serena apuñalaba a Darien y Nicolás no se veía mejor.

"Necesito irme", murmuró ella. Se agachó para recoger su maleta y comenzó a descender los peldaños hacia su auto. Cuando llegó al final, su rodilla le falló y Serena perdió el equilibrio, agarrándose de la maleta para recuperarlo.

"Demonios, Serena". Dijo Nicolás mientras se apuraba para ayudarla. "Al menos déjame llevar tu maleta. Necesitas descansar tu rodilla".

"Sólo deja que me vaya". Dijo ella suavemente, su voz envuelta en dolor. "Honestamente, no puedo hacer esto contigo ahora mismo. Estoy cansada. No he dormido en días".

Darien caminó detrás de ella y pasó una mano por sobre sus hombros. Apretó un poco y le acarició suavemente. Serena se tensó bajo su tacto, pero no se apartó.

"Lo siento, Serena. Te juzgué erróneamente. Tienes razón, debería haberte preguntado. Debería haber hecho muchas cosas. Y no quiero que esto se termine para nosotros".

Serena fijó esos ojos azul profundos, que ahora derramaban fatiga.

"¿De qué "nosotros‟ me hablas, Darien? ¿Tú? ¿Yo? ¿Nicolás?" Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Fue una buena noche. Me divertí mucho, el sexo fue genial, pero no estoy segura de qué más buscas".

"Mucho, mucho más", gruñó Nicolás.

Sorprendida, Serena se giró para mirar a Nicolás, mientras él trataba de sacar la maleta de la mano de ella.

"Te queremos a ti, Serena." Darien dijo. "Ambos te queremos. No sólo por la noche. Definitivamente no sólo por la noche. La cagamos, lo sabemos, pero espero que nos des una nueva oportunidad".

Serena llevó una mano a su frente y fue en ese momento en que él pudo ver el verdadero dolor en el que ella estaba. Algo se desató en su pecho mientras la miraba luchar con la ira y la tristeza que teñía cada una de sus palabras.

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo ella, en un suave susurro. "Necesito irme".

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia el coche, pero se lo tomó con calma esta vez. Nicolás la siguió con su equipaje y lo metió en el portamaletas en silencio.

"No acarrees eso donde sea que vayas", dijo Nicolás ásperamente.

"Consigue a alguien que te ayude".

Ella asintió y comenzó a meterse al auto.

"¿Cuándo volverás?" Dijo Darien rápidamente, porque no iba a dejar que Serena se fuera sin decir nada.

Ella encogió sus hombros. "No lo sé. Las cosas han cambiado. Necesito unos días para descubrir qué voy a hacer ahora".

"No te demores, Serena", agregó Nicolás suavemente. "Te estaremos esperando".

**Continuara…**

**4** _**El despachador **_es la persona encargada de recibir y transmitir mensajes, rastrear vehículos y equipos, y grabar información importante. Las organizaciones, incluyendo a la policía, los bomberos, entre otros, utilizan sus servicios para coordinar sus operaciones. (N. de la C.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 9**

"¿Así que les dijiste qué?" preguntó Rei mientras lamía el helado de la cuchara.

En lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo un nocturno y engordante ritual, las dos mujeres se sentaron en el sofá devorando un litro de helado Blue Bell.

"Te das cuenta de que sería más barato si sólo compráramos un galón", señaló Serena.

"Todo consiste en la intención", dijo Rei. "Si compro un galón, mi intención es comer el galón entero. Mientras que si compro un litro, sólo me estoy comprometiendo a un litro".

Serena rió. "¡Tu lógica es defectuosa! Comemos un litro cada noche. La misma cantidad de helado que estamos consumiendo".

Rei arrugó la nariz. "No me siento culpable comprando un litro".

Serena llevó otra cucharada cremosa dentro de su boca y suspiró.

Algo del pánico se había calmado, pero su nivel de ansiedad estaba todavía por las nubes. Tenía que pagar la renta en tres días y aún no tenía un trabajo. Así que debía que tomar una decisión. Ella no podía pagar el alquiler y costear sus servicios públicos. Rei le había ofrecido hospedaje hasta que pudiera conseguir otro trabajo y otro lugar para vivir. Lo cual significaba que si lo hacía, tenía tres días para estar fuera de su apartamento.

Entonces se echó a reír porque, realmente, aparte de los platos, la ropa y algunos artículos, como la televisión que raramente veía, no tenía nada que mover.

"¿Y?" soplo Rei. "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijiste a tus policías? Estas evitando la pregunta que te hice hace un rato".

Serena suspiró. "Ellos no son mis policías. Y no les dije mucho. Estaba molesta. Un poco aturdida. Ellos no querían que me fuera, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?"

"¿Estaban apropiadamente arrepentidos?"

"Define apropiadamente".

"¿Te suplicaron?", Preguntó Rei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Serena frunció el ceño. "Bueno, no. Yo no hubiera querido eso. Sólo se veían y sonaban… arrepentidos. No sé. Sinceramente, en ese momento no me encontraba demasiado preocupada acerca del estado en que estaban. No quiero ser grosera, pero me hallaba lidiando con mis propios problemas y no los suyos. Ellos no fueron acusados de asesinato. No habían tenido su imagen en todas las noticias, mientras que, en términos generales, se daba a entender que iban a ser arrestados y acusados de un crimen".

"No me sermonees hermana. Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Serena dejó escapar el aliento. "Demonios, no tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que ellos quieren sacar de esto. Quiero decir, se suponía que era una aventura. Ahora están actuando como si quisieran más. Ambos. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que funciona?"

"Bueno tu no parecías terriblemente preocupada por cómo funcionaba cuando estabas teniendo relaciones sexuales con los dos", señaló Rei con una sonrisa divertida. "Yo diría que funciona igual que la primera vez. Duermes con ambos".

"Eres una puta descarada", se quejó Serena. "Yo entiendo cómo funciona el sexo, ¿Okay? Es todo lo demás. No tengo idea acerca de esto".

Rei se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, ¿y qué? Aprendes sobre la marcha".

Serena se echó hacia atrás con fingida sorpresa. "¿Estás defendiendo a los dos hombres a los que llamaste gilipollas sólo unas pocas noches atrás? ¿Los mismos hombres para los que pensabas que una castración era demasiado benevolente?"

"Bien. Así que tengo una vena un tanto viciosa. Pero ellos parecían genuinamente arrepentidos y se preocupan por ti y tu rodilla. Se me hace difícil encontrar defectos en ellos, si quieren cuidar mejor de ti".

Serena rodó los ojos. "Mira, sólo requiero de unos días para arreglar mi desordenada vida. Lo último que necesito es empezar cualquier tipo de relación, ya sea casual o seria, en el medio de este montón de mierda llamada mi vida".

"Bien, sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero después de haberte venido a vivir conmigo y después de haber conseguido otro trabajo yo voto para que los llames y al menos les des la oportunidad para arrastrarse. Me encanta un hombre que sabe suplicar".

"Tienes que detenerte antes de que me pongas toda llorosa de nuevo".

Rei la miro extrañada. "¿Qué hice ahora?"

"Me haces reír y realmente necesito eso ahora mismo. Estoy tan contenta de tenerte".

Rei rió entre dientes. "Te olvidarás de mí muy pronto, cuando tengas a esos dos policías calientes de nuevo en tu cama. Cuando me hablaste acerca de la noche que estuviste con ellos, te quería apuñala Estaba tan celosa. Ellos suenan absolutamente calientes y esplendidos, incluso si son un poco gilipollas. Siguen siendo hombres después de todo. Si quisiéramos perfección, le podríamos penes a las mujeres y cortamos sus tetas".

"Alto", dijo Serena con un estremecimiento. "Creo que ya los arruinaste para mí".

Explotaron en risas de nuevo y Serena se relajó con alivio. Sólo hace algún tiempo, había estado convencida de que su vida se había terminado. Había tenido miedo y en su mente contemplaba la posibilidad real de ir a la cárcel.

Sin importar cuan dura ella pensara que su vida había sido después del accidente, tenía mucho que agradecer y prefería cada duro golpe a una vida tras las rejas.

"Creo que tenemos que celebrar", dijo ella impulsivamente.

El rostro de Rei se ilumino. "Estoy de acuerdo. Estamos siendo patéticas sentadas aquí hundiendo nuestras caras con helado, cuando deberíamos estar celebrando el hecho de que no mataste a tu malvada empleadora".

Serena suspiró. "No era malvada. Ella era simplemente…"

"Malvada. Era una arpía y tenía un humor de perros. Era una vieja bruja seca y probablemente ningún hombre la había tocado desde que se descubrió el fuego".

Serena trató de contener su risa porque... bueno, es incorrecto hablar mal de los muertos.

"Voy a admitir que ella siempre estaba de mal humor. Sin embargo, no especularé sobre su vida sexual, porque es simplemente... asqueroso".

Rei rió por lo bajo y luego estiró sus piernas sobre el borde del sofá. "Está bien, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Evidentemente Powell dejó de funcionar y nunca pondré un pie en ese lugar de nuevo, incluso si vuelve a abrir. Yo voto por ir a alguna parte, nos emborracharemos y luego tomaremos un taxi a casa. Tengo un par de sujetadores sexys para ambas".

Serena se rió. "Está bien, yo me apunto. Nadie me va a reconocer si estamos en un bar oscuro, ¿no?"

Después de pasar horas haciendo llamadas, entrevistando a los familiares y amigos de la víctima, Nicolás tenía un dolor de cabeza del infierno, y se sentía frustrado porque nada tenía sentido.

Él y Darien, así como todo el equipo asignado al caso del Gran Asesino del Bosque, habían tratado de conectar los puntos entre la víctima más reciente y las anteriores. Sin éxito. No pudieron encontrar nada que lo ligara a las mujeres.

Era por lo visto, totalmente al azar, lo que hacía aún más aterrador.

¿Cuáles eran los criterios de selección del asesino? ¿Sólo conducir por allí, ver a una mujer, y decidir que ella era la elegida?

Las mujeres no eran de la misma región o ciudad. No tenían intereses comunes. No compraban en los mismos lugares, no iban a las mismas iglesias. Sus trabajos eran variados, algunas eran estudiantes, y otras no trabajaban en lo absoluto.

El único denominador común es que eran mujeres. Y eso dejó un maldito montón de posibles víctimas en la carrera.

"Terminemos con esto", dijo Darien. "Ha sido un día largo y no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte. Todos necesitamos un poco de descanso. Podemos empezar de nuevo en la mañana".

Hubo murmullos de aprobación, pero después de que todo el mundo se había retirado de la sala de conferencias, Nicolás seguía sentado, mirando pensativamente a las fotos de la escena del crimen.

"Vamos, hombre. Salgamos de aquí. Vamos a tomar una cerveza".

Nicolás suspiró. "Sí, tienes razón".

Se estaba levantando de su silla cuando le sonó el móvil. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la llamada entrante aparecer como privada, apretó el botón y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

"Detective Broughman".

Escalofríos corrieron por su espina dorsal cuando oyó el revelador silencio mecánico y luego, "Detective, yo sólo quería que supiera que ya he seleccionado a mi próxima víctima y estoy seguro de que será un reto mucho mayor que la última".

"¡Hijo de puta!" Rugió Nicolás en el teléfono. "Deja de jugar, enfermo. Estas mujeres a las que estás matando son inocentes".

Hubo una clara pausa. "No, detective. Ellas no son inocentes. En absoluto".

El teléfono se quedó en silencio y Nicolás maldijo.

El Jefe asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Sucedió algo, Broughman?"

"Acaba de recibir una llamada de nuestro asesino", dijo Darien en voz baja.

"¿Y?" Demando el Jefe.

"Dijo que ya seleccionó a su próxima víctima. Jesucristo, jefe. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? Nunca me he sentido tan impotente en mi vida", dijo Nicolás. "¿Cómo se supone que vamos a mantener a salvo a estas mujeres cuando no tenemos idea de por qué las escoge? Estamos simplemente sentados esperando por él".

El Jefe parecía diez años mayor. Su cabello lucía más gris y las arrugas de su rostro eran más profundas. "Creo que tenemos que hacerlo público. Al menos deberíamos advertir a las mujeres de esta área, que ese cabrón ya ha elegido a su próxima víctima. Tenemos que ser más enfáticos en nuestras advertencias públicas. Hemos publicado varias declaraciones para las mujeres en la zona, pero tenemos que exponer la gravedad de esto, anteponiendo, ante todo, la seguridad personal en sus mentes".

Darien dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado. "Vamos a incitar al pánico".

"Sí, bueno, ¿qué otra cosa se supone que debemos hacer?" Desafió Nicolás. "No podemos hacer nada. No tenemos idea de cómo estas mujeres están siendo atacadas. No hay señales de lucha en su casa. No hay extraños merodeando alrededor de sus hogares. No hay actividad inusual. Es como si este hombre simplemente caminara directo a sus viviendas y ellas van de buena gana con él".

"Tal vez lo hacen", dijo Darien lentamente. "¿Y si este hombre es alguien en quien confiarían?"

"Pero no hay ninguna conexión entre estas mujeres. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que todos conozcamos a este tipo y confiemos en él?", se preguntó el Jefe.

"Podríamos llamar para ver si alguien de la compañía de cable, la compañía de electricidad, el gas o la compañía del agua han sido vistos en la residencia de la víctima", sugirió Nicolás.

Darien negó con la cabeza. "Ya hemos cubierto ese ángulo. No hay camiones utilitarios u hombres en uniforme o de otro tipo, que hallan sido vistos en estos barrios. Fue una de las primeras cosas que pensé".

Nicolás dejó escapar el aliento. El dolor de cabeza sólo estaba creciendo.

"Ustedes váyanse a casa", dijo el Jefe. "No me sirven en su condición actual. Voy a ir con el alcalde y convocaré una rueda de prensa conjunta inmediatamente. No me importa el tipo de pánico que se incite. Las mujeres de nuestra ciudad van a tener que tener cuidado".

Nicolás asintió, resignado al hecho de que había otra mujer por ahí que probablemente no puede salvar, y que ya podría estar en las manos de un loco.

"Vamos a tomar una copa", dijo a Darien.

No era como si alguna vez fuera a dormir, porque cuando cerraba los ojos, le obsesionaba la imagen de una hermosa mujer joven cubierta en suciedad y sangre.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 10**

Con el maquillaje y su pelo fijo, Serena no se parecía a la foto que habían emitido en las noticias. No estaba segura de cómo diablos se las habían arreglado para sacar a relucir la foto que tenían. Ella se veía con resaca, y dado que rara vez bebía en exceso, no era que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades de ser fotografiada borracha hasta el culo.

Esta noche, sin embargo, iba a hacer una excepción e iba a dar rienda suelta a la ansiedad.

"¡Santa mierda, está ruidoso aquí!", exclamó Serena cuando entraron al bar de la esquina.

"¿Qué?"

Serena se inclinó más cerca. "Dije que está ruidoso aquí".

Rei asintió con la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente. Entonces ella señaló hacia la barra y las dos mujeres se abrieron camino entre la multitud. Al llegar al mostrador la música se detuvo, sin embargo, los oídos de Serena continuaron zumbando un buen rato.

"Gracias a Dios", dijo Rei. "Ahora no vamos a tener que gritar para pedir una copa".

El barman era lindo en cierto sentido, pero Serena encontró su mente preguntándose por los dos rudos policías que sacudieron su mundo en la cama y la destrozaron fuera de ésta.

Las mujeres aceptaron sus tragos y Rei se dio vuelta, con trago en mano, para examinar el surtido de gente en el apenas iluminado interior.

"Parece que esta noche la cosecha es escasa", murmuró Rei. "No hay muchos tipo lindos".

"Ese es tu problema", dijo Serena. "Te gustan lindos cuando deberías estar buscando un borde mas áspero. Algo que grite tipo duro y que sacuda tu mundo en la cama".

"Uh-uh, bueno no todas somos las reinas del trío", dijo Rei secamente.

"Oh Dios, eso suena tan sucio cuando tú lo dices", Serena gimió.

Rei se rió entre dientes. "Eres linda cuando te sonrojas. Además, no me escuches. Soy una perra celosa en este momento, porque moriría como una mujer feliz si hubiera conseguido dos hombres guapísimos".

Ella echó hacia atrás la bebida y la bajó, luego tendió la mano con el vaso y golpeó el hombro de Serena. "Hasta el fondo, amiga. La noche es joven y estamos desperdiciando buen alcohol".

Serena cumplió, inclinando su copa y tragando toda la bebida agria.

"Oh, infiernos no", dijo Serena. "No me darás demasiado tequila".

"No seas una perra llorona y bebe. Yo invito esta noche".

Serena hizo una mueca y luego cuidadosamente tomó uno de los vasos. "Estamos locas".

"Pero somos locas adorables", dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

Ella alzó su vaso, lo chocó contra el de Serena, y luego las dos pusieron el borde del vaso en sus bocas e inclinaron las cabezas hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

Era como tragar fuego.

Serena regresó jadeante, con los ojos llorosos. Alrededor de ellas estallaron los aplausos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella y Rei tenían audiencia.

"Mierda", murmuró.

Rei se encogió de hombros. "Démosles una función".

Los cantos de "tomar, tomar, tomar" llenaron el aire y Serena bebió el segundo trago. Un momento después, se sentía como si el revestimiento de su esófago fuera extraído, pero el alcohol bajaba y nadaba alrededor de su estómago.

"Uno más y luego vamos a bailar", dijo Rei. Ella señaló en dirección a la banda que estaba regresando del descanso.

Por ahora, Serena no podía recordar cuál había sido su queja original, pero ella estaba dispuesta a bailar. Había pasado mucho tiempo y podía sacudir el culo con buenos bailarines.

Brindaron una vez más, y luego Rei le gritó al camarero. "¡Danos otra! ¡Volveremos después de esta canción!"

Ella agarró el brazo de Serena y la arrastró a la pista de baile justo cuando los primeros acordes sonaron sobre sus tímpanos.

En unos momentos, tenían una multitud alrededor de ellas, una mezcla de chicos y chicas. Serena dejó que la música y el ritmo recorrieran su cuerpo, ya desatado por el alcohol. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la emoción inundara su pecho.

Alivio. Sus huesos se fundieron con la liberación. Libertad del miedo que había impregnado el aire a su alrededor en los últimos días.

Ella y Rei, gritaron juntas y por separado. Fue probablemente bien establecido que eran lesbianas, por la forma en que se sacudían y se molían una encima de la otra. Los gritos de "te amo" también podrían haber ayudado, pero a ninguno de los chicos parecía importarle. Cuanto más exuberantes ella y Rei se volvían, más chicos acudían a la pista de baile.

Cuando el juego terminó, Rei la arrastró a la barra donde estaban las bebidas esperando.

"Está bien, hagámoslo de nuevo", gritó Rei sobre la música.

"Después bailamos".

"Si no vomito primero".

Por ahora, otros se habían sumado a la fiesta de los tequilas y el camarero alineó una fila completa de Patrón. Ansiosas manos agarraron las copas, y después de un escandaloso conteo hasta tres, comenzaron a derribarlos uno tras otro.

"¿Ves lo que yo veo?" murmuró Nicolás, mientras Darien y él se pararon en la puerta de entrada del pub.

Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron mientras él se concentraba en la barra donde Serena estaba rodeada por una multitud. Ella fue rápidamente derribando los tragos junto con otra mujer de su misma edad.

"Sí, ya veo".

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo?"

"Pareciera que se está emborrachando", dijo Darien secamente.

Antes de que pudieran moverse en dirección de la barra, la mujer con Serena dejó su copa y luego tomó la mano de ella y la arrastró a la pista de baile.

Lo que siguió dejó a Darien con la lengua afuera y con los pantalones incómodamente ajustados. La mujer se movía como un sueño, todo curvas y suavidad, ondulándose al ritmo de la música.

Sus pechos estaban rellenos -debía ser un artilugio de esos Wonderbra- y casi se derraman fuera del top que llevaba. O no llevaba.

Demonios, era difícil decir desde aquí si estaba más dentro de la camisa o más bien fuera de ésta.

Pero lo que realmente le hizo apretar sus dientes fue el número de hombres que rodeaban a Serena tratando de tocarla y acercarse a su espacio.

"Está borracha", gruñó Nicolás.

"Oh, ¿tú crees?"

"Bueno, no podemos entrar y hacer destellar nuestras insignias.

Después de su experiencia esta semana con la policía, ella nunca más hablará con nosotros de nuevo. Lo que significa que vamos a tener que pretender ser sus enfurecidos ex novios y merodearla para arrastrarla afuera".

"Uhm, puede haber un problema con eso", señaló Darien afuera.

"Parece que ella está aquí con su amiga. No vi el auto de Serena en el estacionamiento. Lo que significa que vamos a tener que tomarlas a las dos".

"¿El novio de quién vas a ser?" Nicolás dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Darien frunció el ceño. "Me quedo con Serena. Tú toma a la otra".

"No está mal", dijo Nicolás. "No es Serena, pero es apetecible. Si no hubiera visto a Serena primero, yo absolutamente se lo haría".

Darien rodó los ojos. "Vamos. No puedo soportar esto un minuto más. No sabemos cuánto tiempo han estado en eso". Se abrieron paso entre la multitud, Darien fruncía el ceño a las personas que parecían más que dispuestas a darles a él y Nicolás un gran rodeo. Cuando llegaron a las mujeres, que estaban casi en cuclillas, la espalda y el culo de Serena se acurrucaban contra el pecho y la ingle de su amiga, y se contonearon de arriba abajo frente a todo el mundo como si estuvieran en un espectáculo erótico.

Al menos Darien entendía ahora porqué se había formado una multitud.

Darien se quedó allí, esperando que Serena lo viera a él y a Nicolás. Él plantó sus pies y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Una parte de la multitud se había movido hacia atrás para agrandar el perímetro, de modo que ahora los abarcaba a Nicolás y a él. Y todos se miraron con interés como si estuvieran seguros de que los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de comenzar.

Cuando Serena y su amiga finalmente se giraron, sus reacciones no tuvieron nada de divertidas. Serena se detuvo abruptamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. A su lado, su amiga también se detuvo y miró audazmente, rastrillando su mirada de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, hasta que se sintió un poco avergonzado.

"¿Son estos tus policías, Serena?" ella disparó.

Nicolás dio un paso adelante hasta que estuvo tan cerca de Serena que ella tuvo que inclinar su cuello para mirarlo.

"Sí, somos sus policías".

Serena negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que Nicolás asentía.

"¿Podría suponer que tomarás uno y me dejarás el otro a mí?" le preguntó tristemente su amiga.

Nicolás sonrió y la boca Darien se movió.

"Puedes tenerlos a los dos. Con mi bendición", dijo Serena de mal humor. "Son unos idiotas".

"Bueno, sí, pero son unos idiotas magníficos. ¿No saben todos ustedes cómo arrastrarse?"

Darien parpadeó confundido por el brusco cambio en la dirección de la conversación. "¿Arrastrarse?"

"Sí, estoy pensando que tendrás que hacer un poco de serio servilismo para conseguir que Serena te perdone. Ella ha atravesado un infierno los últimos días. Salimos para quemar energías y es posible que hayan arruinado su noche".

"¿Cómo te llamas, muñeca?" preguntó Nicolás.

"Rei, y soy su amiga, su mejor amiga. Y si ella no quiere irse con ustedes entonces se queda conmigo", dijo ferozmente.

"Las dos vienen con nosotros", dijo Darien. "Las dos están bebidas y vamos a asegurarnos de que llegan a salvo a casa. Ahora, pueden venir tranquilamente o podemos sacarlas cargándolas sobre nuestros hombros. De cualquier manera, ustedes vienen".

Rei parpadeó y los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos de nuevo. Tampoco parecía saber muy bien qué hacer con eso. Entonces Serena frunció sus cejas y levantó la barbilla. "No te atreverías".

Era la peor cosa para decir. En particular a Nicolás, porque decirle que no se atrevería fue como agitarle una chuleta a un pitbull muerto de hambre.

Nicolás simplemente la alzó, se la echó al hombro, y apoyó su mano posesivamente sobre su culo.

"¡Voy, voy!" exclamó Rei mientras ponía sus manos en el aire.

"Sólo señálame la dirección".

"¡Hey, bájame!" exclamó Serena.

Darien ya estaba sacando su tarjeta de identificación mientras conducía a Rei hacia la puerta. Nicolás lo seguía de cerca y Darien levantó la placa cuando el guardia de seguridad miró a Serena y frunció el ceño.

El guardia se relajó cuando vio la insignia y le indicó a Nicolás que pasara por la puerta.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Nicolás se dirigió hacia su camioneta con el impertinente pequeño culo de Serena apuntando hacia el cielo. Abrió la parte de atrás, la puso suavemente en el asiento, y luego le frunció el ceño mientras se paraba en la puerta.

"No sé en qué diablos estaban pensando. No deberías haber estado en la pista de baile bebida hasta el culo cuando tienes una rodilla como la mierda. Te vas a arrepentir mañana".

Darien guió a Rei alrededor para que pudiera sentarse al lado de

Serena en el asiento de atrás y entonces él podría subirse al frente. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando Nicolás cerró la puerta y deslizó su mirada sobre Serena.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la rodilla?"

"No", murmuró Serena.

"No siente nada en este momento", dijo Rei con aire de suficiencia.

"Supongo que no", dijo Nicolás mientras se subía. "¿Cuánto han bebido, chicas?"

Rei se encogió de hombros. "Seis... siete... tal vez diez cortitos".

"Jesús", murmuró Darien. "¿Diez? Eso es alcohol suficiente para poner a un elefante a dormir, por amor de Dios. ¿Qué estaban tomando?"

"Patrón".

"Oh, Dios mío", se quejó Nicolás. "¿Están locas?"

"Ella quería celebrar", se defendió Rei. "¿No es verdad Serena?"Se giró mientras decía lo último y se inclinó sobre Serena que se había quedado en silencio.

"¿Serena?"

Serena tenía la cabeza en la ventana, la boca entreabierta, y estaba fría y desmayada.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 11**

"¿Por qué, simplemente, no me llevan a casa y así podrán llevarse a Serena V con ustedes?", dijo Rei, mientras salían del aparcamiento.

"Estoy sobria. De verdad. Y así podrán postrarse a sus pies en privado. Eso cuando recobre el sentido, claro…"

Nicolás devolvió la mirada a Rei. "Me sentiría mejor si no te quedas sola".

Rei hizo una mueca. "Ya soy mayorcita. Además, puedo aguantar el alcohol. Los genes mutantes supongo. Puedo aguantar una gran cantidad de alcohol en un cuerpo pequeño. Nadie sabe nunca cómo lo hago sin desmayarme sobre mi propio vómito".

Darien arrufó la nariz ante semejante imagen y Nicolás comenzó a reír.

"Vale, muñequita. Te llevaremos a casa y te meteremos en la cama. Y entonces nos llevaremos a Serena con nosotros a casa para que podamos… postrarnos a sus pies".

Rei sonrió. "Sabía que no podían ser tan horribles".

Después de obtener algunas indicaciones para llegar al apartamento de Rei, lo que le venía de perlas a Nicolás, porque así ya sabían dónde encontrar a Serena, dejó a Rei y la observó desde el exterior de la vivienda, evaluando su nivel de sobriedad. La mujer no había dicho ninguna mentira. Podía beber una cantidad exorbitante de alcohol y seguir siendo totalmente coherente.

Serena por el contrario…

Dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, donde Serena seguía apoyada contra el vidrio, y entonces condujo hacia la casa de Darien. En cuanto aparcó el coche, Darien bajó y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, para que Serena no se cayese de lado.

Darien le soltó el cinturón y cargó con ella fuera del coche. La abrazó con fuerza mientras caminaba hacia la casa, y Nicolás sintió una profunda decepción por no tenerla acurrucada entre sus brazos. Tenía tantísimas ganas de tocarla que sentía que le dolía.

Los últimos días habían sido una tortura para los dos. Primero, la idea de que los había utilizado, y después el miedo de que, sin importar qué hubiera hecho, iban a arrestarla y meterla en la cárcel. Y al final, darse cuenta de lo equivocados que habían estado con ella, y el pavor de perderla justo cuando habían conseguido estar con ella.

"¿Debería ponerla directamente en la cama o intento despertarla?"

Preguntó Darien cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa.

"Ponla en la cama. Iré a preparar un café y veremos si podemos despertarla".

Darien se abrió camino pasillo abajo con Serena a cuestas, y Nicolás se fue a encender la cafetera.

Diez minutos después, entraba a la habitación con una humeante taza, y se encontró con Serena acurrucada contra Darien. La mirada de Darien se encontró con la de Nicolás, mientras éste dejaba la taza en la mesita de noche y se inclinaba cerca del oído de Serena.

"Serena, Serena, cariño, despiértate, ¿vale?"

Darien deslizó un dedo por su mejilla y, de pronto, Nicolás no pudo soportarlo más. Gateó por la cama y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, lo más cerca posible de ella. No quería despertarla y asustarla.

Quería que estuviera… cómoda. Segura.

"Serena", murmuró, añadiendo su voz a la de Darien. "Despierta, cielo.

Abre esos preciosos ojos marrones y mírame. He traído un poco de café que tienes que beberte".

Con esto, sus pestañas parpadearon y su mirada perdida encontró la de Nicolás. Y entonces, arrugó la nariz.

"No quiero café", Murmuró.

Nicolás rió y notó su corazón ablandarse. Maldita sea, quería apretarla contra su cuerpo y dejarla dormir contra él, como si fuera una alfombra calentita.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó ella.

Justo entonces, Darien mordisqueó la piel expuesta de su hombro, y ella giró la cabeza en su dirección con brusquedad, con los ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa al caer en su presencia.

"Vivimos aquí", dijo Darien.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago _yo _aquí?" Refunfuñó ella. "Fueron unos imbéciles. No quiero hablar con ninguno de ustedes ahora mismo. Estaba en una celebración, y pasándolo bien. Ahora no me estoy divirtiendo".

"Si no fueras una gatita borracha tan linda, te ensañaríamos lo mucho que podrías estar divirtiéndote ahora mismo", dijo Nicolás.

Serena le dirigió una mirada de disgusto, pero no continuó quejándose.

"La habitación me da vueltas, y no me encuentro muy bien", dijo ella.

La verdad es que se había puesto blanca como la nieve, y el sudor le cubría la frente.

"¿Vas a vomitar?"

"No sé. A lo mejor sólo necesito darme una ducha".

Darien alzó una ceja, recostado tras el hombro femenino. Sí, Nicolás no era estúpido. No pensaba dejar que se diera de bruces contra la ducha y se abriera la cabeza.

"Podrás ducharte, pero sólo si uno de nosotros va contigo", dijo Nicolás.

Serena volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, pero al final tragó saliva con fuerza, y se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Me da igual. Sólo necesito levantarme. Tengo el estómago revuelto".

Nicolás se levantó y se inclinó ligeramente para alzarla de la cama. Al entrar en el baño, la dejó apoyada contra el váter y, tras asegurarse de que no iba a caerse de cara contra el suelo, se inclinó para abrir el grifo de la ducha.

Al volver la atención a ella, se la encontró dormida de nuevo, con la mejilla presionada contra la tapa del váter. El pecho le vibró de risa, y se inclinó sobre ella para alzarla y poder quitarle la ropa.

Decidiendo en seguida que aquello era tarea para dos hombres, llamó a Darien, que entró segundos después. Darien alzó una ceja, y la diversión se reflejó en sus ojos.

"¿Tienes problemas?" Preguntó Darien con una sonrisa.

"Puedes llamarlo así. Ayúdame a quitarle la ropa".

Entre los dos, consiguieron aguantarla medio erguida y quitarle la ropa.

"Yo la aguanto mientras te quitas la ropa y te metes en la bañera. Luego te la paso", dijo Darien.

Darien la levantó para poder sentarse en la toalla que cubría parte del mueble junto al lavamanos, luego la colocó de forma que la cabeza de Serena descansase contra su cuello, y el resto de su cuerpo quedase presionado contra el suyo.

Nicolás se desnudó, metió la mano bajo el agua para comprobar la temperatura, e hizo una mueca al sentir la tibieza del agua. Entró, se agachó y le hizo señas a Darien para que le trajera a Serena.

En cuanto el agua entró en contacto con su espalda, Serena dejó escapar un aullido y abrió los ojos.

Nicolás la tomó entre sus brazos y posó sus labios sobre la cabeza de Serena, mientras ésta temblaba contra él. Tras un momento, se relajó y se quedó quieta. Al principio, Nicolás pensó que había vuelto a dormirse, pero cuando la apartó un poco de sí, vio que estaba muy despierta.

"Creo que quizá debería haberme tragado el café", dijo ella, con los labios temblando. "Al menos estaba caliente".

"Te calentaremos en un minuto", prometió Nicolás.

Volvió a reclinarse contra él, apoyando la frente justo bajo su barbilla, mientras el agua caía sobre ambos.

"Todavía no los he perdonado", dijo ella.

Él sonrió. "Pero lo harás".

Pudo sentir como fruncía el ceño ante la arrogancia de su declaración, pero no lo contradijo.

"¿Quieres un lavado de cuerpo completo mientras estamos aquí?"

Preguntó Nicolás.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Si no te importa, me gustaría salir antes de que me convierta en un cubito de hielo".

Echó la mano tras ella para cortar el flujo de agua y un audible suspiro de alivio se oyó en el repentino silencio. Nicolás abrió la puerta corredera de la bañera y se encontró con Darien, esperando con una enorme toalla con la que probablemente podrían envolver a Serena dos veces.

Serena salió de la bañera temblando y tiritando de los pies a la cabeza, con los dientes castañeando como cubitos de hielo tintineando contra el vidrio de un vaso. Darien la envolvió con la toalla y comenzó a frotarla enérgicamente, intentando hacerla entrar en calor.

Nicolás cogió otra toalla y los rodeó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la habitación. Al momento, lo siguió Serena, envuelta con la toalla y con Darien pisándole los talones.

Con rapidez, Nicolás se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, y luego tendió los brazos en dirección a Serena. Observó con satisfacción cómo caminaba hacia él y se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

"Vamos a la cama", dijo Nicolás, besándole la cabeza húmeda por la ducha.

"No he traído pijama", dijo Serena. "Sólo lo que llevaba puesto antes".

Darien hurgó en uno de los cajones de la cómoda y luego lanzó una camiseta a la otra punta de la cama en dirección a Nicolás.

"Toma, ponte esto. Se duerme muy a gusto".

Con las mejillas coloradas, Serena dejó caer la toalla hasta el suelo, y luego, a toda prisa, se puso la enorme camiseta. El borde quedó justo encima de sus rodillas y Nicolás decidió que le encantaría tenerla siempre así. Sólo una camiseta enorme, con la que podría tener acceso a ella en cuestión de segundos.

Su pene se irguió ante dicha fantasía en particular, y se volteó para poder aliviar la molestia que sentía en la ingle.

Serena de dio la vuelta, se metió en la cama y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, arropándose con ellas hasta la nariz. Nicolás y Darien gatearon, y se metieron en la cama tras ella, apretándose en su contra. Tras un momento, Serena suspiró en deleite y los temblores remitieron.

"¿Estás lo suficientemente sobria para ver cómo nos arrastramos a tus pies?" Preguntó Nicolás con seriedad.

Serena frunció el ceño. "Habéis estado hablando con Rei. Esa chica vive obsesionada con la humillación y el servilismo. Me conformo con una disculpa".

"¿Seguro?" Preguntó Darien en un susurro. "Porque no queremos pedirte simplemente que nos perdones, Serena. Vamos a pedirte más.

Muchísimo más, joder".

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad y alzó la mirada hacia Darien, desviándola luego a Nicolás. "¿Cuándo más?"

Nicolás llevó un dedo a la mejilla de Serena, arrastrándolo luego hacia su mandíbula y trazando desde allí un camino hasta su barbilla. "Todo. Queremos que seas nuestra. Queremos cuidarte, asegurarnos de que no vayas por el mundo de rodillas, hacerte el amor tanto como nos sea posible, volver a casa tras un duro día de trabajo y encontrarte allí, comer tus maravillosos platos. ¿Parece algo en lo que estarías interesada?"

Serena parpadeó con rapidez y se preguntó si aquello era sólo una consecuencia más de un cuerpo demasiado alcoholizado. El alcohol producía alucinaciones, ¿No?

De repente ya no tenía tanto frío. Sentía un calor abrasador desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, y algún sitio más. Ambos hombres la observaban como si… Dios. Como si sintieran cada palabra en lo más hondo de su ser.

"Todavía estoy borracha, ¿no es así?"

Darien rió cerca de su oído. "No, cariño. No estás tan borracha".

"¿Qué quieres, Serena?" Preguntó Nicolás, con una mirada intensa que se paseó por su cuerpo. "No pienses en nada más. Dime lo que quieres. Lo que te pide el instinto".

"Estoy loca, pero quiero lo mismo", contestó ella antes de acobardarse. "Ni si quiera sé cómo poder hacer funcionar esto…"

Nicolás colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. "Basta. Lo único que tenemos que saber, lo único que es importante, es lo que tú quieres. Nosotros ya sabemos lo que queremos. Haremos que funcione".

Sonaba muy convincente.

Le tembló la boca, miró a Nicolás, y luego miró encima del hombro hacia donde estaba Darien. "Me han hecho daño". Tenía que decirlo.

Tenía que dejarlo salir. Tenía que estar segura de que sabían que no podría soportar algo parecido de nuevo.

Nicolás la miró hecho polvo. Y la culpa llenó los ojos de Darien.

Antes de que pudieran responder, cogió aire y continuó. "Sé que seguramente no sé cómo funcionan las cosas, y seguramente no les permitían ni quiera hablar conmigo. Pero la forma en que me miraron, y cómo se quedaron callados mientras toda aquella me gente me decía todas esas cosas horribles en aquella sala, me dolió. Sé que prácticamente no nos conocíamos, pero había sentido una conexión especial con los dos. Es decir, ambos habían estado yendo al pub con cierta regularidad. Y cuando al fin follamos, fue como… No sé. Fue como si todo nos hubiera llevado a ello, y ya hubiéramos tenido una docena de citas. Sé que no me conocían. La lógica me decía que tenían suficientes razones para sospechar de mí. Pero me dolía el corazón, porque esa noche fue especial para mí y no hubiera ido a casa con ustedes si no hubiera habido una mínima confianza. Supongo que esperaba el mismo nivel de confianza por su parte".

"No, tienes razón", dijo Darien en voz baja. "Te lo debemos. Tuvimos serias dudas de que hubieras cometido un asesinato, pese a las evidencias que te condenaron en su momento. Pero no compartimos estas dudas contigo. No te dimos ninguna señal de que dudáramos de las pruebas, y es normal que nos mandaras a la mierda, y por eso te pido perdón".

Nicolás asintió. "Y tienes razón, nos prohibieron verte y hablar contigo.

Pero eso no es excusa. Podríamos haber dicho que creíamos en tu inocencia. Podríamos haber hecho muchas cosas. Pero no hicimos nada, y eso te dolió. No te haremos daño de nuevo, Serena. Al menos no intencionadamente. Sé que estamos pidiendo una oportunidad que no te dimos a ti. Pero dánosla. Esta vez, no dejaremos que te arrepientas de confiar en nosotros".

"Vale", susurró ella.

De nuevo, la boca de Darien se deslizó cálida sobre su hombro, y Nicolás bajó la cabeza hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Pudo sentir el alivio en sus enormes cuerpos. Parte de la tensión que les había agarrotado los músculos, había desaparecido, dejándolos más relajados.

"Se suponía que iba a mudarme con Rei", dijo, cuando Nicolás se separó de ella. "No me puedo permitir el alquiler de mi piso sin un nuevo trabajo y no he podido buscar ofertas de trabajo todavía. Se supone que mañana tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas. Creo que ustedes deberían saberlo, ya que… bueno, ya saben, ahora estamos en algún tipo de relación".

Darien frunció el ceño. "¿En algún tipo de relación?"

"Te mudarás con nosotros", Dijo Nicolás, cortando a Darien antes de que terminara su frase. "¿Cuántas cosas tienes? No quiero que cargues con nada muy pesado".

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. "No mucho. El apartamento estaba amueblado. Todo lo que tengo es la ropa, la vajilla, y la televisión.

Zapatos y otras cosas, quizás un par de cajas que merezcan la pena".

"Nicolás y yo estaremos de servicio mañana por la tarde. Estamos trabajando en un caso difícil. Quizás lleguemos tarde, pero puedes ir

Y traerte las cosas que puedas, Nicolás y yo traeremos el resto cuando acabemos".

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios. Iba todo tan… rápido. Y, sin embargo, la emoción corría por sus venas, esa prisa que te entra cuando sabes que lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto.

"¿Están seguros que esto es lo que quieren? No están acostumbrados a tener una mujer siguiéndolos por casa".

"No te queremos detrás nuestro", dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa. "Pero, sí, estamos seguros. Te queremos aquí. No te queremos en ningún otro lugar".

"Yo-Yo también quiero estar aquí", dijo Serena con sinceridad. Pudo sentir una nueva oleada de alivio providente de los dos hombres. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Nicolás, mientras Darien se acomodaba contra ella a su espalda, formando una cuchara. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas contra su piel.

"Tenía tanto miedo", susurró ella.

Darien se tensó, y entonces notó sus labios moverse sobre sus cabellos hasta el punto justo tras su oreja.

"Ya no debes tener miedo nunca más, Serena. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. No confiamos en ti, pero eso va a cambiar. A partir de ahora, preguntaremos antes de formar nuestras conclusiones".

Serena asintió, aceptando la sinceridad de su voz. Nicolás le alzó la barbilla y luego se movió para que pudiesen mirarse a los ojos.

"Yo también lo siento, Serena. Danos otra oportunidad. No te defraudaremos de nuevo".

Ella sonrió y bostezó. Nicolás le acarició la mandíbula y luego la soltó, dejando que se acurrucase contra él de nuevo.

"Duerme cariño. Te mudarás aquí mañana, y a partir de ahí, continuaremos juntos nuestro camino".

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 12**

Serena despertó con una boca caliente acariciando la suave piel justo debajo de su oreja. Su pulso se aceleró, y ella suspiró cuando los dientes, seguido de la humedad de una lengua, rozó el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Buen día", dijo Nicolás roncamente contra su piel.

Ella se movió, entonces se estiró con pereza y se movió completamente sobre su espalda para poder mirarlo a sus ojos.

A su otro lado, Darien también se despertó y se acurrucó junto a ella, su mano acariciando la línea de su cadera hasta sus pechos.

"Buen día", devolvió ella el saludo.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Dolor de cabeza?"

Ella consideró su pregunta por un momento y sacudió su cabeza. "De hecho, estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?"

"Cerca de las 10. Darien y yo nos vamos después del almuerzo. No pude resistirme a despertarte para ver si estabas dispuesta a…"

Él se inclinó para besarla, su boca moviéndose caliente sobre la suya.

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó mientras él alejaba su boca.

Su sonrisa era lenta y perversa, enviando cascadas de escalofríos sobre su cuerpo. "Para que nosotros podamos hacer el amor por un par de horas".

"Oh".

"¿Eso es un buen "oh‟ o un mal "oh‟?" gruñó Darien.

Ella se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose deliciosamente traviesa y un poco más segura desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Inclinándose hacía arriba. Ella mordisqueó su firme mandíbula, disfrutando del roce áspero de la barba en su lengua.

Cuando llegó a su boca, ella lamió su labio inferior y luego lo besó.

"Definitivamente un buen "oh‟ ", murmuró ella.

Él le tomó la barbilla con una mano, le devolvió el beso, y luego se apartó para mirarla a los ojos. Calor intenso y deseo irradiaba de su mirada. Zumbando sobre ella como una ráfaga de fuego tangible.

"Quítate la camiseta", él ordenó suavemente.

Sin dudar, ella deslizó la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Nicolás la tomó de sus manos y la arrojó lejos. Ella se arrodillo entre ellos, ya que él se apoyó en la cabecera para observarla.

Se sintió hermosa. El modo que la miraban, hacía imposible pensar otra cosa. Había clara adoración en sus ojos, pero también una intensa necesidad y deseo.

"Juega con tus pechos", dijo Nicolás, dando su propia orden.

"Acarícialos y toca tus pezones".

Ella se sonrojó y su pecho inmediatamente comenzó a doler.

Vacilante, deslizó sus manos por su vientre hasta llegar a ahuecar los tiernos montículos y se cepilló los puntos tensos con sus pulgares.

Un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo, tensando todos los músculos a su paso. Ella apretó los pezones entre sus dedos y gentilmente tironeó hasta que se hallaban oscuros y rígidos.

"Dinos qué quieres Serena", dijo Darien en una voz suave. "Dinos cómo complacerte, hoy somos tuyos. Tenemos muchísimo que compensar".

Oh, diablos. Ella tenía un zumbido que no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol y todo que ver con una sobredosis de sexy y seductores varones.

Ella agachó la cabeza por un momento, pero Nicolás puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y suavemente empujó hacia arriba. Su sonrisa fue cálida y encantada cuando vio su timidez.

"Ven aquí", dijo roncamente.

Nicolás atrajo a Serena a sus brazos hasta que ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Con las manos llenas de la desnudez de una dulce mujer… ¿Existía algo mejor? Sus mejillas manchadas de rosa eran adorables y la forma que ella lo miraba a él y a Darien, hizo que su corazón se apretara.

"Ahora dinos qué es lo que quieres".

Ella sonrió nuevamente con timidez y miró a Darien, que estaba tan cautivado como Nicolás.

"Los quiero a ambos. Como la última vez. ¿Podemos hacerlo nuevamente?"

"¿Quieres decir al mismo tiempo, uno en tu coño y otro en tú culo?" Darien preguntó.

Nicolás hizo una mueca al ver que no se anduvo con rodeos, pero la respiración de Serena se aceleró. Parecía gustarle la cruda explicación.

Ella asintió, su labio inferior quedó atrapado firmemente por sus dientes. Él estaba intrigado por la mezcla de una sensual tigresa y una tímida gatita. Al principio, ella se mostró determinada en tomar la iniciativa y ser agresiva con sus exigencias y necesidades. Luego comenzó a retraerse y se mostró pudorosa y consiente de sí misma.

Se preguntó si ella sabía cuan hermosa la encontraban él y Darien. O cuan deseable. O cómo no podía mirarla sin que su estómago se retorciera en un nudo.

Él alcanzó el cabello y lo puso detrás de la oreja, sus dedos acariciando sus trenzas espesas. Dejó vagar su mano por su cuerpo, sobre las generosas curvas de sus pechos, hasta su cintura, y luego por su cadera.

"Eres hermosa, Serena", dijo con voz ronca. "Tan hermosa que mis manos tiemblan cerca tuyo".

Ella se volteó a verlo, ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos. La felicidad explotó en la profundidad de sus cálidos ojos marrones, ella centellaba.

Era la única manera de describir la forma que se iluminó.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, empujando su carne contra su cuerpo. Su pecho presionado contra su torso, suave y sedoso. Delicadamente él mordisqueó su cuello, inhalando su esencia, besando el camino hasta su boca.

"Lo que quiero hacer es recostarte entre Dar y yo, y bañarte con tanto amor y que estés a punto de perder el conocimiento y no te importe".

Ella gimió suavemente y se quedó inerte contra él, sus curvas se mezclaron con su cuerpo duro. Cuidadosamente si inclinó hacia delante, sosteniéndola mientras la bajó de la cama.

Ella aterrizó en un suave rebote, con el pelo desparramado alrededor de su cabeza. Ella lo miró a él y a Darien con ojos drogados de pasión, prácticamente le rogó que la tocara.

Como si necesitara rogar por algo.

Darien entendió y rápidamente se quitó la ropa en impacientes sacudidas. Luego se metió de nuevo en la cama y se tendió junto a Serena.

Nicolás se bajó de la cama también, pero fue más lento al desnudarse, su mirada nunca abandonó a Serena mientras ella se enfocaba en Darien y las caricias suaves que él le otorgaba.

Darien se subió sobre ella, escudando ciertas partes de su cuerpo a la vista de Nicolás. Bajó su boca para besarla, sus manos acercando su cuerpo incluso más cerca. Fue un movimiento posesivo que Nicolás comprendió. A pesar de estar en la posición de compartir una mujer, por la que se preocupaban profundamente, todavía existía una parte de ellos que clamaba que era suya y querían de alguna manera marcarla como tal.

Él no se sentía amenazado por el deseo de Darien de poseer a Serena, entendía todo muy bien. Y con el tiempo, cuando no estuvieran tan consumidos por la novedad de la relación, ambos tendrían tiempo con Serena.

Tal vez debería estar menos preocupado por la dinámica de la relación y más preocupado por los peligros potenciales, pero sabía que no podría renunciar a Serena. Tampoco Darien podría. Y si se encontraba dispuesta a aceptarlos a ambos, sería ella quien lo tendría más difícil.

Nicolás haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse que estuviera feliz y segura con los dos.

Él tomó rápidamente los preservativos de la mesita de noche, arrojó los paquetes sobre la cama y, entonces, se deslizó de nuevo en el colchón para que pudiera ver de primera mano la sensual y dulce mujer por la que había perdido el corazón.

Los dedos de Darien estaban entre sus piernas, acariciando y persuadiendo su camino a través de los suaves pliegues de su coño, mientras su lengua se enredaba con la de ella con vehemencia. Nicolás se inclinó para llevarse su pezón a la boca y succionarlo, ella se arqueó inmediatamente, su suave llorisqueo explotó en la tranquila habitación.

Darien se movió ligeramente hacía a un lado para dejar más espacio a Nicolás, y Nicolás deslizó su mano a través de los rizos para acariciar su clítoris mientras Darien jugueteaba en su entrada.

"Tienes que detenerte", ella gimió.

"¿Detenerme? ¿No te gusta?" preguntó Darien.

Sus ojos se hallaban entrecerrados y parecía medio drogada. Elevada en el deseo y la excitación. Sus labios hinchados, lucían tan malditamente deliciosos que Nicolás quería nada más para deslizar su polla en esa boca apretada.

"Me encanta", ella jadeó. "Estoy por venirme y no quiero terminar tan pronto".

Darien sonrió, pero sacó la mano que se encontraba entre las piernas de ella.

Nicolás olisqueó la mejilla y luego encontró su boca, besándola mientras lamía los labios. "Tengo la posición perfecta en mente", él murmuró.

"No quiero ningún tipo de presión sobre la rodilla. Quiero que seas capaz de recostarte y disfrutar todo lo que te demos, sin preocuparnos de si te vas a lastimar".

"Mmm ¿y cuál es esa posición?" Ella preguntó en su dulce y ronca voz.

Recordando cómo reaccionó ante el lenguaje crudo de Darien, él decidió pintar un muy colorido panorama con algunas ideas en mente.

"Vas a sentarte en mi polla y tomarme profundo dentro de tu culo. Dar tuvo el placer la última vez. Esta vez es mío. Entonces vas a descansar mientras te abrazo y Dar va a meterse en tu coño. Continuaré sosteniéndote mientras él te folla, y simplemente disfrutaré de estar enterrado profundo en tu culo hasta que él termine. Luego follaré tu pequeño y hermoso culo hasta que me ruegues por misericordia".

Golpes helados se elevaron por sobre su piel y bailaron a través de su carne, desparramándose con delicadeza. Sus pezones se arrugaron y endurecieron hasta tensarse hacía arriba, rogando atención. Ella se movió inquieta y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de necesidad.

"Maldición", Darien juró. "Ponla arriba y prepárate antes de que termine ahora encima de ella".

Nicolás se rió entre dientes. Sus palabras eran intencionadas para molestar y poner caliente a Serena, pero terminaron excitando a Darien exactamente igual que a ella.

"Ayúdala", dirigió Darien. "Y dame el maldito lubricante".

Nicolás asintió y caminó alrededor hasta el frente de la cama antes de sentarse en el borde. Él esperó hasta que Darien arrojó el lubricante y se inclinó hacía atrás, de modo que sus piernas quedaron colgando sobre el borde y su polla sobresalía hacia arriba.

Él pasó el lubricante sobre su erección hasta quedar completamente manchado y volvió a arrojar el lubricante a Darien, así podía preparar a Serena.

Un momento después, Darien la levantó y cargó cuidadosamente, facilitando el descenso sobre los muslos de Nicolás. Nicolás se levantó y estrechó su mano alrededor de sus caderas, acomodándola hasta que la hendidura entre sus piernas acunó su polla.

"Voy a levantarte a horcajadas de sus muslos", Darien dijo a Serena. "Cuelga las piernas por encima de él y luego deja que él te guíe a donde tienes que ir".

Serena observó por sobre su hombro, enviando una mirada a Nicolás capaz de prender fuego a un iceberg. Sus ojos humeaba positivamente, y un surgimiento de pura, sin adulterar, lujuria lo golpeó tan fuerte que estuvo cerca de acarrearla sobre su erección, en ese lugar y en ese momento.

"Deprisa", él rechinó en dirección a Darien.

Darien la levantó fácilmente y la sentó a horcajadas de él, de espaldas. Sus piernas colgando hacia abajo y él absorbiendo todo su peso. Consiente de esto, él era cuidadoso sobre cómo encajar la polla en su pequeña abertura. Él la levantó un poco y luego inclinó sus caderas hacia arriba, presionando para poder entrar.

Él tiró de ella hacia abajo mientras empujaba hacia arriba, gimió en agonía mientras ella se deslizaba perfectamente sobre la cabeza de su polla, atrapada momentáneamente con otro tirón, quedó completamente embebida.

Ella agarró sus rodillas y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel.

"¿Estoy dañándote?" demandó.

Ella negó con la cabeza vehementemente y luego intentó empujarse inclusive más abajo, tomando más de él en su interior.

Finalmente, se hallaba profundamente enterrado en su culo hasta las bolas y no podía respirar. Cada vez que intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones, se sentía como si estuviera tratando de enhebrar una aguja con un trozo de soga.

Se aferró a sus caderas y luego deslizó su mano hacia arriba y debajo de su cuerpo, tocando, acariciando alrededor de sus pechos llenos. Él estaba a punto de correrse e intentó contenerse como el infierno antes de derramarse completamente.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Ella suspiró y se acurrucó en sus brazos como un gatito. Él amó aquella sensación, la suave carne femenina presionada contra él. Tan confiada.

Y su esencia. Él inhaló profundamente y luego enterró la nariz en su cabello, deseando más, queriendo grabarlo dentro de su propio corazón.

Darien miró fijamente la erótica visión de Nicolás, enterrado profundamente en el culo de Serena, ella a horcajadas sobre él, los muslos extendidos bien abiertos, su coño completamente desnudo a su vista y posesión inminente.

Con la cabeza hacia atrás, ubicada en la curva del cuello de Nicolás, con los ojos cerrados y la expresión de un completo abandono. Lucía como un ángel.

Nicolás tomó los pechos, sosteniéndolos, Darien no logró resistirse a semejante invitación. Él cayó de rodillas entre sus piernas enredadas y chupó con fuerza en el pecho presentado como un regalo.

Serena lloriqueó y arqueó la espalda hacia adelante, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Darien. Ella lo tenía allí, su agarre fuerte cuando él amamantó un pezón y luego el otro.

"Tómame, por favor, Darien", ella declaró. "No duraré mucho y quiero tanto esto. Los quiero a los dos dentro de mí".

Infiernos si ella tuviera que rogar por cualquier cosa. Él se levantó rápidamente, dio un paso más cerca para que él pudiera llenarla. Tomó un preservativo, luego colocó su polla en su apertura.

Ella iba a estar deliciosamente apretada con el culo lleno de la polla de Nicolás. Hizo a su coño inclusive más pequeño, y ella ya estaba tan apretada, que estar dentro de ella era como un pedacito de cielo.

Él se hundió unos centímetros.

Dulce Jesús, ella agarró su cabeza como un puño, apretando por todo lo que valía la pena.

Nicolás pasó los dedos sobre sus piernas y los separó aún más, lo que la hizo gemir mientras se estiraba sobre la polla de Nicolás.

Sabiendo que si él no se enterraba pronto, se vendría a tan sólo una pulgada dentro de ella, empujó implacablemente hacia delante hasta llegar a la mitad.

Serena estaba incontrolable. Ella se retorcía y arqueaba entre él y Nicolás, y debieron utilizar sus fuerzas combinadas para mantenerla lo suficientemente calmada y no los desbancara a los dos.

Darien se retiró lo suficiente para abrirla un poco más y luego hacia delante mientras fundió su boca en la de ella.

Él tomó su boca y él tomó su coño, no fue gentil con ninguno de los dos. Él alcanzó su límite y nunca había sido delicado de todos modos.

El pecho de ella apretaba acaloradamente el suyo, sus pezones, pequeños puntos duros, cavando dentro de su piel. Estaba firmemente envuelta entre él y Nicolás, y Darien nunca tuvo una visión más caliente en su vida.

Piel pálida y delicada atrapada entre piel más oscura y áspera.

Él deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, agarró su cintura y comenzó empujar hacia adentro y afuera de ella, amando el sonido que cada embestida forzaba fuera de sus labios.

"¿Qué tan cerca estás, nena?" gimió Darien.

"No", dijo Nicolás duramente. "Todavía no. No quiero que ella se venga todavía. Tú termina, pero necesito que ella todavía siga funcionando o terminaré lastimándola".

Darien ahuecó tiernamente su mejilla, una contradicción directa con la fuerza de cada golpeteo dentro de su coño. Luego cerró sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de romperse los dientes.

Se corrió con una caliente prisa, su cuerpo entero temblando con la fuerza del orgasmo. Las piernas se volvieron débiles, sus rodillas se sacudían y candentes destellos rodaron a través de su cuerpo hasta jadeaba para respirar.

Un último golpe a su corazón y él se sostuvo allí mientras se estremecía con los residuos de su liberación. Por un largo momento, él simplemente se quedó allí, enterrado en su cuerpo. Ella era suya. No había posesión más íntima que esa. Cuerpos entrelazados. Almas inexorablemente entrelazadas.

Su pulso se aceleró, mientras que él se deslizaba gentilmente hacia fuera, estuvo cerca de trastabillar. En cuanto dio un paso hacia atrás, Nicolás se paró, seguía sujetando a Serena, levantándola, pero continuaba enterrado en su culo.

Él se giró y la bajó a la cama, con el vientre apoyado en el colchón.

Él se deslizó del culo, provocando un gemido de Serena.

"Te quiero recostada, dulzura. No pongas presión en esa rodilla. Te quiero relajada".

Ella se relajó en la cama, su pómulo pegado al colchón, cerró los ojos mientas la montaba. Él apenas separó sus piernas. Simplemente le separo las mejillas del culo, apuntó la polla en la raja, y luego apretó hacia adelante.

En el momento que estuvo en su interior, ella se extendía por su cuerpo, la cubrió con su torso mientras él empujaba dentro y fuera.

La cubrió por completo, sus caderas ahuecando su culo, el sonido de la carne contra la carne era erótico y eléctrico en el aire. Más rápido.

Más duro. Él se levantó y cayó otra vez hasta que finalmente se incorporó sobre las palmas de sus manos en el colchón a cada lado de sus hombros, y él la cogió despiadadamente como le prometió.

Darien ya se encontraba nuevamente duro, increíblemente encendido por la visión ante él.

Justo cuando Darien creyó que Nicolás se vendría, él se salió impaciente y dio vuelta a Serena.

"Sostenle la rodilla lesionada así no la lastimo", él le dijo a Darien, mientras tomó la otra pierna y empujó hacia fuera, dejando al descubierto su coño y el culo ante él una vez más.

Darien se adelantó, acunó su pierna y gentilmente la sostuvo mientras Nicolás se levantó lo suficiente como para poder empujar en su culo una vez más.

Recostada sobre su espalda, su entrada se volvió mucho más vulnerable. Fue empujada hacia arriba mientras él se conducía dentro de su culo. Pasó una mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició con su pulgar el su clítoris mientras se impulsaba en su interior.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y arqueó hacia arriba. Luego él deslizó su pulgar por encima de su apertura y acarició su clítoris con sus dedos.

"Córrete, Serena, nena. Córrete para mí", jadeó Nicolás.

Ambos lucían cerca del dolor. En el rostro de Serena se dibujaron líneas tensas. Ella cerró de golpe sus ojos mientas Nicolás la tocaba más fuerte con los dedos. Luego ella gritó. Gritó ambos nombres, al mismo tiempo en que Nicolás embistió una última vez.

Nicolás se desplomó sobre ella, y Darien cuidadosamente bajó su pierna hasta que estuvo seguro de que se encontraba cómoda. Nicolás se alejó lo suficiente como para cuidar de sí mismo y Serena, y luego le hizo señas a Darien para que pudiera mejorar su posición.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Nicolás en voz baja.

Serena sonrió y se ladeó lo suficiente para encontrarse con su mirada.

"Eso estuvo asombroso. Tú y Darien son tan... perfectos".

Darien no estuvo completamente de acuerdo con eso, pero maldita sea si no lo hizo inflarse como un pez globo al oírselo decir. Él la besó en la frente mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que se marchen?" Serena murmuró.

Nicolás suspiró. "Desearía no tener que marcharnos. Tenemos como una hora".

"Le pediré a Rei que me recoja, para que luego me lleve a mi departamento. Así ustedes, muchachos, no tienen que marcharse más temprano para llevarme".

Nicolás le alisó el cabello hacia atrás y acarició su oreja. "Suena como un plan. Podemos usar esa hora restante para actividades mucho, mucho mejores".

"Me gusta ese plan", dijo Darien mientras encajó su boca con la de ella.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 13**

No había sido su mejor día, pero también estaba lejos de ser el peor.

El peor, con suerte para ella, ya habría pasado, y el mejor estaría definitivamente por venir.

Sintiéndose especialmente filosófica, Serena se subió a su coche y saludó a Rei mientras salía de la calle de donde Rei vivía.

Rei había llegado a la casa de Darien para recogerla y llevarla de vuelta a su departamento, así Serena podría recoger su coche. Rei se había ofrecido para ayudar a Serena a empacar sus cosas, pero realmente no había mucho que hacer y Rei tenía que trabajar.

Ya había recibido un mensaje de cada uno de los chicos, lo cual consideraba algo increíblemente dulce. Ella medio se preguntaba si estaba loca por involucrarse tan rápido, pero ¿acaso no todo el mundo tiene derecho a una decisión precipitada en su vida?

Esperaba como el infierno no arrepentirse, pero bueno, si lo hacía, tendría diversión en el ínterin.

Subió a su departamento y suspiró. No iba a extrañar este lugar.

Había sido un lugar para vivir. No un hogar. Un lugar en el que ella había estado esperando su momento hasta pagar su deuda, terminar la escuela y conseguir un trabajo mejor.

La contabilidad era aburrida, sin duda, pero ¿quién no tenía necesidad de un contador? Las empresas siempre necesitan desmenuzadores de números y los contadores son generalmente los últimos en ser despedidos. Parecía un trabajo estable y, por sobre todas las cosas, Serena quería un poco de estabilidad en su vida.

Tal vez con el tiempo podría abrir su propio negocio. Llevar los impuestos y la contabilidad de pequeñas empresas. La idea de tener su propia oficina con su nombre afuera le dio una emoción ridícula.

Cuanto antes hiciera las maletas y avisara que se iba, más rápido podría seguir adelante con su vida. Las cosas sólo podían mejorar desde aquí.

Entró y miró en torno al pequeño lugar, donde había vivido desde su accidente. No, no lo extrañaría.

Animada por la idea de embarcarse en algo nuevo y emocionante, entró en el dormitorio y comenzó a empacar su ropa. Ingresó al baño y tiró todos sus artículos de tocador en una bolsa de lona y luego arrastró sus maletas a la parte delantera y las dejó junto a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de comenzar en la cocina cuando un movimiento por la ventana delantera llamó su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a mirar hacia fuera. Su ceño se marcó más al ver un coche patrulla estacionarse frente a su puerta principal, sobre la estrecha calzada de hormigón. Diablos, ni siquiera se había estacionado allí y le irritaba que un policía imbécil estuviera bloqueando la entrada ahora.

Y entonces pensó que tal vez Nicolás y Darien fueran los idiotas policías de afuera y un calor subió a sus mejillas. Aún cuando no expresó el insulto en voz alta, se sentía culpable. Una especie de reacción instintiva después de su experiencia con la policía en los últimos días.

Se acercó a la puerta y salió al camino de entrada, mirando hacia el coche paDarlla. Para su sorpresa, una policía alta y delgada salió del lado del conductor y sonrió en la dirección de Serena.

Serena frunció el ceño a la mujer.

La mujer siguió adelante. "¿Eres Serena Tsukino?"

"¿Por qué quiere saber?", Preguntó Serena beligerante.

"Me preguntaba si podría venir a la estación conmigo. Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas acerca de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Todavía estamos investigando el asesinato de Beryl Powell".

Oh, ¿ahora querían su ayuda? No le importaba si esa mujer trabajaba con Nicolás y Darien. Ella podía besarle el culo. Aunque había perdonado a Nicolás y Darien, no era tan indulgente con el resto de su departamento.

"Estoy ocupada", dijo Serena en breve.

Las cejas de la mujer se arquearon. "No va a tomar mucho tiempo".

"Si no llevará mucho tiempo, pueden preguntarme aquí mientras termino de empacar".

Serena comenzó a alejarse, pero para su sorpresa, la mujer cerró rápidamente la distancia y la agarró del brazo.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?", Preguntó la mujer con suavidad. Se soltó bruscamente y dio un paso atrás.

"Eso no es de tu incum…"

Las palabras se interrumpieron en mitad de la frase mientras un fuego subió por el cuerpo de Serena. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y tembló desde la cabeza a los pies. No podía moverse, no podía hablar, no podía gritar. Sus labios estaban entumecidos y la lengua seca instantáneamente en la boca.

Su rodilla lastimada se venció y habría tocado el suelo, pero la mujer la atrajo y la abrazó, sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Casualmente ella medio cargó y medio arrastró a Serena por una distancia de un metro, hacia el lado del pasajero de su coche paDarlla.

Abrió la puerta trasera y metió a Serena dentro, como si le preocupara que alguien los observara. Luego se inclinó mientras Serena comenzó a caer hacia un lado.

Todo lo que Serena vio fue la culata de una pistola volando hacia su cabeza y luego todo su mundo se volvió negro.

"Me pregunto porqué Serena no responderá su celular. Ella contestó mis mensajes hace horas, pero nada más después".

Darien bostezó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Había sido un día largo, haciendo entrevistas a la familia de la víctima, amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Lo único que quería era volver a casa, sentir a Serena en sus brazos, y luego dormir durante aproximadamente veinticuatro horas seguidas.

Él miró a Nicolás y vio que su compañero estaba preocupado. No sólo un poco. Él frunció el ceño. "Ella estaría mudando sus cosas hoy. Probablemente siga ocupada. Puede estar con su amiga".

"Eso no explica porqué no contesta su celular. No está apagado, o se iría directamente al correo de voz".

Darien frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder, sonó el teléfono en su escritorio.

"Chiba", dijo a modo de saludo.

"¿Hablo con Darien Chiba?"

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Eres Rei, la amiga de Serena?" Reconoció la voz.

"Sí, soy yo. Mira, ¿has escuchado sobre Serena desde que la recogí en tu casa?"

Un terror comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Darien y miró a Nicolás, que seguía con el ceño fruncido en su teléfono.

"No, Nicolás me estaba diciendo que no había respondido a su teléfono o sus mensajes. ¿Tú la has visto?"

Nicolás puso atención de inmediato y se cernió sobre Darien, sus cejas permanecían juntas mientras escuchaba la conversación.

"No", dijo Rei. "Y la cosa es que fui a su departamento. Su coche está todavía allí, pero la puerta está cerrada. No se ve como si estuviera allí, pero ¿dónde más iba a estar a menos que estuviera con ustedes?"

"Está bien, gracias por avisarme, cariño. Nicolás y yo la encontraremos. Te lo prometo".

"Avísenme que ella está bien. Me preocupa".

"Lo haremos".

Darien colgó y se puso de pie bruscamente, agarrando las llaves. Nicolás se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Darien, plantando sus manos en la superficie y en su rostro se reflejaba una máscara de preocupación.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Exigió Nicolás.

"Rei está preocupada. No ha sabido nada de Serena en todo el día y me dijo que pasó por el departamento de Serena y su coche todavía se encuentra allí, pero la puerta está cerrada y parece que ella no está en casa".

"Mierda", dijo Nicolás. "Son más de las ocho y han pasado horas desde la última vez que supimos de ella. Sabía que tenía que haber pasado a ver cómo estaba. ¿Y si ella está herida dentro de la casa?"

"Vamos", dijo Darien, mientras corría fuera de su oficina. Varios minutos después, llegaron al departamento de Serena y se estacionaron detrás de su coche. Nicolás estuvo fuera de la camioneta antes de que Darien hubiera detenido completamente el vehículo.

Maldiciendo, Darien bajó y corrió hacia la puerta principal detrás de Nicolás.

Intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Ambos pusieron el hombro en la madera y luego embistieron hacia adelante. En el segundo intento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y se apresuraron a entrar.

"¡Serena!" Gritó Darien. "Serena, ¿estás aquí?"

Nicolás casi tropezó con sus maletas. Corrieron hacia el cuarto, la única otra habitación además del baño, pero el departamento estaba vacío.

"¿Dónde diablos está?" Exigió Nicolás.

"Casi todo está empacado. Todo está fuera de la habitación y el cuarto de baño. Parece que sólo tenía la cocina. Sus maletas están en la puerta y el coche está en el frente. ¿Dónde diablos pudo haber ido?"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto", dijo Nicolás. "Va a sonar loco, Dar, pero no puedo sacar esa idea de mi cabeza".

"¿Qué? Escúpelo, hombre".

"El asesino llamó antes. Nunca lo había hecho. Pero esta vez nos llamó y dijo que ya había elegido a su próxima víctima. Sé que suena loco, pero eso está gritando en mi cabeza ahora mismo. ¿Y si el hijo de puta la identificó por el noticiero?"

"Tremenda coincidencia sería. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades? A menos que este hombre nos esté vigilando. Así sabría que estábamos involucrados con Serena, pero eso es una locura".

"¿Por qué me llama todo el tiempo?" Preguntó Nicolás tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no a alguien más? ¿Por qué no al Jefe? No se trata de atención. Obviamente está centrado en mí. Y si él está enfocado en mí, entonces él malditamente sabe sobre Serena. O podría ser una maldita coincidencia. De cualquier manera tengo la sensación de que ese enfermo hijo de puta tiene sus manos sobre Serena y si no hacemos algo, la vamos a perder".

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 14**

Serena se despertó con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo lastimado. Sus músculos estaban todavía temblorosos y no podía entender dónde estaba o qué había pasado.

Lo primero en se percató fue de la lluvia. El sonido de la lluvia, un golpeteo suave que calmaba un poco el despiadado dolor. Empezó a levantar la cabeza, porque por alguna razón, el resto de su cuerpo no estaba cooperando, pero tan pronto como ella se movió, un dolor atroz atravesó su rodilla.

Gritó y trató de retroceder, pero no pudo moverse. Estaba atada a una mesa de madera, completamente desnuda.

Un rostro apareció sobre ella. Un rostro que recordaba. Y todo regresó. La policía en su departamento. La zorra la había electrocutado.

La mujer estrelló la culata de su pistola en la rodilla de Serena de nuevo.

El dolor era tan terrible que Serena sintió náuseas y volvió la cara hacia un lado, respirando con fuerza a través de la nariz para no vomitar.

"Me alegro de que estés despierta. La cacería está a punto de empezar".

Las palabras fueron dichas con tal frialdad y calma que enviaron un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Serena. Se quedó allí jadeando, desesperada por dar sentido a su situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Esta mujer era un oficial de policía, por el amor de Dios.

"Ésta es la forma en que va a pasar", dijo la mujer.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo tirante, tan fuerte, que la piel se estiraba por los pómulos angulosos. Sería bonita con maquillaje. Serena casi se echó a reír histéricamente ante la idea de que estaba pensando en cómo una maniaca se vería más atractiva.

Era alta. Incluso más alta de lo que Serena se había dado cuenta en primer lugar. Ella tenía un cuerpo atlético que Serena envidió y estaba tonificada, sin un gramo de grasa en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Llevaba pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta negra, pero lo que atraía la mirada de Serena era el cuchillo de caza de aspecto malvado en su mano. Brillaba a la escasa luz, y cuando Serena apartó la mirada de ese cuchillo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo que parecía ser un campamento de caza y sólo Dios sabía dónde se encontraban. La mujer se inclinó más cerca hasta que el cuchillo estaba tan próximo que Serena podía ver su propio reflejo en la hoja.

"Voy a dejarte ir y vas a correr. Entonces te voy a cazar y matar. Es justo. Tú consigues una oportunidad de luchar. Todo el mundo, antes que tú, ha sido demasiado estúpido para saber qué hacer con eso, pero no es culpa mía. Yo se las dí".

"Si tú querías que fuera justo, no habrías golpeado mi rodilla", dijo Serena con los dientes apretados. "Tienes que saber que no puedo correr".

La mujer se encogió de hombros. "Me imagino que tú puedes hacer un montón de cosas que no te crees capaz, cuando tu vida está en peligro".

Ella dio un tirón hacia abajo con el cuchillo al lado de Serena y Serena sintió su carne abrirse. Ella gritó en estado de shock y horror cuando el dolor la asaltó de nuevo. El olor de la sangre se precipitó a través de su nariz y ella tuvo náuseas de nuevo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?", gritó con voz ronca Serena. Oh Dios, eso dolía. Se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Esta perra estaba loca. Completamente loca. Y uno no puede razonar con la locura.

"El seguimiento en la caza tiene que ver con un buen rastro de sangre. Me cuesta seguir un rastro de sangre si no hay sangre", respondió la mujer con calma.

Ella pasó el cuchillo por la pierna no lesionada de Serena, haciendo un corte superficial de la cadera a la rodilla. Serena se arqueó fuera de la mesa, luchando contra sus ataduras mientras gritaba de nuevo. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y cerró los ojos, rezando por una salida. Rezando por tener la fuerza para correr cuando llegara el momento.

"¿Por qué no estás rogando?"

La perplejidad evidente en la voz de la mujer hizo a Serena abrir los ojos y concentrarse.

"Sólo déjame ir y vamos con ello", chilló Serena.

La mujer se echó a reír. "Tan impaciente por morir. Me gustas. Supe desde el momento en que vi tu entrevista con el Jefe y Taiki, que tú resultarías un mayor desafío que mis últimos viajes de caza. La última fue una decepción enorme. Ella ni siquiera corrió. ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?"

"Eres una jodida puta", espetó Serena. "Déjame para que podamos seguir adelante con esto. Quiero estar sobre ti cuando tu culo sea arrestado y patearte en los dientes unas cuantas veces".

La mujer adoptó una mirada aburrida. "¿Crees que tus detectives te salvarán?"

El dolor estaba empezando a superar el estallido de ira inducida por la adrenalina y si ella no era puesta en libertad pronto, no había manera de que diera incluso unos pocos pasos en el bosque.

"No creo que ellos vayan a salvarme", dijo Serena con fuerza. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras luchaba contra el horrible dolor que la devoraba. "Me voy a salvar a mí misma".

Esta vez, la mujer se echó a reír pero empezó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Serena a la mesa, la cual se encontraba resbaladiza con su sangre.

"Considera esto una versión para adultos del escondite", dijo la mujer. "Voy a ir a la otra habitación y darte cinco minutos de ventaja. Después de eso voy a ir a por ti."

Se colgó una correa de fusil en el brazo y salió por la puerta hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Serena no perdió ni un sólo segundo. Ella se enderezó y se levantó de la mesa, poniendo a prueba la fuerza de su rodilla.

El dolor atravesó su pierna y la rodilla se dobló, por lo que Serena tuvo que afirmarse de la mesa para no caerse. Ella se tambaleó hacia la puerta, pero su mente le gritaba que se detuviera y no se dejara llevar por el pánico.

Ella estaba con el culo desnudo y no tenía nada para detener la sangre que corría por su cuerpo y dejaba pequeños charcos donde quiera que ella daba un paso. Mierda, esto iba a hacer más fácil, para la maniaca homicida, encontrarla.

No vio nada en la cabaña que la ayudara a detener la sangre, pero entonces recordó el sonido de la lluvia. La emoción recorrió su cuerpo y le dio una explosión de adrenalina renovada.

Ella cojeó fuera de la puerta y salió corriendo del porche desvencijado, tragándose el grito de dolor cuando cayó demasiado peso sobre su rodilla. Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para lavar la sangre de su cuerpo y luego corrió hacia la zona más densa de bosque que veía.

Ella apretó los dientes y se abrió paso entre el dolor. Consciente de lo mucho que estaba sangrando, sostuvo sus manos sobre sus heridas y corrió a ciegas. Después de poner distancia entre ella y la perra loca del culo, se arrodilló y buscó frenéticamente por el suelo, recogiendo tierra y barro y lo apretó sobre sus heridas. Mezcló la tierra con hojas y lo pegó lo más extensamente que pudo sobre su cuerpo, consciente de que necesitaría cualquier ventaja que pudiera conseguir.

"Inteligente. Sé inteligente, Serena", susurró ella mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus pies otra vez.

Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando algún punto de referencia, alguna idea de donde debería ir. Pero lo único que veía era el espeso bosque cubierto de oscuridad. Con las nubes y la lluvia, no había ni una sola estrella visible y la luna no estaba a la vista tampoco.

Ella no iba a correr más rápido que la psicópata. Pero era absolutamente seguro que podía ser más lista que ella.

Retorcerse por el bosque como un animal herido era la última cosa que necesitaba hacer. Lo que precisaba, era un buen lugar para esconderse y se quedaría allí hasta el amanecer, cuando podría ver dónde demonios estaba yendo, y más importante, ver a la perra asesina cuando se acercara.

En silencio, se deslizó a través de la densa vegetación, ignorando el creciente pánico y la urgencia de huir. ¿Ya habían pasado cinco minutos? Se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad.

Ella hizo una mueca cuando se clavaron espinas en sus pies, pero no se detuvo a sacarlas. Si lo hiciera, podría sangrar aún más, y no podía desperdiciar los preciosos segundos que tardaría en aliviar su malestar.

Una burbuja de histeria se levantó en su garganta. Ella tenía una rodilla destrozada y heridas de arma blanca en su cuerpo, ¿y estaba pensando en cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo se necesitaría para eliminar unas pocas espinas de sus pies?

Un destello de luz la congeló en seco. ¿Se lo había imaginado? Ella miró fijamente, escrutando los árboles lejanos. Allí. De nuevo. A unos doscientos setenta y cinco metros de distancia vio una luz balanceándose a través del bosque.

Su corazón casi estalló fuera de su pecho. El pánico se agolpó en su garganta y se obligó a respirar despacio, con miedo a hacer el más mínimo ruido. Tenía que escapar pero no podía ser estúpida al respecto.

Se obligó a permanecer completamente inmóvil mientras forzaba los ojos para captar la dirección de la luz. Por un momento se detuvo y el corazón de Serena se aceleró. ¿Había sido detectado su rastro?

Ella echó un vistazo hacia abajo, tratando de averiguar si todavía estaba sangrando mucho, pero no podía ver, así que palpó cautelosamente su camino hacia abajo y maldijo cuando sintió la humedad pegajosa de la sangre.

A lo lejos, la luz se movió de nuevo y esta vez se dirigía hacia ella en línea recta. Ante el temor de que pudiera recibir disparos en cualquier momento, Serena se agachó y comenzó a arrastrarse a través de los árboles y arbustos y la densa cobertura del suelo. Ella tomó un rumbo hacia el este de su posición actual y luego, en un riesgo calculado, se puso en marcha hacia el sur, moviéndose hacia la asesina, en vez de alejarse de ella.

Si fuera lo suficientemente silenciosa ellas se cruzarían sin que la perra se diera cuenta y para cuando ella volviera sobre sus pasos, Serena habría encontrado un escondite mejor.

Eso esperaba ella.

Su mente estaba tan llena de pánico y dolor que era difícil saber si algo de lo que pensaba tenía sentido. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no iba a rendirse, darse la vuelta, y morir. Haría a esa perra trotar su culo sobre todo el matorral antes de que terminara la noche.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 15**

Mientras el amanecer se deslizaba entre los árboles, arrojando luz pálida sobre un cielo oscuro, Nicolás se frotó los ojos y luego deslizó su mano por detrás frotándose el cuello.

Ellos ni siquiera sabían lo que estaban buscando o si estaban investigando en la zona correcta. Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba Nicolás, temía contestar, preocupado de que fuera el asesino, burlándose de él con la noticia de la muerte de Serena.

Pero no había habido ninguna llamada. No había noticias.

Él, Darien y varios equipos de voluntarios habían peinado el bosque la noche anterior y continuando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Y nada. No había señales de Serena.

"Ha llegado un nuevo grupo de voluntarios para cambiar el turno", dijo Darien por encima del hombro mientras seguía un sendero entre los árboles. "Ellos quieren reunirse y discutir las áreas ya revisadas, posibles estrategias y la mejor manera de cubrir más terreno".

Nicolás le enseñó los dientes con ira y frustración. "Ve tú, yo voy a seguir buscando".

Darien se detuvo. "Como el infierno que lo harás. Estamos en esto juntos. Vamos a encontrarla, maldita sea. No voy a dejarla aquí sola. Pero estamos buscando a ciegas. Necesitamos un plan mejor que esto".

Nicolás maldijo, pero siguió a Darien saliendo del bosque, donde un estacionamiento improvisado en un claro estaba lleno de multitud de coches y camiones.

Taiki y el Jefe estaban de pie junto a Lita Kino y Victor Manning.

Todos estaban vestidos con botas y ropa adecuada para caminar a través de una densa vegetación.

"Gracias por venir", dijo Darien mientras se acercaban al grupo de oficiales. Detrás de ellos, otro gran grupo de voluntarios nuevos estaban listos para recibir instrucciones. Darien se encontraba ansioso y listo para volver, pero se obligó a mantener la calma porque estaba muy cerca de perderla.

"Estamos contentos de hacerlo", dijo Taiki con aspereza. "Es importante para ti, lo que la convierte en uno de los nuestros, y se lo debemos por lo sucedido". Él tomó una respiración profunda y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. "Diablos, el hijo de puta no la habría cogido si no fuera por esa maldita noticia".

El Jefe asintió sombríamente con la cabeza. Lita miró entre Nicolás y Darien, pero su mirada permaneció sobre Nicolás durante un largo rato.

"Vamos a sacar los mapas. Tengo una idea de donde podemos buscar".

A medida que se extendió el mapa en el capó del SUV5 del Jefe, Lita se inclinó, apuntando a una zona que no habían buscado todavía.

"Mi padre caza mucho por aquí. Hay una cabaña aquí y otra aquí. No es un área que el asesino ha usado antes. Sin embargo, es un lugar lógico para que él consiga esconderse. Y es más aislado. Dado que no ha habido ninguna llamada aún, supongo que no quiere que sepamos dónde encontrarla, lo que significa que va a ir más lejos para ocultar el cuerpo".

Ante la mención de un cuerpo, Nicolás se puso rígido y su expresión se oscureció. El balón, en el intestino Darien, creció a un tamaño gigantesco.

"Lo siento", murmuró Lita. "Eso fue insensible de mi parte".

Si se tratara de otra persona que estuvieran buscando, Darien probablemente estaría utilizando el mismo lenguaje. Todos sabían que no pintaba bien para Serena, pero él no podía afligirse en cuán mala era la situación o que, en cualquier otro caso, ya estarían asumiendo que estaban buscando a un cadáver.

El Jefe trazó un círculo en los puntos que Lita había señalado y luego dibujó una línea desde esas zonas hacia su posición actual.

"Si tomamos los vehículos todo terreno, va a ser más rápido, pero es muy posible que no seamos capaces de conducir a través de algunas partes, porque es bastante espesa la vegetación en esa zona", añadió Lita. "Podríamos ir en coche, y en las zonas más densas ir a pie".

"Gracias, Lita", murmuró Nicolás. Puso su mano en el hombro y apretó."Apreciamos esto".

Lita sonrió. "Vamos entonces".

Serena se despertó con los gritos lejanos de su nombre. Le sorprendió lo absolutamente débil que estaba. Trató de gritar, pero no podía soltar más que un susurro.

Estaba acurrucada como una bola y se clavaba un saliente enlodado.

Había llegado a él por casualidad, cayendo sobre el borde en la oscuridad de la noche anterior. Su fuerza se había ido, sus reservas agotadas, ella había arañado su camino en la malla gruesa de zarzas, cubriéndose de barro por el camino.

No estaba tan oscuro, algo de luz se cernía sobre la tierra junto con una fina capa de niebla fantasmal. Ella trató de levantarse, pero simplemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse en pie.

Un débil susurro llegó a sus oídos. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de una ardilla o tal vez un conejo, pero era demasiado lento y metódico.

Sonaba como huellas humanas. No muy pesadas.

Tuvo la tentación de rodar fuera de su escondite y correr hacia el sonido, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo, demasiado traumatizadas para considerar siquiera la posibilidad de abandonar el refugio que había encontrado.

Ella cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, no es que fuera difícil porque estaba demasiado débil para moverse. Y era más fácil ir a la deriva, fingir que no estaba tendida en el suelo desangrándose lentamente. O que ella estaba siendo perseguida por una psicópata que, al parecer, pensaba que era el próximo gran cazador blanco.

"Voy a patearle el culo", murmuró Serena en voz baja.

La hacía sentir mejor decirlo y le daba una emoción absurda pensar que realmente podía llegar a hacerlo.

El sonido se acercaba y el pánico de Serena comenzó a aumentar. ¿Y si la encontró? Ella no podía defenderse en esta posición. ¿Y si la perra sólo se acercaba y le disparaba? ¿O le acuchillaba hasta la muerte? Y allí estaba ella, acostada en una bola lloriqueando como una marica y esperando a que nadie la viera.

_Si muero, maldita sea, me voy a morir pateándole el culo._

Se arrastró hacia arriba, casi muriendo con cada movimiento. El dolor era constante, una ola amarga, interminable, que serpenteaba a través de su cuerpo, enrollado y listo para golpear más duro y por más tiempo.

Se agarró a una roca de gran tamaño en una mano y cerró los dedos sobre un pedazo de madera. Le tomó hasta la última gota de pura determinación y voluntad de sobrevivir e impulsarse para ponerse de pie.

Fue entonces cuando vio a la puta policía. De pie, a varios metros de distancia, escaneaba los alrededores con binoculares. Curiosamente, su rifle estaba ausente y sólo llevaba una pistola en su arnés de hombro.

¿Estaba jugando al policía ahora?

Cambió la roca desde la mano izquierda a la derecha, ella apuntó y tiró la piedra a la derecha, en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la policía. Seis años de softball dieron sus frutos en ese momento, ya que golpeó con fuerza, tirando de ella hasta hacerla caer de rodillas.

Serena salió corriendo. Y más tarde, ella nunca sabría cómo había conseguido volar a través de ese espacio, cuando tenía su rodilla hecha un desastre. El dolor la paralizó, pero el pensamiento de la muerte le dio una punzada de adrenalina, lo suficiente como para realizar lo imposible.

Antes de la señorita estoy-loca-como-una-cabra pudiera reaccionar, Serena le clavó la pieza de madera, dejándola en la tierra para que comiera la suciedad. Con las manos temblorosas, Serena tiró la pistola de su funda y se apartó, mirando frenéticamente los alrededores en busca de seguridad. ¿No debería haber algún escondite? Puede que no. Parecía ser uno de esos lugares de tiro al blanco, lo cual le venía bien.

A medida que la policía se levantaba del suelo, Serena alzó la pistola y apunto a la mujer.

"¡Serena! ¡Oh mi Dios, Serena!"

"Lita, ¿qué diablos está pasando?"

El revoltijo de voces llegó a Serena, pero ella se negó a volver la cabeza, aunque el impulso de correr a los brazos de Nicolás y Darien fue tan fuerte que tuvo que sacudir su rodilla, enviando una sacudida de dolor a través de ella para mantenerla enfocada. Su concentración estaba dirigida a la mujer que tenía delante. De ninguna manera podía permitirse el lujo de desviar su atención. Podría costarle la vida a Nicolás y a Darien. Podría costarle la propia.

"Mereces morir, perra loca", dijo Serena con fiereza.

Lita levantó las manos y sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes. Era increíble loco lo inocente que podía parecer. "Nicolás, Darien, llamen a su mujer. Creo que ha perdido la razón. Ella está traumatizada y, obviamente, no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo o haciendo".

De todas las cosas que Serena pensaba que la idiota diría, esa no era una de ellas.

"Mira, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Ayudarles a encontrarte". Lita se movió junto a los chicos, luego se volvió en su dirección. "Ella me golpeó y cogió mi la pistola. Habla con ella para que baje el arma antes de que alguien muera".

La mano Serena temblaba y el entumecimiento que se habían asentado la noche anterior estaba empezando a resquebrajarse.

"Serena, querida, dame el arma. Se ha acabado ahora. Estás bien. Estás herida. Vamos a cuidar de ti".

La voz tranquilizadora de Nicolás se deslizó sobre ella con una profunda comodidad. Pero había visto la maldad antes, en los ojos de esa mujer.

Lo veía ahora detrás de la apelación engañosa, la pretensión de inocencia.

Pero, ¿Nicolás y Darien le creían? ¿Tomarían su palabra contra de uno de los suyos?

Darien añadió una suave súplica, como si pensara que se había ido completamente por encima del borde y necesitaba ser calmada antes de saltar.

"Serena, estamos aquí ahora. Vamos a ayudarte. Has sobrevivido a ese hijo de puta. Lo vamos a conseguir. Te juro que vamos a clavar su culo a la pared. Tienes que recibir atención médica. Tienes sangre sobre ti y me estás asustando hasta la muerte, nena. Baja el arma y vamos a ayudar".

"Es ella", dijo Serena en una voz tan tranquila como podía cuando estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de tener una ruptura total de la realidad. Darien no se equivocaba si se imaginaba que estaba cerca de enloquecer. "Ella vino a mi departamento. Me dio una descarga y luego me noqueó. Cuando me desperté, estaba atada a una tabla en una cabaña de caza. Ella rompió mi rodilla. Me cortó. Así yo sangraría, para luego poder seguir el rastro de sangre. Me iba a cazar y matar, al igual que lo hizo con todas las demás, pero yo era demasiado inteligente para ella. Sí, es cierto, perra estúpida. Te he ganado. Y juro por Dios que voy a alegrarme mucho cuando Nicolás y Darien te lleven".

Fue sólo entonces cuando por casualidad dio una mirada a Nicolás y Darien, si ellos no le creían, si la dejaban sola con esta mujer por tan sólo un minuto, ella mataría a Serena o Serena tendría que matarla. De cualquier manera, alguien iba a morir.

Darien y Nicolás miraban horrorizados, consternados, preocupados y confundidos. Pero entonces vio algo más. Le creían. Y muy cerca, detrás, surgió la rabia.

Darien sacó su pistola y apuntó a Lita cuando Nicolás deslizó su brazo alrededor de Serena y suavemente le arrancó la pistola de su agarre.

Con lo último de sus fuerzas drenadas, sus rodillas se doblaron y se fue hacia abajo antes de que Nicolás pudiera atraparla. La atención de Darien fue desviada por un breve instante, y Lita tomó la pistola atada a su tobillo.

Apuntó a Serena. Nicolás rugió su negación y Serena gritó cuando él cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Sonó un disparo, el sonido haciendo eco una y otra vez en sus oídos.

**Continuara…**

**5** _**SUV**_, son las siglas de Sport Utility Vehicle, que en español quiere decir Vehículo Deportivo Utilitario, que consiste en un automóvil todoterreno ligero. (N. de la C.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 16**

Los gritos de angustia de Serena rompieron el aire. Nicolás se tensó, sin saber con certeza quién había disparado, si Lita o Darien. Todo lo que le importaba era proteger a Serena de recibir cualquier daño.

"Nicolás, ¿está bien Serena?" Preguntó Darien.

Nicolás levantó la cabeza y se volteó para ver a Lita yaciendo en el suelo a unos cuantos pies de distancia, el arma con que había apuntado hacia Serena a escasas pulgadas de su mano.

"Da aviso, Darien. Necesitamos ayuda. ¿Está viva?" Darien se tomó su tiempo al caminar hacia donde Lita yacía. Apuntándole aún con su ama, se arrodilló y le puso un dedo en el cuello. Negó con la cabeza. Serena se movió en los brazos de Nicolás agitando sus manos desesperadamente por su pecho y espalda.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó débilmente. "¿Te disparó esa perra demente?"

"Dios, sí, estoy bien", dijo Nicolás con dificultad.

Serena estaba hecha un desastre. Sangre, fango y suciedad encascotados con hojas cubrían su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el shock y con el anuncio de que él estaba bien pareció desarmarse por completo y derrumbarse.

Comenzó a temblar violentamente, su garganta emitía leves quejidos mientras se aferraba a él con desesperación. Nicolás la bajó el tiempo suficiente para quitarse su abrigo y envolver en su cuerpo desnudo.

Darien se agachó junto a ellos, sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba tocar a Serena. Pero no sabía en dónde podía hacerlo sin lastimarla, así que las alejó.

"Ya di aviso, pero necesitamos alejarla de aquí. Será más rápido llevarla que esperar a que vengan por ella. Un helicóptero vendrá para llevarse a Serena al hospital".

"Patéala por mí", murmuró Serena.

La ceja de Nicolás se frunció en confusión. Estaba seguro que había escuchado mal.

"¿Qué fue eso Serena?"

Ella levantó la vista hacia Darien y trató de alzar su mano para tocarlo. Darien atrapó sus dedos y agachó la cabeza para presionar los labios en la palma de la mano de Serena. En los ojos de Darien, se reflejaban dolor y emoción crudos, y miedo absoluto.

"Patéala. Le dije que sobreviviría para sacarle los dientes de una patada mientras ustedes la retenían. Así que patéala por mí, por favor".

Nicolás comenzó a reír. Honestamente, al final no supo si reía o lloraba.

Se sostuvo tambaleante en sus pies y maldijo al sentirse débil. ¿Es esto lo que te hace el amor?

Darien se acercó a Serena lentamente, deslizando sus brazos por debajo de ella. "Esto dolerá nena. Lo siento, pero tengo que sacarte de aquí".

"Bie…", siseó. "Estoy tan malditamente feliz de estar viva. Aguantaría cualquier cosa".

Darien la levantó y Nicolás contuvo el aliento por el llanto de agonía que sumía a Serena.

Lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Darien al sostenerla contra su pecho.

"Dios, lo siento Serena. Siento malditamente haber tenido que herirte".

Serena apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Darien y cerró los ojos. Por un momento, Nicolás sintió pánico y le puso torpemente sus dedos en el cuello, aliviándose al sentir el débil pulso. Entonces movió con suavidad el abrigo alrededor de ella para proteger la mayor cantidad posible de su cuerpo.

"Está rendida, hombre", dijo Darien calmadamente. "Aguantó lo más que pudo hasta que pudimos llegar".

"Diablos, ella no nos necesitaba", respondió Nicolás mientras pasaban por donde estaba el cuerpo de Lita, y luego llegó hasta Darien una vez más.

"No, no nos necesitaba", dijo Darien, con respeto en su voz. "No sólo sobrevivió con terribles heridas y una rodilla lesionada, sino que también le dio una lección a Lita y la hubiera matado si nosotros no hubiéramos aparecido".

"Estoy feliz de que no haya tenido que hacerlo", dijo Nicolás con voz queda. "Ya ha pasado por suficientes cosas sin tener que apretar el gatillo".

"Jesucristo, Nicolás. ¿Lita era el asesino serial? ¿Todo este tiempo?"Nicolás no podía ni siquiera pensar en eso. Los asesinos seriales de sexo femenino eran una rareza. ¿Qué motivo podría haber tenido Lita? Resultaba obvio que había perdido la maldita razón, lo que lo hacía sentirse aún más agradecido de que Darien la hubiera eliminado. Si hubiese vivido, probablemente habría alegado demencia, pasado unos años en una institución mental, y luego continuado felizmente su camino.

A veces el sistema apestaba.

Nicolás miró a la mujer en brazos de Darien y tragó con un nudo en la garganta. Ella era maravillosa. Una sobreviviente. Y él la amaba malditamente tanto que sentía espasmos que lo dirigían en doce direcciones diferentes a la vez.

El amor no era algo que simplemente _ocurría_. ¿O sí? El amor es algo en lo que tienes que trabajar. Y trabajar duro. Él había visto a sus padres trabajar día a día para mantenerse unidos y hacerse felices el uno al otro. Pero, tal vez el amor ocurría, y el compromiso era hacer que la relación funcionara después de enamorarte.

Algunos oficiales de policía y un sinnúmero de voluntarios pululaban a través del bosque, guiados por la bengala que Nicolás había disparado.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Darien cargando a Serena, lanzaron vítores que hicieron eco en el bosque.

Serena despertó y trató de alzar la cabeza. La celebración pareció confundirla y atemorizarla. Desapareció, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Darien y rápidamente Nicolás dio un paso quedando delante de Darien para protegerla de la mayor parte de eso.

"Vámonos", dijo a Darien. "El helicóptero va a aterrizar pronto y tenemos que llevarla al hospital".

Dejando a los otros asegurando la escena del crimen, Darien y Nicolás se escaTaikieron a través de los árboles y anduvieron la distancia que quedaba hasta el área que había sido dispuesta para la búsqueda.

Mientras cruzaban el claro, más vítores se oyeron. Dos paramédicos corrieron para tomar a Serena de los brazos de Darien, él se los permitió a regañadientes y ellos la acostaron en la camilla.

"El ETA6 en helicóptero es de dos minutos", avisó uno de los paramédicos.

Nicolás y Darien permanecieron quietos sobre donde estaba Serena mientras los médicos limpiaban algo de sangre y fango del brazo de ella para poder inyectarle una intravenosa.

El Jefe vino detrás de ellos y los sacó de ahí. "¿Qué diablos pasó allí? ¿De veras están tratando de decirme que Lita era una jodida asesina serial? Era una buena policía. No puede ser responsable de esos crímenes. Lo habríamos sabido".

La cara de Darien se ensombreció. "Trató de dispararle a Serena. Después que Nicolás la despojara de su arma. No había amenaza. Pero recurrió a su arma de respaldo, y habría matado a Serena y a Nicolás si yo no hubiese disparado".

"Hijo de puta", juró el Jefe. "Esto no tiene ningún maldito sentido".

"Lita fue quien nos señaló el área en que Serena estaba escondida". Dijo Nicolás firmemente. "Serena pudo evadirla la noche anterior cuando Lita fue a cazarla. Sospecho que Lita volvió a buscarla, esperando encontrarla antes que nosotros para poder terminar su trabajo".

El Jefe se pasó una mano por el rostro y luego por su cabello.

"Simplemente no tiene ningún maldito sentido", repitió.

La ira y la perplejidad se grababan en su cara, y cada arruga y línea se hacían más evidentes. Todos estaban sin dormir y ninguno se encontraba feliz de saber que la persona que habían perseguido por meses, el maníaco responsable de los aterradores crímenes de tantas mujeres, era uno de los suyos.

El sonido del helicóptero aproximándose los hizo voltearse. Los paramédicos en tierra ya estaban levantando la tabla de la camilla y apresurándose hacia el área de aterrizaje. Serena fue estabilizada con dos bolsas de solución intravenosa en su cuerpo mientras la transportaban.

"Vayan", dijo el Jefe. "Organizaremos esto luego. Sé que quieren estar con ella".

Ambos corrieron, pero cuando llegaron al helicóptero donde Serena era cargada, les dijeron que no había espacio siquiera para uno de ellos.

Frustrados, pero sin querer demorar ni un segundo la partida de Serena al hospital, retrocedieron.

"Vamos, yo conduzco", dijo Nicolás agarrando el brazo de Darien.

**Continuara…**

**6** _**ETA **_(Estimated Time of Arrival), Tiempo Estimado de Arribo. (N. de la T.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 17**

Darien se paseaba por el área de espera de la sala de urgencia y miraba su reloj por enésima vez. Ya habían pasado varias horas y nadie salía para decirles cómo estaba Serena.

Rei se hallaba en la recepción exigiendo noticias inmediatamente y una de las recepcionistas trataba de calmarla. No es que a Rei le importara. Ella estaba furiosa. Darien tenía que admirar su lealtad y devoción por Serena.

Nicolás estaba encogido en una silla cerca de la ventana, su rostro inexpresivo como una piedra.

Finalmente, una de las enfermeras apareció y llamó a los familiares de Serena Tsukino.

Nicolás se paró de su asiento y Rei corrió desde la recepción.

Siguieron a la enfermera y ella se detuvo fuera de unas de las habitaciones que tenían puertas reales en lugar de esos simples cubículos separados por cortinas.

"Esperen aquí por el doctor", les dijo la enfermera. "Saldrá enseguida para hablar con ustedes".

La enfermera entró y Darien se puso de puntilla para poder ver en el interior. Sólo logro ver a Serena acostada en una camilla. Estaba rodeada por el personal médico, por lo que no pudo ver si estaba consiente o no.

Rei exhaló y se apoyó en la pared.

"¿Estás bien, muñeca?" le preguntó Nicolás.

Rei asintió y rápidamente secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. "Ha pasado por tantas cosas. El accidente automovilístico fue devastador. Ni siquiera estaban seguros que caminaría sin un bastón. Y ahora esto. Primero la acusan de homicidio. Luego la secuestra un asesino. ¿Cuándo va a terminar? Nunca le ha hecho nada a nadie. Es trabajadora. Es la mejor persona del mundo. Ella simplemente es… buena. Es como si la vida se ensañara con ella".

Darien apretó el hombro de ella. "Es increíblemente afortunada al tener una amiga como tú. No quiero que te preocupes. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros. Nicolás y yo vamos a cuidarla. La ayudaremos con esto. No nos iremos".

Rei giró su rostro lloroso hacia Darien. "¿Lo prometes? Sólo quiero que sea feliz".

Nicolás puso su mano en su otro hombro. "Lo prometemos".

La puerta se abrió y un doctor, que parecía de unos cuarenta años, miró a Nicolás, Darien y Rei. Luego extendió su mano hacia Darien.

"Soy el doctor Furuhama, el cirujano ortopédico de guardia".

"Darien Chiba", dijo Darien. "Éste es mi compañero, Nicolás Kumada y Rei, amiga de Serena. ¿Cómo está ella?"

No pudo evitar la ansiedad o impaciencia en su voz.

Luego que el doctor le diera la mano a Nicolás y Rei, cruzó los brazos sobre su porta papeles y se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta.

"El médico de urgencia está terminando de suturar sus heridas. Perdió mucha sangre, pero los cortes no eran muy profundos para causar daño interno. Lo que preocupa es su rodilla, la que ya estaba dañada por el accidente anterior. Para ser sincero, no sé cómo logró escapar del asesino. No podía caminar bien, mucho menos correr. Su rodilla está hecha pedazos. Entrará a pabellón en unos minutos y trataremos de reconstruir el hueso. Si eso no es posible tendremos reemplazarla por completo".

"¿Podrá caminar?" Interrumpió Rei.

"Generalmente diría que depende del paciente, el éxito de la cirugía y cuán motivado esté la persona en recuperarse. Pero en el caso de la señorita Tsukino, no tengo dudas que ella caminará y no sólo eso, lo hará muy pronto. Necesitará rehabilitación y usará una silla de rueda o muleta al principio y de a poco un bastón. Pero viendo lo determinada que es esta señorita creo, a ciencia cierta, que se recuperará completamente. ¿Su rodilla quedará como nueva? No. Porque ya había sufrido daños en ella. Pero de ninguna forma será una herida paralizante".

"¿Podemos verla?" Interrumpió Darien

"No veo porqué no. Le han estado dando calmantes para los dolores. Por lo que está a veces consiente y otras no. Queremos que esté lo más quieta posible para que no se lastime más su rodilla. Por el momento esta inmovilizada hasta que la llevemos a pabellón. Pero en cuanto terminen de suturarla pueden entrar a verla por unos minutos antes que la llevemos".

"Gracias", dijo Nicolás.

El doctor se alejó y los tres se quedaron esperando, impacientemente. Darien, incapaz de permanecer quieto, se paseó en un pequeño espacio, de una pared a la otra, siempre con su mirada en la puerta.

Quince minutos después, se abrió y una enfermera les hizo señas para que entraran. Darien se apartó de la pared y entró pisándole los talones a la enfermera, con Nicolás y Rei justo detrás de él.

Darien se puso a un lado de ella, Rei a sus pies, mientras que Nicolás rodeó la cama hacia su otro lado y con cuidado se abrió paso entre el monto de equipamiento.

Serena se veía demasiado frágil. Tenía una pierna vendada de la rodilla hasta la cadera, y la otra estaba inmovilizada y asegurada con una férula de plástico. La bata del hospital no cubría mucho. Sólo sus pechos y parte de su lado izquierdo. Su lado derecho tenía un grueso vendaje sobre el gran corte que había sido suturado.

Ella estaba completamente inmóvil, sus pestañas descansando sobre sus mejillas. Su respiración era tan suave que Darien tuvo que inclinarse para ver si respiraba.

Había tantas cosas por todos lados, una vía intravenosa en cada mano, que juró por Dios que no sabía dónde tocarla. Finalmente optó por poner su mano sobre su cabeza y luego se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

"Serena", susurro dolorosamente. "Estamos aquí, cariño. Ahora estás bien. Te van a cuidar muy bien y después, Nicolás y yo te llevaremos a casa".

Ella no se movió.

Él acarició su frente, apartando gentilmente su cabello de sus ojos.

Por largo rato, simplemente la miró, con el pecho apretado y sus ojos ardiendo.

Luego se inclinó más aún, así sólo ella podía escucharlo.

"Quiero que sepas que te amo, Serena. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, pero la idea de decírtelo siempre me ha aterrado más que la mierda. Pero ahora no tengo miedo. Lo único que me asusta es que no estés conmigo".

Él besó su sien y ella se movió levemente.

"Ya no estás sola, Serena. Nicolás y yo estaremos contigo. No te dejaremos. Estaremos esperando cuando salgas de la cirugía. Estaremos contigo durante tu recuperación".

Ella despertó lentamente y lo miró con ojos adormilado y dopados.

Pero entonces, sonrió. Era una sonrisa tan dolorosamente dulce que hizo que su corazón saltara a su garganta.

"Estás aquí", le susurró ella.

"¿Dónde más estaría?" Le respondió en un susurro.

"¿Dónde está Nicolás?"

Nicolás le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que ella se girara lentamente hacia él.

"Estoy aquí, Serena. Los dos lo estamos. Y también Rei".

Serena miró a los pies de la cama y sonrió. "Hola".

La palabra salió suave y dolorosa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Darien con gentileza.

"Feliz", salió más como un suspiro que como una palabra.

No era la palabra que estaban esperando. Darien frunció el ceño, preguntándose si los medicamentos habían alterado su cerebro.

"Estoy viva", dijo ella en un suspiro. "Sobreviví. Juré que lo haría. Nada parece más importante que eso".

"Tienes razón", le dijo Nicolás con brusquedad.

Serena se giró a mirar a Darien, sus ojos eran suaves y un poco apagados. "¿Dijiste que me amabas?"

Él besó su frente, respirando su esencia. Ella olía a sangre seca, tierra y el aroma estéril de los hospitales, pero lo disfrutó, porque olía a algo más. Coraje y vida.

"Sí lo hice", le respondió suavemente. "Pero hablaremos de eso más adelante, cuando no estés tan adolorida y cuando no estés dopada".

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró.

"Lo siento chicos, pero tenemos que llevarla a pabellón. Pueden aguardar en la sala de espera y el doctor saldrá para hablar con ustedes cuando termine la operación".

Rei empujó a Darien y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Serena, "Resiste amiga. Terminará pronto".

Mientras Rei se retiraba, Darien y Nicolás se agacharon al mismo tiempo y la besaron.

"Ve a patear algunos traseros", dijo Nicolás con voz entrecortada.

"Como lo hiciste hoy. Te estaremos esperando cuando salgas".

**Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 18**

Serena despertó en un vacío blanco y mudo. Miró por un largo momento, tratando de entender el espacio en blanco. Pero luego, cuando el ruido empezó a hacerse mayor, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando al techo y que alguien estaba diciendo su nombre gentilmente.

Ella miró en la dirección de la voz y vio a una mujer sonriente vestida en uniforme quirúrgico.

"Ah, estás despierta. Bienvenida de nuevo. ¿Sientes algún dolor?"

Si la enfermera no hubiese mencionado la palabra _D, _probablemente, Serena hubiese seguido flotando en su pequeño mundo de sueño, pero la realidad se introdujo de una forma bastante grosera, de manera abrupta y el dolor se deslizó a través de su rodilla y arriba por su cadera.

Su boca estaba tan seca, que sintió que sus labios se quebraron cuando intentó hablar. Se dio cuenta que su garganta estaba dolorida y su voz ronca. En lugar, asintió. Más de una vez para que la enfermera tuviera idea.

La enfermera llenó la intravenosa y unos momentos después, ella flotó de regreso en una suave nube al mar, donde no había dolor ni un irritante vacío blanco.

La próxima vez que volvió a estar consciente escuchó su nombre de nuevo, pero esta vez las voces era más profundas y cariñosas. Ella suspiró y sonrió soñolienta.

Una risita contenida la hizo abrir los ojos, aunque verdaderamente no quería regresar a la realidad del potente dolor.

Darien y Nicolás se pararon alrededor de su cama, mirándola con preocupación -y amor- en sus ojos.

"Hola", dijo Nicolás. "Estás despierta. La enfermera dijo que estabas durmiendo mucho y que era tiempo de volver. Nos pidió molestarte".

Serena frunció el ceño por su molestia y Darien sonrió abiertamente.

"Mientras más rápido despiertes, más rápido te trasladarán a tu habitación".

"Está bien". O eso creyó que dijo. No estaba convencida de que en realidad emitiera sonido alguno, pero ellos parecieron entender.

Nicolás se inclino y la besó. Darien deslizó sus dedos bajo los suyos y acarició sus nudillos con el pulgar. Era como si no pudieran permanecer sin tocarla de algún modo.

"¿Estoy bien?" Preguntó ella con voz baja y aguda.

"Sí, nena, estás bien", dijo Nicolás mientras besaba su sien. "Lo estarás".

Ella suspiró en alivio. Estaba todavía un poco confusa para averiguar qué tan herida se encontraba, pero ellos no parecían muy preocupados, así que no debería estar tan mal.

Miró abajo, al yeso envolviendo su pierna y contuvo el aliento. "¿Mi rodilla?"

Nicolás y Darien intercambiaron miradas.

"Díganme", gruñó.

"El cirujano ortopédico piensa que necesitas un reemplazo. Debido a tu herida anterior y al dolor que ya experimentaste, quiere discutir la opción contigo", dijo Nicolás.

Torció la boca. "Oh".

"No es tan malo", dijo Darien gentilmente. "El reemplazo podría aliviar el dolor y la debilidad que estás teniendo".

Ella cerró sus ojos, determinada a no llorar. No se había quebrado, ni siquiera cuando enfrentó la muerte.

"Serena, no llores cariño".

Ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo, pero las lágrimas nadaban haciendo borrosa su visión. "No puedo costear un reemplazo de rodilla. No tengo trabajo. No tengo seguro. Ya tengo deudas médicas de mis cirugías anteriores. Y ahora nunca terminaré la escuela".

Ella mordió su labio, molesta por lo derrotada que sonaba. Había sobrevivido. Estaba viva. ¿Qué había más importante que eso? Qué si no podía caminar. Podía usar un bastón. O muletas. Inclusive una silla de ruedas. Estaba _viva_.

Darien se agachó al lado de su cama para poder estar a su nivel visual. "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que entraras a cirugía?"

Luego de dudar un poco ella asintió. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se desvió hacia Nicolás, pero la devolvió de regreso a Darien, no queriendo hacer incómodo el momento. Parecía que ella estuviera buscando por... por la misma declaración. ¿Y eso no la hacía retorcerse?

Nicolás se inclinó, y colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

Como si entendiera exactamente lo que había pedido. "Te amo Serena. Te lo dije en el bosque, pero estabas inconsciente. Te lo he dicho en mi cabeza un millón de veces, pero esta vez lo digo en voz alta. A ti. Te amo".

Esta vez, ni siquiera intentó detener las lágrimas. Éstas se deslizaron en húmedos senderos sobre sus sienes y hacia su cabello. Darien se inclinó y la besó.

Luego murmuró cerca a su oreja. "La razón de que te digo esto de nuevo, es porque significa que no estás sola. Nos tienes. Así es, dije nosotros. Vamos a estar contigo cada paso del camino. Y ¿Sabes qué? Lo solucionaremos. Tendrás tu reemplazo de rodilla y tendrás la terapia que necesitas".

Ella miró a los dos hombres, con miedo a creer, con miedo de poner en palabras la pregunta que quemaba su cerebro. Ella lamió sus labios y se armó de valor.

"Ustedes están de acuerdo con… si… digo, no estarán molestos si…"

"¿Si qué, cariño?" Preguntó Nicolás mientras acariciaba su mejilla con un dedo.

"Si los amo a ambos", susurró.

"Bueno, espero que no ames sólo a uno de nosotros", dijo Darien malhumorado. "Eso sería un infierno de amistad, por no mencionar los problemas causados cuando ninguno de nosotros se niegue a dejarte ir".

Se estaba haciendo más difícil concentrarse mientras el dolor en su pierna se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Ella sabía que esto era importante. Tal vez la cosa más importante en su futuro. El futuro de todos. Pero ella luchó para conseguir las palabras correctas.

Un suave quejido se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

"Llamaré a la enfermera", dijo Nicolás severo.

"No", dijo Serena, agarrando su brazo mientras se volteaba para irse."Todavía no. Por favor. Necesito… necesito decir esto…" Jadeó, momentáneamente cerró sus ojos mientras luchaba con una nueva oleada de dolor.

"Shhh", dijo Darien mientras acariciaba con su mano su frente.

Nicolás se volteó, sus cejas dibujando su preocupación.

"No lo dije", dijo ella. "Hice una pregunta, pero no lo dije. Quiero decirlo. Los amo a ambos".

Los ojos oscuros de Nicolás se suavizaron hasta que sintió que algo de su dolor se desvanecía bajo su mirada. La mano de Darien todavía en su cabeza, mientras lo miraba para ver alegría aparecer en sus ojos. Nicolás dio un paso atrás a su cama y se inclinó para rozar sus labios en los suyos.

"También te amo, Serena. ¿Ahora me dejarás llamar a la enfermera?"

"Esa cosa que me da me hace dormir".

La sonrisa de Darien la hizo sentir cálida. "Está bien nena. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes para decirte que te amamos una y otra vez".

**Continuara….**


	19. Chapter 19 Fin

**Poseyendo el Alma**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Maya Banks y el nombre de la novela es Poseyendo el Alma, los personajes de Sailor Moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko Takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor Moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M así que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 19**

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

"¿Por qué no nos habrá dejado llevarla a su sesión de terapia de hoy?"Se quejó Darien.

Se inclinó en su la silla y comprobó el reloj. A esta hora debería ir por la mitad de la sesión y estaba impaciente por ir a recogerla.

Nicolás frunció el ceño. "No sé. Ni siquiera nos dejó que la acompañáramos y menos aún que la dejáramos en la puerta para que no tuviera que andar tanto desde el aparcamiento con su bastón. ¿De qué diablos iba todo aquello?"

"Quizás la estemos sacando de quicio", murmuró Darien. "¿Estamos siendo demasiado controladores?"

Antes de que Nicolás pudiese contestar, Bull asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Darien.

"Hey, tíos, he oído que Serena tiene su última sesión de terapia hoy. ¿Qué tal le va?"

"No lo sabemos", dijo Nicolás con tono áspero. "No nos dejó ir con ella".

"Bueno, dile que todos aquí la apoyamos".

"Lo haremos", dijo Darien, despidiéndose con la mano mientras Bull se marchaba.

Los últimos seis meses habían sido largos y duros para Serena, pero al mismo tiempo, habían sido meses felices de descubrimiento, puesto que habían trazado el curso de una relación nueva y poco convencional entre ellos tres.

Los medios de comunicación se habían hecho eco de la increíble historia de supervivencia de Serena y, en pocos días, se había establecido un fondo para ayudarla con los gastos de su recuperación y de su consiguiente operación de trasplante de rodilla.

La universidad local incluso le había dado a Serena una beca para completar su licenciatura y Serena había realizado sus clases online, aunque planeaba asistir regularmente el próximo semestre.

Pero la mejor parte de todo, había sido simplemente que habían estado juntos. Tras el hospital, Serena se había ido a casa de Darien y allí se había quedado. Rei había sido una visita constante en las primeras semanas tras la operación de Serena, ayudando siempre que Darien y Nicolás tenían que trabajar.

No siempre había sido fácil. Serena tenía pesadillas y sentía un dolor constante después de la operación. Tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía, combatía sus propios demonios.

Durante todo ese tiempo, tanto Nicolás como Darien habían sido extremadamente protectores con ella y la habían intimidado sin piedad para que tuviera el correcto cuidado de sí misma y de su rodilla. Cuando creyeron que se estaba extralimitando, no dudaron en encerrarla, algo que no siempre se granjeó el cariño de Serena.

Pero cada día con ella era un milagro. _Ella _era un milagro.

Mucho de la locura de Kim aún era un misterio. Una amplia investigación de su vida, había revelado a una mujer resentida y obsesionada, con un profundo sentimiento de odio hacia otras mujeres.

Mujeres a las que había considerado débiles e inferiores. El común denominador de todas las mujeres a las que había asesinado era que, en la mente de Kim, estas personas habían hecho algún mal o alguna injusticia. Cosas que por su pura intrascendencia habían pasado desapercibidas en una investigación. Pero para una mujer absorta en su demencia, esas cosas intrascendentes habían sido pecados imperdonables por los que Kim había insistido en castigarlas.

No habían sido capaces de determinar la causa o incluso el punto en el que Kim se había desconectado de la realidad. Sus primeros años en la policía habían reflejado a una agente motivada por un infalible sentido de la justicia.

La causa más probable, si es que en efecto había una fuerza impulsora tras su locura, era un caso en el que ella había trabajado tres años antes. Una joven madre había abusado y finalmente matado a sus hijos, no siendo condenada debido a una falla en el proceso legal. Kim se había tomado el caso como algo personal y finalmente pedió permiso para ausentarse. Cuando volvió, Kim estaba más tranquila y centrada, pero nada hizo creer a sus compañeros que fuese algo más que una poli bastante buena.

¿Qué era lo que la había empujado a torturar y cazar a mujeres inocentes? Esa era una pregunta que atormentaba tanto a Nicolás como a Darien. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la atención especial que Kim prestaba a Nicolás. Sin embargo, ella se había centrado sumamente en él e, irónicamente, Kim había marcado como objetivo a Serena, únicamente, por el aparente mal que ésta había cometido contra Nicolás al parecerle que había usado a Nicolás y Darien como coartada.

Serena había sido simplemente otra mujer que había cometido un pecado imperdonable a ojos de Kim, y Kim se había erigido como juez y verdugo.

"Hey, tío, es la hora. Salgamos de aquí", dijo Nicolás mientras comprobaba su reloj una vez más. "Vamos a por nuestra chica".

Darien se puso en pie, repentinamente ansioso de estar cerca de Serena de nuevo. La verdad era que no había terminado con su propio terror, algo de lo que se ocupaba cada día. ¿Cómo demonios vences el hecho de que casi pierdes a la mujer que amas? Serena se puso la toalla al cuello y echó la espalda atrás, mientras jadeaba ligeramente. Estaba cansada y su rodilla dolía por el régimen de ejercicios que había realizado, pero una excitación vertiginosa fluyó por sus venas, porque hoy era el día en el que iba a sorprender a Nicolás y Darien cuando saliera de la clínica caminando sin su bastón.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó Amy, su terapeuta.

Serena sonrió. "Cansada. Inmensamente feliz. Entusiasmada y nerviosa".

"Deberías estar muy orgullosa de ti misma. Has hecho un progreso excelente en poco tiempo".

Serena se inclinó para frotarse la rodilla, pero Amy se sentó en un taburete frente a ella, y tras apartar la mano de Serena, comenzó a masajearle la rodilla haciendo que parte del dolor desapareciera.

"Estoy preparada para continuar con mi vida", dijo Serena, sintiéndose mejor después de haberlo dicho. "He pasado demasiado tiempo recomponiendo las piezas y ahora es el momento de mirar hacia delante".

Amy sonrió, "Ojalá todos mis pacientes estuvieran tan motivados como tú. Pero entonces no tendría trabajo".

El móvil de Serena vibró indicando un mensaje de texto, lo sacó de su bolsillo y sonrió tras leer el mensaje de Rei.

_Te apoyo, amiga mía. Duro con ellos._

Serena dejó resbalar el teléfono en su bolsillo y respiró hondamente.

Era la hora y no quería estropear su momento haciendo que los chicos entraran a buscarla.

"Estoy lista", le dijo a Amy.

Amy se puso en pie y extendió una mano a Serena para que se levantara, pero Serena negó con la cabeza.

"Puedo hacerlo".

Se empujó hacia arriba, dobló la rodilla y, entonces, puso todo su peso sobre ella. Aunque le dolía, sólo experimentó punzadas y un dolor sordo cuando empujó con más fuerza.

Dio unos pasos a modo de prueba, comprobando su firmeza sin la seguridad del bastón. Su sistema nervioso burbujeó de placer hasta el punto en el que comenzó a retorcerse verdaderamente de emoción.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a la salida?" Preguntó Amy con una amplia sonrisa.

"No. Necesito hacer esto por mí misma", contestó Serena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mientras ella avanzaba hacia la puerta principal de la clínica, el equipo de terapeutas que con tanto ahínco había trabajado con ella se reunió y comenzó a aplaudir. Serena sintió arder sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Joseph, uno de los técnicos, le lanzó un beso y mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras ella caminaba hacia el sol del mediodía.

Tan pronto sus pies golpearon el cemento de la rotonda que había frente a la clínica, Serena miró a través del aparcamiento para ver que, en efecto, Nicolás y Darien estaban acercándose hacia ella. Y ellos aún no la habían visto.

Serena aceleró el paso y salió de debajo de la marquesina alejándose del lugar en el que había pasado tanto tiempo durante los últimos meses.

Se forzó a sí misma a guardar la compostura. Lo último que deseaba era caer de bruces en su gran momento. Estaba contenta de que sólo tuviese una cojera apenas perceptible. Se trataba sólo de una manera de andar más lenta y regular que cambiaría conforme ganara confianza en sí misma.

Por ahora, lo único que importaba era que estaba dando sus primeros pasos sin la ayuda de un andador o de un bastón.

Su mirada no se apartó de Nicolás y Darien ni un momento mientras ellos se daban prisa por llegar al edificio. Serena supo el momento en que la vieron y se dieron cuenta de que era ella. Darien se paró en seco.

Nicolás dio dos pasos y después se detuvo.

Al principio parecieron conmocionados, pero poco a poco una lenta y amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. Darien soltó un grito y corrió hacia ella. La sonrisa de Nicolás fue tan amplia como la de Darien, pero se mantuvo detrás de éste.

Cuando Darien llegó hasta ella, la cogió en brazos y le dio vueltas hasta que Serena comenzó a reír y a sentirse mareada. Entonces la bajó lentamente y con mucho cuidado, pero la mantuvo cogida del brazo como si temiese que se pudiera caer al suelo.

"¿Qué opinan?" Preguntó Serena.

Ella se quitó de encima la mano de Darien y lentamente comenzó a dar vueltas. Cuando se detuvo, los ojos de Nicolás brillaban con recelo mientras que Darien aún seguía sonriendo como un loco.

"Lo que creo", empezó a decir Nicolás lentamente. "Es que eres una mujer increíble. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Serena. No sabes darte por vencida".

Serena rodeó su cintura con los brazos y lo abrazó con fiereza. "No podría haber hecho nada de esto sin ti ni Dar. Los quiero tanto. Nunca olvidaré que estuvieron conmigo cada minuto de mi recuperación".

En cuanto se soltó de Nicolás, Darien tiró de ella y la rodeó con un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Qué dices si nos vamos a casa y nos dejas _demostrarte _cuanto te queremos y admiramos?" Dijo Darien.

Serena colocó ambos brazos alrededor de sus cinturas y les dejó que la apretaran mientras se dirigían a la camioneta de Nicolás.

"Me gusta la idea. Una mujer nunca se cansa de saber cuánto la quiere su hombre–u hombres", se corrigió Serena descaradamente.

"Exacto", gruñó Nicolás al tiempo que se inclinaba para reclamar su boca. "Y nosotros planeamos demostrártelo bastante durante los próximos cincuenta años más o menos".

**Fin**


End file.
